PROHIBIDO
by Chia S.R
Summary: Resumen en el interio,es que es muy largo n.nU.Es Ryosaku,KinSaku,KevinSaku,ect.¿Podrá Sakuno cumplir la prohición de su coleguio?¿con quién se quedará saku?Se juega con el pasado y futuro. Cap8: El final de la prohibición. Ultimo capítulo.
1. cuando nos conocimos

**¡Wola!n.n.Sí,sí,nuevo fic¬¬...no me matén,please TOT.Presentaré el fic para que lo entiendan n.n**

**FIC:**Este fic tiene bastantes pases de el pasado al presente,marcado por años(yo iré diciendo en que año están en cada capítulo nuevo)El fic comienza con Ryoma y Sakuno teniendo 30 años.A medida que vaya avanzando se irá comentando las cosas n.n.Otra cosa,como ya saben,en mis fics suelo cambiar mucho la personalidad de los personajes(al menos es mi opinión u.u),así que no esperen muchoXD.¡OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE!Es Drama/romance,así que seguramente habrá DRAMA y ROMANCE.

**RESUMEN:"**El pasado servirá para poder cambiar un futuro esperado"Sakuno Ryuzaki es una joven,que tras varios traumas de su vida,se ve envuelta en la convivencia con tres extraños chicos.¿Qué ocurrirá según vallan pasando los años,cuando uno de ellos sea un picón con ella,otro demasiado cariñoso y extrovertido y el tercero caballeroso?Lo peor de todo;¿Podrá seguir al pie de la letra la prohibición de su escuela?

**AVISO:**Este fic es un RyoSaku,KintaroSaku,KevinSaku,y más.No es Yaoi.Solo eso n.n.

**Ahora,sí,les dejó.**

**Autora:**Chia-uchiha.

**título:**Prohibido.

**Capítulo uno:**Cuando nos conocimos...

Famoso instituto Seigaku,recien comienza las clases y todo se encuentra en movimiento.Tanto alumnos como profesores,deben preparse para los recientes acontecimientos en sus vidas y amoldarse a los nuevos horarios tras las largas vacaciones.

Entre ellos,dentro de un grupo había un especial revuelo.Una joven era acosada por dos chicos jóvenes,riendo entre ellos y peleándose en son de broma.Sin embargo,aquello no evitó que sus ojos se posaran sobre ella.

Una joven mujer,de al menos treinta años,cabellos largos,sueltos y ondulados.Piel color paja oscura y ojos rojizos.Las miradas masculinas cayeron sobre ella con total lujuria,intentando ver más hallá de las diminutas ropas llevada por ella misma,una minifalda azulada y un top blanco,atado a la cintura y con tiras cayendo a su lado izquierdo.

-¿Esa es la profesora de ciencias?-.Interrogó una voz masculina-.Es realmente atractiva...

-Dirás que ahora es atractiva-.Respondió una voz femenina-.Deberías de haberla visto cuando entró el primer año...Era...un troll.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó otro joven recien llegado.

-Porque la señorita Ryuzaki...cambió drásticamente ante la llegada de él...

-¿Él?

-Ryoma Echizen,el profesor de gimansia y ingles...-Murmuró otra joven-.Ellos...son amantes...

Señaló justo donde anteriormente aquella hermosa mujer había aparecido.Un hombre alto y atlético,vestido con un traje de ejecutivo y camisa blanca,medio revuelta y cobarta roja,se adentraba.Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre aquel grupo y sonrió,acercándose hasta ellos.Las chicas comenzarno a suspirar diversas frases hacia él,sin embargo,él solo sonrió,recordando de ese modo la hora que era.Llevó una mano hasta su negros cabellos,brillantes de un toque verdoso sobre ellos.

-Estos chicos de hoy en día...-Murmuró en un suspiró.

-Ryoma Echizen no es el más indicado para decir eso-.Le interrumpió una voz femenina tras él-¿Te recuerdo quien era el que se fugaba las clases y se las pasaba durmiendo en el tejado?

Ryoma sonrió,volviéndose lentamente,para encontrarse con los rojizos ojos y una sonrisa inconfundible.

-Y tu venias a buscarme,regañándome por ello-.Recordó-.Que recuerdos,Sakuno...

La maestra alzó el rostro hacia el azulado cielo,cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo y sonriendo melancólicamente,ignorando la mirada ambarina sobre ella,hasta que sintió una mano sobre su mejilla derecha,deslizando su vista contra la contraria.

-Yo...-Murmuró el maestro-.Siempre te he...

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó de golpe la chica-.¡Llegaremos tarde!¡Date prisa,Ryoma!

Tiró de él con fuerza,arrastrándolo,escondiendo su rostro asustado y entrando en el edifició.Sin ni siquiera mirarle,soltó su mano,despidiéndose.Otra despedida más.Otro recuerdo más.Otra cosa más mezclada con dolor.

-.-.-.-.-._18 años atras_-.-.-.

Doce años recien cumplidos y sentada en aquel banco duro que golpeaba su trasero con fuerza y sin que nadie le diera el empuje necesario.Pero aquella fiesta aburrida la estaba matando.Miró el vaso de plástico entre sus manos y movió el poco hielo con cocacola que quedaba.

-Es raro que Saku-chan se quede tanto tiempo quieta-.Murmuró a su lado su amiga Tomoka-.¿Es que te falta algo?

Miró de forma impasible el rostro divertido y pícaro de su amiga desde la infancia.Tomoka Osakada,de cabellos castaños claros,cortos,recojidos en dos quiquis a cada lado de su cabeza.Suspiró y miró atentamente a los diversos compañeros de clase,celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien que ni siquiera recordaba.

-Creo que me iré-.Declaró al levantarse-.Esto es aburrido.

Se acomodó la camisa entre abierta de su uniforme y miró la cara molesta de Tomoka.Una escusa,bueno,tenía una de verdad a mano.

-Lo siento,Tomoka,pero mi abuela me pidió también que fuera temprano a casa,quería presentarme a alguien.

-¿Alguien?-Exclamó la joven amiga-.¿Otra vez ha vuelto a recojer a alguien?

-Al parecer-,Contestó encojiéndose de hombros-.Pero bueno.Ya se largará como los demas.

-Está bien,pero abrígate bien,que hace frio fuera-.La aconsejó-.Te recuerdo que es navidad dentro de nada.

-Queda casi un més,por dios...Hay que ver como estais todos con la navidad-.Gruñó-.Pero sí,Mama,iré con cuidado y me abrigaré.

Tomoka sonrió,quedándose tranquila por ello y,en seguida,se vió en vuelta en una de las muchas charlas que enviciaban a la chica con diversos chismorreos que después sería informada sin quererlo.¿Un secreto a Tomoka?No,¡un secreto a toda la escuela!Lo había aprendido bastante bien cuando,hacia dos años atrás,le había contado a todo el mundo sobre su problema con sus padres.Ahora,a sus doce años y de una larga infancia con ella,sabía qué sí y qué no contarle a ella,por mucho que le pesara,pues al fin y al cabo,era su amiga.

Dió una última mirada a toda aquella población juvenil que formaba su alocada clase y sonrió.Ellos se divertían de ese modo,ella no.¿Quizás había crecido demasiado pronto para tener tan solo doce años?Posiblemente,pero aquello era una apariencia,una coraza creada por la soledad que la invadía.Su vida no había sido de color de rosas para nada.A los seis años,perdió a sus padres en un accidente de coche,y tuvo que ir a vivir con su abuela a japón.Mestiza de madre española y nacida en EEUU.

Era una de las mejores estudiantes de toda su clase,pese a sus comportamientos extraños y faltas a clases poco importante,al menos para ellas,las cuales siempre terminaba por aprobar.Debido a su pasotismo de la gente y demás comportamientos,se ganó las miradas desconfiadas y las más osadas de sus compañeras de institución,a la vez que muchas masculinas de admiración.

Lo que pocos sabían,ni siquiera Tomoka,era cómo era en su casa.Un gran lugar,de dos pisos y acojedora.El frio no parecía atraverse a atravesar aquellos gordos cristales y romper el ambiente caldeado por diversas estufas,pero como siempre,estaba vacia.Aquella vez fue realmente extraño,pues a esas horas,su abuela ya se debía de encontrar allí,más,si tenía que presentarle a alguien.Desde hacia cuatro años,la mujer se empeñaba en acoger a diversos estudiantes de intercanvio,o los que no eran.Ya se había aconstumbrado a ello y como casi siempre eran personas medio adultas y centradas en sus estudios,no importaba nada para ella.

Subió hasta su habitación,volcando en el camino un marco de fotos que ni se inmutó en mirar si quiera,de sus padres.Ya habia cojido aquello como constumbre y se había vuelto una simple mania.Entró en su habitación,decorada de una forma realmente femenina,pero sin llegar a tanto.El color rosa no se apreciaba en ningún lugar,si no que destacaban los colores madera y blanco,pese a ello,muchas cosas indicaban que era una niña quien habitaba ese lugar.Dejó la mochila sobre su escritorio y se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama de colcha blanca y gruesa.Se miró de reojo ante el gran espejo.

Delgada,el uniforme escolar algo grande,pero sugiriendo algunas formas que claramente comenzaban a crecer en ella,dando molestias especialmente en su espalda y en su forma de dormir.Lo que más destacaba de su cuerpo,era su largo cabello y sus rojizos ojos,demasiado grandes para su gusto.¿A quién podría gustarles?

-Qué más da eso,¿Sakuno?-Se preguntó a sí misma-.Mejor olvídalo.No es necesario que pienses en esas cosas.

Llevó una mano hasta su largo cabello trenzado en una sola y larga trenza,destrenzándolo lentamente,enredando sus dedos en los suaves mechones ondulados.Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la entrada llegó hasta sus oidos y la clara voz de su abuela llamándola.Suspiró,ahora tocaba una larga noche de presentaciones,cena y un pequeño discurso de bienvenida por parte de la anfitriona.Descendió lentamente las escaleras,comprobando que aquella foto siguiera igual que antes.Deslizó su mano por el posamanos y dejó que varios de sus rebeldes mechones cayera sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Me llamabas,abuela?-Preguntó adentrándose en el salón.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Sumire Ryuzaki-.Tengo que presentarte a tres nuevas visitas.

-¿¡Tres!?-Exclamó asombrada.

Terminó por entrar,totalmente sorprendida.Sabía que tenían habitaciones de sobra,pero jamás habían entrando tres personas en la casa a la misma vez.¡Eso era nuevo y...extraño!Se detuvo al sentir algo chocar contra sus pies y el suelo acercarse peligrosamente hasta su rostro,sin embargo,el golpe nunca llegaría.Un brazo agarró por completo su cintura,alzándola en vilo.

-¡Oi,oi,deberías de tener más cuidado!-Exclamó una divertida voz-.¡Podrías haberte echo mucho daño!

-¡Buena cojida,Echizen!

Sakuno miró ante ella a dos jovenes sonrientes.Uno pelirojo,más alto que ella y bastante fuerte al parecer.Se movía inquieto en la sala,mirando todo a su al rededor.A su lado,un chico rubio,de ojos azules y aspecto "sé más que tu y soy el tio más chulo de el mundo",intentaba retenerle,a la que alavaba a la persona que todavía mantenía su cintura agarrada con fuerza.Rodó la cabeza y su cuerpo se tensó,helándose por completo su corazón.Unos gatunos ojos la miraban de forma amenazante.Unos ojos hipnotizadores y tan bellos que creía que era absorvida por ellos.Aquel chico,al que según le había parecido oir llamar Echizen,era demasiado apuesto para su edad,con pelo negro,con toques verdosos como reflejos,y una piel blanca.Por un momento,sintió deseos de acariciarla.

-Bien,Sakuno-.Interrumpió su reconocimientos su abuela-.Estos serán nuestros invitados.El chico pelirojo se llama Kintaro Tooyama,su acompañante Kevin y el chico que está junto a ti,Ryoma Echizen-.Presentó.Miró atentamente el reloj de su muñeca y dirijió una mirada hacia la cocina-.¿Podrías enseñarles sus habitaciónes?Sí,gracias.Yo mientras prepararé una buena cena.

-Claro...-Afirmó sin necesidad-.Por aquí.

El agarre en su cintura se vió roto,estabilizando sus pies sobre el suelo.Caminó nerviosamente hasta el pasillo y de nuevo,de forma insconciente,pasó su mano por aquel marco de fotos tirado.Su abuela no le había dado indicación exacta de dónde dormirían cada uno de ellos,pero pensó que lo mejor era irlos metiendo según se acercaran.Fue así como Kintaro terminó en la primera habitación,la más cercana a las escaleras y al lado de el baño.Después,Kevin alojó la siguiente,al lado también de el baño y un pequeño armario.Y por último,Ryoma Echizen,en siguiente cuarto,frente a su habitación.El chico se adentró en ella,mirando todo curiosamente y,seguramente,decidiendo en qué lugar colocar cada una de sus cosas.Le miró,de forma inconsciente,mientras ejercía esa tarea y provaba la comodidad de su cama.

-Ano...-La llamó Tooyama-.Sakuno era,¿cierto?

-¿Eh?Sí-.Afirmó volviéndose hacia él-.¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Podríamos ver el resto de la casa antes de instalarnos?-Preguntó Kevin tras el pelirojo,cruzado de brazos y mirándola descaradamente-.Si no es molestia.

-Claro-.Aceptó-.Yo les enseño.

Miró de reojo a Ryoma,el cual miraba hacia su posición de forma aburrida.Estaba claro que aquel paseo por las inmediaciones no era de su gusto,por lo tanto,no se interesó en preguntarle si quiera.Caminó ante los dos chicos,enseñando hasta su habitación,la cual miraron con gran atención,ya que fue lo primero que enseñó,aprovechando el lugar.

-Seguidme-.Rogó caminando por el pasillo-.Este es el dormitorio de mi abuela,este es otro baño,junto a otra habitación libre,si alguno quiere cambiarse a ella todavía esta a tiempo.

Los miró de forma interesada,sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Ryoma,que al parecer,había decidido terminar por unirse con ellos en lugar de quedarse en su habitación.Tooyama negó con gran rapidez,alabando que era el que más posibilidades de espacar tenía ante la proximidad a la salida.Kevin se encojió de hombros,negando con un simple movimiento de cabeza y Ryoma ni miró el lugar.De nuevo aquel pasotismo.Decidió continuar,enseñando así un pequeño balcón y unas escaleras casi diminutas,las cuales subían hasta el desván.Se negó a abrirlo,echando cualquier excusa que le llegara a la cabeza y pudiendo así,evitar ver malos recuerdos de aquel lugar.Bajaron hasta la entrada de nuevo,enseñándoles otro armario,una habitación pensada para el té,el comedor/salón y la cocina.Finalmente,terminaron en el pequeño jardín.

-Eso es todo-.Se encojió de hombros y señaló con su brazo un arco de el jardín-.Ya no hay nada más.

-Demasiado para el poco precio que habeis pedido-.Alagó Kevin-.Al menos,para mi bolsillo,claro.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó Sumire encojiéndose de frio-.¿Qué haceis ahí fuera?¡Cogereis una pulmonía!¡Sakuno,entrad!

Siguiendo la orden,se adentraron de nuevo al agradable calor,para dejarse guiar por el delicioso olor a comida,la cual no tardó en ser deborada por unos hambrientos huéspedes.Nada más terminar de recoger la cocina,Sakuno se acercó hasta su abuela,la cual miraba atentamete un marco de fotos,el mismo que ella había tumbando en la escalera.

-¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo,Sakuno?-Preguntó suspirando cansadamente-.Desde que eras pequeña cogistes esta mania...Creí que con los años cambiaría,pero siempre me encuentro el marco tumbado.

-Es manía,nada más-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Si...Si no quieres nada más,subiré a descansar.Mañana tengo clase.

-¡Oh,hablando de eso!-Exclamó-.Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta,pero nuestros huéspedes,tienen tu misma edad,por ello...irán a tu instituto,espero que les lleves bien y te hagas a ellos.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó asombrada-.Generalmente no ingresan en mi coleguio,abuela.

-Generalmente,no tienen tu edad-.La corrigió de forma divertida-.No te quejes...

-Estás poniendo en peligro mi reputación-.Protestó sin darle tiempo a responder-.Anciana que ya chochea...o yo qué se que hacen las ancianas a su edad...

-Chochean-.Respondió una voz.

Alzó sus ojos,encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ambarinos de nuevo.Detenido entre sus habitaciones,llevaba contra sus labios la base de su cepillo de dientes,mientras sostenía en una de sus manos la pasta.Abajo,Kintaro comenzó a picarse con Kevin,llenando la casa de ruido.

-Ruidosos-.Suspiraron ambos.

Se miraron sorprendidos,para reir.Suspiró,intentando controlar su respiración ante las risas.¿Desde cuando podía reir así?No lo sabía.Pero aquello realmente le gustó.Sin embargo,algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacer eso.Se detuvo y miró hacia el marco ahora levantado por su abuela.Frunció las cejas y llevando una mano hasta su frente,negó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó él-.Te has puesto pálida.

-No,nada-.Negó-.Mi abuela me ha dicho que vendreis a mi escuela.

-Sí...

-Pues creo que deberíais de saber algo-.Aconsejó-.En esa escuela...Están prohibidas las relaciones entre sexos.Es decir,si tienes novia,ten cuidado no te cojan.Solo es un consejo.

-No tengo novia-,contestó indiferente-.No me interesan las chicas.

-Claro,por eso no te has inmutado cuando me has cojido-.Murmuró pensativa.

-No-.Negó él rápidamente-.No he sentido nada porque es imposible sentir nada.Eres fea,delgaducha y tienes el pelo demasiado largo.

Infló los mofletes molesta.Estaba apunto de decir algo,cuando sintió una mano sobre estos,estirando de ellos por cada lado y haciendo su cara demasiado grande.

-Fea y más que fea.Ni así te arreglas.Además,eres una cria...-continuó él totalmente serio estirando de sus mofletes.

Sakuno emitió un gemido de queja,sin embargo,aquello hizo sonreir más al chico,soltándola.Se adentró hasta su habitación,mientras que ella se frotaba los mofletes molesta.La miró de forma incrédula y entrecajó la puerta.

-Y encima pervertida-.Sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¡Uaaa!¡Crio insolente!-Exclamó molesta-.Eres...¡bah!

Siguió frotándose los mofletes,incluso haciéndose ella misma daño,cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.Se volvió,para encontrarse con Kintaro,mirándola preocupado.

-Sakuno...¿Cómo es eso que le decías a Echizen?¿No se pueden tener relaciones en Seigaku?

-Amm...sí-.Respondió volviendo a la realidad-.En Seigaku,hace dos años prohibieron las relaciones entre los alumnos,porque una chica fue violada en ese tiempo,por uno de los chicos.Por esa razón los profesores cortaron cualquier relación.

-Jue...-Exclamó Kevin llegando-.¿Y si te pillan?

-Te expulsan de el coleguio y no dejan que sigas estudiando en ningún otro sitio.Son muy rudos-.Explicó encojiéndose de hombros-.En fin...mañana ya vereis como están las cosas.Chao.

Se volvió,dispuesta a entrar en su cuarto,pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,era besada por los dos chicos,en cada uno de sus rosados mofletes.Dió un paso atrás,confundida,mientras que los dos chicos se alejaban con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Será divertido estar por este sitio,Sakuno-chan-.Saludó Kintaro-.Hasta mañana.

-Eso mismo,señorita-.Saludó también Kevin.

Las puertas se cerraron con un simple golpe,mientras que ella continuaba clavada en el lugar.Apretó los puños con fuerza y se frotó las mejillas con rabia.

-Así que tu tampoco quieres chicos...

-¿Eh?-Exclamó asustada.

Alzó la cabeza,encontrándose con Ryoma.Estaba apoyado en la puerta,con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfante.

-Fea,delgaducha,peli largo y además,muchachona.Sí que será divertido quedarse...

-¡A la porra!-Exclamó enfadada-.¡Déjame en paz!

-No-.Negó él adentrándose de nuevo en su cuarto-.Esto solo acaba de empezar...

Continuará...

**¡Yaaa!Este capí hasta aquí llegó n.n.Espero les gustara.Si no,como siempre,ya sabes que ustedes deciden,no seguirá n.n.**

**Un adelanto:**

¡Verano!¡Época de vacaciones y libertad!Sin embargo,no serán tan cómodas cuando tienes a un chico gruñón a tu lado,un play boy y un alocado protector.¿Conseguirá Sakuno continuar con su máscara ante los demás o será rota antes de tiempo?

**¡Ahí estuvo n,n!Nos vemos!**


	2. comenzando el verano de los dieciseis

**¡¡Wolaa!!Ya regresé con el capi que tocaba n.n.Aunque por desgracia,no quedó como yo quería TOT.El tonto de mi ordenador se apagó de golpeT.TBorrándome todooooooo y tuve que volver a empezar T.TEspero que valiera la pena u.ú.En fin,les dejo con el siguiente capítulo que empieza desde los 16 años.**

**_Capítulo 2:Comenzando el verano de los dieciseis.¿El primer beso?._**

Rodó el planfeto entre sus manos,mientras que,precisamente su amiga,repartía los folios con diversas poses de seducción.Sonrió,divertida,al ver como ya pasaban a ser claras muecas de burlas a las modelos que tiempo atrás admiraba.Tenía que reconocerlo,el tiempo de los doce había quedado ya muy atrás,y ahora,a sus dieciseis recien cumplidos,ninguna podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mejorar su cuerpo.Las hormonas no pasaban por desapercibido en las mujeres tampoco.

Aunque lo sabía y afirmaba,los hombres eran peores.Cada uno de los muchos alumnos,intentaban tocar alguna parte de el esculturoso cuerpo de su amiga,otros hacian gestos obscenos tras esta o frente a su mesa,finguiendo la penetración.Arrugó el rostro y buscó entre los muchos,a dos de sus compañeros de techo.

Kintaro Tooyama,el alocado pelirojo que llegó como un ciclón a su casa.Ya se había aconstumbrado a las diversas muestras de cariño por parte de este y los repentinos abrazos en medio de la clase.La primera vez que aquello sucedió,la comidilla fue chica,hasta que finalmente logró aclarar que entre ellos no había nada.Tenía que salvar su reputación...y proteger su estancia en la escuela.Le había costado demasiado entrar como para que por un simple abrazo,la expulsaran por la estúpida norma.

Por otro lado,estaba el galán Kevin.Extranjero,según pudo comprobar por su abuela,pero de lengua japonesa perfecta.Era el ricachón de turno y parecía imposible que se estuviera hospedando en su casa.También era una persona cariñosa con ella,aunque no tan lanzado como Kintaro.Se había dado cuenta de que siempre esperaba el momento justo para acercarse a ella,y en esos cuatro años puso empeño en dejar claro que no haría nada perjudicial.

Y el último miembro...Rodó sus ojos hacia los grandes ventanales,ignorando la bulla creada por Kintaro y Tomoka como duo.Apoyó de forma aburrida su mentón sobre su mano y buscó entre las personas que practicaban gimnasia en ese momento,hasta que lo descubrió.Ryoma Echizen.El más misterioso de todos ellos y el que más le hacía...¡Enfadar!

Aquel hombre gatuno,apodado así por ella por sus hermosos ojos,se dedicaba la vida a molestarla.Su especialidad era meterse con su aspecto,pues fue descubierta por aquel chico...

**Flas back:13 años...**

Miró a cada lado de su habitación,asegurándose que nadie podría mejor sus gafas redondas sobre su nariz y regresó hasta su dormitorio,entrecajando la puerta.Desde siempre le había dado miedo dormir con la puerta cerrada,pero no le había importado dejarla abierta con los visitantes,hasta que estos se habían vuelto jóvenes de su misma edad y de su misma institución.

Se sentó sobre el banco frente a su tocador y deslizó sus finos dedos entre sus largos cabellos,soltando cada agarre con dedicación,para peinarnlo por unos instantes.Después,desmaquilló su rostro y colocó sus aparatos dentales de noche.Acomodó su largo camisón,cubriéndole por completo su delgado cuerpo,y apagó la luz.¿Quién hubiera dicho que ella era la misma provocativa Ryuzaki de siempre?Nadie.

-Oh...así que éste es tu secreto...

Se heló.Detuvo el camino de su pierna alzalda para adentrarse entre las frias sábanas.Rodó su cabeza hasta la puerta,donde Ryoma sonreía maliciosamente,apoyado en el quicio con su hombro derecho y cruzado de brazos.Quiso morirse y maldecir a todos los cotillas de el mundo,incluyéndole a él,por supuesto.

-Ummm-.El moreno llevó una mano hasta su barbilla y la miró de arriba abajo-.Que interesante...¿Qué me darás a cambio de guardar tu secreto?-.Se interesó.

-¡Al cuerno!-Exclamó ella acercándose hasta él-.Se bueno y no se lo digas a nadie,hombre gatuno-.Le advirtió-.Te recuerdo que vives en mi casa.

-Creo que no lo entiendes-.Señaló el joven mirando tras él-.Kintaro y Kevin están subiendo por las escaleras...promete llevarme el almuerzo cada día y por ahora,no diré nada a nadie...

Los pasos llegaron hasta sus oidos,siendo cierta la amenaza creada por aquel.Se estaba viendo entre la espalda y la pared y por una vez,no tenía escape alguno.Afirmó,apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Está bien,te haré de comer...el bento de el colegio...

-Bien,con eso me conformo.

Cerró la puerta tras él.Sakuno sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza.Sus manos se helaron de golpe,sudando totalmente hasta la puerta,gritando en su boca cerrada por la tensión.Su rostro chocó contra algo blando,pero lo suficientemente duro como para hacerle daño a su nariz.Notó una respiración golpear su frente y palpó ante ella,temblando.

-Por favor...Ryoma...abre la puerta-.Rogó-.Yo...tengo miedo...esto...me da miedo...

-Ellos están ahí,si abro,pensarán lo que no es y descubrirán tu secreto...

-¡Pero me da miedo!-Exclamó casi con lágrimas en los ojos-.¡No me gustan los sitios cerrados!

Golpeó el pecho de el chico con angustia,sintiendo como sus manos fueron retenidas y su cuerpo,perdía fuerza,a la vez que cayó de rodillas sobre la moqueta grisacea de su cuarto,sin embargo,un calor embriagó su cuerpo.Sintió unas manos presionar su espalda y el aliento,chocar contra su frontal.Un leve siseo,indicando su tranquilidad,llegó hasta su oido derecho.En el silencio,la conversación entre Kevin y Kintaro,terminó finalmente,con la desaparición de estos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Ryuzaki...-La llamó.

Alzó su rostro,encontrándose con la mirada gatuna brillante ante los destellos producidos por el leve brillo de la luna.

-Levanta,vaca,que se me han dormido las piernas.

Se apartó de él de golpe y abrió la puerta casi empujándolo.Se abrazó su cuerpo e intentó tranquilizar sus nervios.Ryoma se alzó de el suelo y puso rumbo a su cuarto,golpeando en el camino su frente.

-Recuerda el bento o me chi-va-ré.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Después de aquello,tuvo que preparar dos bentos cada día y por supuesto,comer con él.Era una verdadera lata,pues siempre que llegaba para dárselo,él estaba acompañado de alguna fémina en plena declaración,la cual terminaba saliendo llorando al verla y quedaba como mala de la película.

-Bien-.Interrumpió,Shiva,la profesora sus pensamientos-.Este formulario que tienen en sus manos,es una pequeña excursión de tres dias a la playa.Los gastos ya están pagados con anterioridad-.Explicó-.Todos tienen que traerlo firmado por sus tutores legales.La salida será el viernes veintiuno y no regresaremos hasta el Domingo veintitres.

-¿Y a que se debe un viaje así?-Preguntó Tomoka igual de extrañada que sus compañeros.

-Parece que no recordais el concurso que se celebró a principio de año,queridos-.Recordó Shiva arrugando la frente-.Os tocó el premio y era este.

Un alarido de felicidad extrujó los oidos de los más sensibles,pues la ovación había sido para recordar eternamente.Shiva golpeó la mesa con fuerza,llamando así la atención de sus alumnos.

-Recuerden la regla,señores,recuérdenla.

-Podrían romperla por un día-.Gruñó un chico joven-.Es fastidioso...

-Más ahora-.Le siguió Kevin en un suspiro-.Somos jóvenes,tenemos sentimientos que expresar.

-Pues expresen sus sentimientos con su mano-.Amenazó tajantemente la profesora-.Eso era todo por hoy.Ya pueden salir.

-La campana de el recreo no tocó-.Murmuró alguien.

El sonrojo en el rostro de la profesora la delato y un amplio "aaaah" se escuchó.Sakuno sonrió.Shiva estaba enamorada en "secreto" de uno de los entrenadores,el cual justo en ese momento,estaba dando clases a quien compartiría su bento,Tezuka Kunimitsu.Sin embargo,al parecer,este profesor no estaba por la lavor de enamorarse de alguien.

Se alzó,recojiendo su maleta en el camino y terminando de guardar los utensilios en su uso escolar,seguido de el panfleto.Kintaro se acercó hasta ella,sonriendo y como siempre,se colgó de su cuello.

-Ne,ne,Saku-chan-.La llamó divertido-.¿Irás?

-Claro que irá-.Respondió por ella una voz conocida-.Saku-chan es una flor que tiene que verse en todo su esplendor.El mar la ayudará.

-Kevin,algún día,tus ñoñadas te traerán problemas-.Le advirtió Kintaro molesto-.Llegas a ser demasiado pedante.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-.Protestó el rubio-.¡Admirar a Sakuno es un lujo!¿Verdad,Saku...?¿Dónde se fue?

Los ignoró totalmente,pues ya se conocía de sobras esas largas peleas entre ambos amigos.Además,quería llegar al tejado,si pudiera ser,antes que Ryoma.Sin embargo,él ya se encontraba en el sitio,durmiendo,por supuesto.Dejó en el suelo el paquete con el bento y lo preparó.Cuando estuvo listo,miró atentamente al durmiente.

Tenía que reconocer que era un joven apuesto,pero su máscara ocultaba una personalidad totalmente horrenda,al menos,con ella.Desde que había llegado a su vida,no debaja de meterse con su persona y jugarle malas pasadas.Se arrodilló ante él,admirando la tranquila respiración de el muchacho,sus negros cabellos brillar bajo el claro sol y sus brazos alzados tras su cabeza como almohada suplente.Estaba claro que se había escapado de sus clases de gimnasia,pues Sakuno había terminado demasiado temprano.

-Pero que tierno...-Murmuró burlona-.Qué lástima cuando habre la boca...juju...

Sonrió maliciosamente,frotando sus manos y acercándose más hasta él.Posó su mano diestra sobre la entre abierta boca de el Echizen y su mano izquierda,presionó la nariz,impidiéndole de ese modo que respirara.

-¡Ua!-Exclamó Ryoma jadeante-.¿¡Es que...me quieres matar!?¡Feucha!

-Mierda...no funcionó-.Se quejó la chica chasqueando los dedos-.Creí que sí te morirías.Pero no funcionó.

-Bruja-.Se quejó él-.Además de fea,flacucha y machorra,eres bruja.

-Cállate ya,hombre gato,come de una vez.

Señaló la comida y Ryoma se acercó hasta el lugar,acomodándose para comer.Sakuno le imitó tranquilamente,tomando entre sus manos los palillos y comenzando a comer.Desde todas las veces que llevaba cocinando para él,Ryoma no se había quejado ni una sola.Si algo le gustaba demasiado,volvía a pedirlo para el día siguiente y no se cansaba.

-¿Vas a ir?-Se interesó él-.A las vacaciones,me refiero.

-Claro-.Respondió ella.

-Buah...¿Y vas a poder esconder tu secreto?-.Señaló.

-Por supuesto-.Respondió rápidamente-.Seré capaz,siempre y cuando,alguien que yo me sé-.Lo miró con recelo-.Cierre su bocaza.

-Ya sabes que me debes algo,¿recuerdas?

-Demasiado-.Gruñó-.Pero ya verás,vendré con más fans que antes.

-Lo dudo,siendo tan fea-.Zanjó burlón-.Gracias por la comida.

Se levantó,golpeando la frente de la chica con dos de sus dedos y dejándolos marcados.

-¡Maldito Echizen!-Exclamó alzándose y asegurándose que él se había marchado.Los palillos crujieron en su mano diestra al ejercer la presión de rabia-.Te juro que te derrotaré...

_El viernes indicado..._

La morriña cubría su cuerpo como una manta,deseosa de dormir en aquel incómodo asiento,sin embargo,era imposible.Tomoka saltaba a su lado de forma intermitente e imposible de acabar,mientras seguia en una divertida canción al loco de Kintaro,que caminaba graciosamente por el pasillo de el vehículo,un autobús.En otro de los incómodos asientos,Kevin ligaba claramente con una de las alumnas,la cual se negaba a acceder a nada,por miedo claro a ser expulsada.

Finalmente,Tomoka terminó por ceder y corrió tras Kintaro,peleándose en su camino con Horio Satoshi,un compañero de clase y por el cual podría jurar que Tomoka sentía algo.Sin embargo,por culpa de la estúpida regla,ningún alumno se atrevía a dar ese paso importante entre ellos.Una expulsión debía ser pensada en serio,más en una de las más prestigiosas universidades.

Se acomodó mejor en el duro sillón y entrecerró los ojos,intentando poder descansar,cuando una sombra pasó ante ella,sentándose a su lado,en el sillón desacupado por su mejor amiga.Rodó sus ojos cansados hasta la figura,que se acomodaba mejor,apoyando su cabeza en su delgado hombro.

-Ne,hombre gato,¿qué te crees que haces?-Preguntó sin ni siquiera moverse.

-Acoplarme-.Respondió él cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos para mirarla-.Aunque eres tan delgada que tu hombro duele.¿Por qué no me dejas probarlos?-.Preguntó señalando los senos de la castaña.

-¿Eh?¡Tu lo flipas!-Exclamó ella tapándose-.No eres nada para querer tocarlos.

Ryoma la miró incrédulo y una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su rostro.Entonces comprendió.¿Qué no era nada?¡Era mucho!¡Era un hombre!Y además,¡adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas!

-¡Me da igual!-Protestó-.Calla y duérmete de una vez-.Ordenó.

Ryoma sonrió,colocándose mejor a su lado y enterrando su rostro entre su cuello,golpeándola con su aliento su brazo.Sakuno le miró por un instante,hasta que un olor familiar golpeó contra su olfato.Un olor a colonia masculina demasiado familiar,_Free attitude_,la misma que ella le regalara las navidades pasadas.

**Flas back:**

Kintaro saltó sobre la mesa,incitando al baile a los visitantes.La familia de Tomoka,como muchos otros años atrás,celebraban la navidad con las Ryuzaki.Sin embargo,había alguien presente en esa casa,pero no en la fiesta.Sakuno sabía algo contado por Kintaro sobre la relación de las navidades y Ryoma,pero no todo.Aprovechando un momento de despite,subió hasta la habitación de el chico.Tras llamar,la puerta se abrió,dejando ver a un dormido joven,con el cabello revuelto y los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué demonios quieres,fea?

-Feliz navidad a ti también,hombre gato-.Protestó,extendiéndole un paquete ante sus ojos-.O mejor dicho...feliz cumpleaños.

Ryoma abrió los ojos asombrado,mirando el paquete,para desviarlos hasta ella.

-Eres tonta-.Estepó,cojiendo el paquete-.Tonta y fea.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar,le cerró la puerta en las narices.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Y ahora,que estaban tan juntos,podía oler perfectamente el olor de aquella colonia.Nada más olerla la primera vez,la imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de el indomable chico.Pero no creyó que realmente él la usaría y que lo hiciera,la hacía inconscientemente feliz.Recargó su cabeza sobre la de él y terminó por quedarse completamente dormida.

-¡Echizen,Ryuzaki!¡Despierten!

La voz de Shiva los alteró,alzándose a la vez y chocando.La cabeza de el muchacho golpeó su barbilla y el se llevó el golpe en su cabeza también.

-¿¡Qué haces!?-Exclamó Ryoma frotándose la cabeza-.¡Cosa fea!

-¡Eres un bruto,hombre gato!-.Protestó ella rozándose la barbilla-.¡Ten más cuidado con mi cara!

-Tranquila,que no te la voy a arreglar,tu fealdad no se puede quitar ni operando-.Insultó,sacando su lengua.

-¡Guarda esa lengua,Ryoma Echizen!¡O te juro que te la meto yo!-Amenazó con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Tomoka-.Echizen,muchos chicos querrían estar en tu situación ahora mismo.

-Pues no entiendo por qué-,Contestó encojiéndose de hombros.

-¡Jolín,Echizen!-Exclamó Horio a su lado-.Te traduciré.Lo que Sakuno quería decir era que te metería la tuya dentro de tu boca,con la suya.

-¡Yo no he querido dar a entender eso!-Negó Sakuno molesta.

-Tranquila-.Suspiró Ryoma alejándose de ellos-.Yo no querría besar a una chica tan fea como tu.

Caminó,dispuesto a alejarse,mientras ella clavaba su mirada totalmente enrabiada en la espalda de el joven.Apretó los puños.

-¡Qué más te gustara a ti,Echizen!-Exclamó en grito-.Ya me gustaría saber qué chicas quisieran besar...te...

Miró incrédula a su alrededor,mientras todas las manos femeninas estaban alzadas.¡No podía creerselo!¡Todas aquellas chicas deseaban besar al molestoso Ryoma!

-Ryuzaki-.La llamó su tutora-.Acompáñame,por favor.

-Señorita...le prometo que entre él y yo no hay nada malo-.Habló nerviosa-.No me expulse...

-No es por eso,no es por eso-.La tranquilizó-.Bueno,tiene que ver con Echizen,pero...es algo raro...¡Oh,cielos,me estoy comportando como una colegiala!

-¿Qué ocurre?-.Se interesó Sakuno,pensando lo peor.Otra más para el bolsillo de el chico-.¿Le gusta...?

-Sí-.Respondió felizmente la mujer ante ella-.Tezuka es tan...tan...sexy...

Si hubiera sido un anime,habría terminado en el suelo.Pero entonces comprendió que sus intrigas habían terminado siendo ciertas.Pero...¿Qué tenía que ver el hombre gato en todo eso?

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-Preguntó,ignorando al chico-.No suelo tratar mucho con los profesores masculinos.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó Shiva sonriendo-.Para eso entra Echizen.Quiero que le entreges esto-.Sacó un sobre con un toque olor a colonia-.Dile a Echizen que la entrege a Kunimitsu de mi parte,por favor.

Sakuno miró por un instante el sobre,para desbiar su mirada hacia sus compañeros,los cuales recibían bronca por parte de Tezuka,el cual asistía también,por haber sobrepasado levemente la regla increblantable.

-¿Por qué no otra cosa mejor,señorita?-Preguntó maliciosamente-.A cambio de que nos den un poco de libertad estos dias,yo me encargo de hacerle llegar la carta a el profesor Tezuka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se vió arrastrada hasta un mirados,observando la belleza de los diversos centelleantes brillos de el sol contra la cristalina agua de el mar,rompiendo sus olas contra la húmeda playa.Tomoka y ella se miraron,alzando a la vez sus manos y señalando el cielo.

-¡BIKINI!-Exclamaron a la vez.

-¡Di que sí,Saku-chan!-.Alabó Kevin tras ella-.Seguro que deslumbrarás con tu magnífico cuerpo.

-Para lo que hay que ver.

Sakuno se estremeció en su rabia,apretando un puño y mirando de reojo al moreno.Echizen sonrió tras ella,dándole la espalda,pero la voz de Kevin le hizo retenerse.

-Que tu no seas capaz de ver más hallá de tus narices,no te da derecho a creer que los demás hombres no sentimos nada cuando vemos el cuerpo de Saku-chan-.Explicó el rubio de forma amenazante-.Ciego.

Sakuno pudo ver claramente,como Ryoma fruncía los labios y emitía un sonido incrédulo,mientras que ella volvía a ser alagada por ambos compañeros de casa.Especialmente,Kevin,el cual,entregó una preciosa rosa roja a la joven.

-Bueno,bueno-.Interrumpió Shiva-.Las chicas,vengan conmigo y los chicos,con Tezuka-.Explicó.

Un largo quejido se extendió,pero de buena gana terminaron accediendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miró atentamente su figura ante el espejo,decorada con la parte superior de un biquini y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros.De zapatos unas porqueras y sus dos trenzas en su cabello.Tomoka apareció tras ella,rozando sus brazos y sonriendo,mostrando el ajustado vestido azul y sus botas altas negras.

-Tenemos cuerpos de alucine,pero no sirve de nada,los chicos no se pueden acercar a nosotros-.Se quejó.

-Esta vez no-.Negó Sakuno sonriendo-.Tenemos via libre.Shiva nos dió permiso.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó Tomoka asombrada-.¿¡Quieres decir que podrá hacer lo que quiera!?

-Bingo-.Respondió Sakuno guiñándole un ojo-.Pero no hagais cosas grabes.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-Se interesó la amiga.

-Es un secreto,que tengo que arreglar ya-.Murmuró mirando su reloj-.¿Te importa que me vaya por otro lado?Luego nos veremos.

-No,claro...ves...

Sabía que Tomoka dudaba a veces de ella,pero era una persona que suele olvidarse de las cosas en seguida.Al menos,las referente a una persona que no fuera ella.Se aseguró que la carta se encontraba en su bolsillo y caminó hasta el exterior,tapándose el rostro al momento en que entró en contacto con el fuerte calor y sol.Sonrió y caminó hacia el lugar donde se instalaban los chicos,una pequeña caseta,parecida a la de las chicas e igual de ruidosa.

-Ruidosos...-Susurró seguida de otra voz a la vez-.¿Eh?...

Se volvió,encontrándose con Ryoma de frente.Este arrugó la cara y golpeó la frente de la castaña.

-Fea.

-Que te peten...-Le miró con cara de cabreo,pero recordó su pacto-.¿Sabes dónde está Tezuka?

-¿El entrenador?-.Preguntó pensativo-.Creo que está en la sala reservada para él.Al parecer no piensan tener muy encuenta a los alumnos hoy.Ten cuidado no te viole un burro.Chao.

-Tan mono como siempre-.Suspiró y negó con la cabeza-.Ya veremos cuando se enamoré.

Se rascó la cabeza,viendo aquella frase como imposible.¿Cómo podría aquel chico estar con alguna chica de forma seria?

-Nah...imposible-.Se dijo a sí misma-.Veamos dónde está el profesor...

Se adentró en la casa,buscando la sala indicada,hasta que finalmente la halló.Llamó y nada más escuchar el permiso adecuado,entró.Se asombró al ver a Kevin,sentando frente a Tezuka y ambos muy serios.

-Perdón por interrumpir,vendré más tarde-.Se disculpó.

-No será necesario-.Negó Tezuka rápidamente-.Kevin ya se iba.

El chico le miró atentamente y chisqueó la lengua,alzándose y acercándose hasta ella.Acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego,Saku-chan.

-Sí-.Respondió esta.

Cuando Kevin se marchó,Tezuka dejó escapar un gemido de alivio,para mirarla atentamente.

-¿Qué deseas?-Preguntó.

-Ah...sí-.Recordó.Se acercó hasta él y le extendió la carta.Tezuka arrugó las cejas-.No es mia-.Negó-.Es de Shiva-san-.Explicó-.Ella está enamorada de usted desde hace mucho tiempo y se está comportando como una colegiala cualquiera.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró el castaño y apuesto profesor-.Gracias.

Tomó la carta con nerviosismo y le dedicó una mirada.Sakuno sonrió,haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.Pese a que fuera tan antisocial,ese profesor también deseaba su propia intimidad,y pudo comprenderle un poco en ese momento.

-¿Todo bien?

Se volvió,al escuchar la voz familiar de Kevin.Sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza,acercándose hasta él.En su caminar,su pie izquierdo quedó atrapado,provocando que su cuerpo cediera,cayendo hacia delante.Las fuertes manos de el adolescente,la sujetaron a tiempo por los hombros.

-Por favor,princesa,ten más cuidado-.Rogó él en una sonrisa-.Podrías hacerte mucho daño y no quiero que la mujer que amo sufra dolor.

La alzó,colocándola mejor sobre el suelo y rozando su nariz en un gesto infantil.

-Por eso mismo,no soporto a ese Echizen-.Explicó,caminando a su lado-.Siempre se está metiendo contigo y burlándose.No se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

-Eres todo un galán-.Alagó asombrada la chica-.Pero el hombre gato no creo que sea tan malo.

-¡Oh,venga,Saku-chan!-Protestó él incrédulo-.Siempre te está molestando.Incluso te obliga a prepararle la comida...y yo...yo siento deteniéndose la chica-.Kevin...si tu también quieres que te haga de comer,lo mismo me da hacer para dos que para tres.

Kevin rió ante ella,negando con la cabeza.Fue en ese momento,cuando se dió cuenta de lo apuesto que podría llegar a ser.

-Veo que no lo entiendes,Sakuno-.Habló de nuevo-.Yo...quiero que solo sea para mi.Que tu...-Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó con suavidad de el mentón-.Seas mia.

Su corazón latio con fuerza.¿Era posible que ese chico se estuviera declarando?No,más hallá de todo,estaba besándola y a ella no le importaba.Al rebés,parecía gustarle.Al momento en que alzó sus manos para abrazarle,unos ojos chocaron con los sullos,entrecerrándose.Se apartó y miró asustada la figura que estaba tras ellos,con los puños cerrados con fuerza y los dientes chirriantes.

-Maldito Kevin...¡Maldito!

Continuará...

**Bueno,hasta aquí llegó el capi n.n.Los problemas para Saku empiezan ya,dentro de nada.Omg,los han pillado besándose,jol.¿Qué pasará?...Ahora mi contesta n.n**

**Debi:¡**Wola!n.n.¡Qué alegría verte por aquí también n.n.!¡Me hace muy feliz!¡un besote!

**Shami**:¡Encantada!Aquí nuevo capi n.n.Espero fuera de su agrado n.n.¡Muchas gracias por leerme n-n!

**july-chan:¡**Wola!n.n.Qué vaXD,No me canso n.n.No te preocupes,que recuerdos continuará pronto n.n.En su turnoXD.Un beso!

** Yaaaa!n.n.Los demás contesté modo Replay de ese.¿Qué más...?¡Ah,sí!Avance:**

Los dias en la playa continuan como si nada para los demás,sin embargo,Sakuno tendrá un duro cambio en su vida.¡Comienza a marcar su vida amorosa!

**¡¡Nos leemos pronto!!n.n.**

**Chia.**


	3. loca

**¡¡Wolita!!¡Ya,ya!TRaje conti TOTtodo porque no pude salir de marchaT.T.En fin,otro día sera:3.Aquí traigo capi nuevo n.n.Cargadito con cosas XD.**

**AViso:**Durante el capi,Saku cumple los diecisiete,por eso,en noviembre ella ya los tienes,pero Ryoma noXD.

**Capítulo3:**Loca.

**-Maldito Kevin...¡Maldito!**

**

* * *

**

Su cuerpo se tensó,apartándose de el rubio de golpe y dando varios pasos atrás,¿Qué había echo?¡Besarle!Se frotó los labios con el dorso de la mano,haciéndose daño ante ese gesto.Sintió unos rápidos pasos correr hacia ella.Cerró los ojos con fuerza,sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho,echándola hacia atrás con delicadeza.

-Si quieres golpear a Kevin,asegurate de no fallar.

Los abrió rápidamente,encontrándose con una espalda familiar y una imagen de lo más extraña.Ryoma sujetaba el puño de Kintaro cerca de su rostro,mientras que Kevin se había apartado bruscamente,apoyándose sobre uno de los barandales.Sonrió sarcásticamente y se rozó los labios,señalándolos a todos.

-Que bueno que siempre estés detrás de Sakuno,Echizen-.Dijo mirando al nombrado que había soltado el golpe de Kintaro-.Y tu también Kintaro.Así podemos hablar claro de todo.

-No tengo nada que hablar-.Respondió Echizen,guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y volviéndose-.Tan solo pasaba por aquí.

-No te hagas el longis-.Sonrió pícaramente Kevin-.Que bien que comeis juntos.Os he visto.

Sakuno llevó una mano hasta su boca,tapándola,al momento de ocultar una exclamación,sin embargo,él sonrió,encojiéndose de hombros.

-Me da pereza comprar la comida y quería que ella me la hiciera.¿Qué tiene eso de malo?Además,si hubiera sabido que era tuya,no le habría pedido nada.

Se volvió,mirando de reojo a Sakuno,la cual le miraba totalmente confusa.

-No quiero más comida hecha por una cosa fea-.Declaró-.Que os lo paseis bien.

-¡Estúpido Echizen!-Exclamó ella apretando los puños-.¡Eres un...!

Sintió como un fuerte dedo obligaba a silenciar sus labios y tragó saliva,al encontrarse unos brillantes ojos dorados.

-Ahora,no puedes andar por ahí metiendo la pica con otros hombres,¿no crees?-.Susurró el moreno-.Hasta luego,Ryuzaki.

Se volvió,dejándola completamente sola entre aquellos dos chicos,los cuales no dejaban de mirarse seriamente.Kintaro seguía manteniendo los puños apretados desde que había sido liberado por parte de Ryoma y en cualquier momento,estaba dispuesto a lanzarse contra él.El silencio corría por el lugar,siendo roto por todas las risas de libertad en la playa cercana.

-Kintaro,Sakuno es mia-.Declaró Kevin sonriendo orgullosamente-.Ya nos hemos besado.

-¡Eso no significa nada!-Protestó el pelirojo-.¡Se puede besar a quien sea!

-¿En serio?-Exclamó el rubio bufando-.Yo no lo creo así.Sakuno.

Le miró finalmente a los ojos,temblando al momento.Aquellos ojos la miraban con arrogancia,mostrando claramente el deseo de sastifacción por tener un trofeo entre sus manos para dar envidia a los demás.Ese trofeo,era ella.Había superado a Kintaro y lo estaba demostrando.Apretó sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres.Kevin?-Preguntó casi en un susurro.

Lo odiaba.Odiaba a las personas que usaban a otras para conseguir algo.

-A que tu me amas.

Aquello más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.Cierto que no había sentido ascos al besarle.Cierto que su cuerpo había temblado de emoción sin darse cuenta,pero,¿Ella conocía realmente el amor?No.¿cómo podía saber que lo que sentía era amor por él?En ese momento solo sentía...Rabia.

-**Muérete**-.Maldijo por lo bajo.

Se volteó,ocultando su rostro debajo de su flequillo,al tiempo de escuchar un grito por parte de Kintaro,seguido de un sonido sordo.Se volvió con miedo,llevando sus manos hasta su boca.

-Imposible...-Susurró temblando-.No...puede ser verdad...

* * *

El sonido de los pasos silenciosos de Shiba la estresaban aún más.Kintaro estaba moviendo sus piernas nerviosamente en el puesto que estaba sentado,mientras que ella deboraba las uñas que tanto tiempo le costó dejar crecer.Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y las lágrimas que habían estado ardiendo en sus rojizos ojos,fueron expulsadas,enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el recien llegado. 

-Echizen...-Susurró Kintaro con asombro.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó acomodándose junto a ella y zarandeándola-.Tezuka no terminó de contarme.

-No han dicho nada todavía.

Se aferró a la grisacea camiseta que llevaba el moreno,sintiendo en su cabeza retumbar sus propias palabras.Kevin había sido arrastrado al romperse la barandilla contra una enorme roca,golpeándose rudamente contra esta.Había sido adentrando en el quirófano sin escuchar ninguna explicación,ni tampoco dárlas.Llevaban tres horas en el lugar,sin noticias.Sintió como la acunaba entre sus brazos y se dejó caer,llorando.

-Fue...mi culpa-.Susurró horrorizada-.Yo...le maldije...deseé que se muriera...otra vez lo mismo...yo...mato a la gente...

-¿Qué dices,Sakuno?-Exclamó Kintaro levantándose-.¡No fue culpa tuya!

-¡Sí que lo fue!-Protestó aferrándose más a Ryoma-.¡Yo lo maldije!¡Deseé que se muriera!

-Pues no se preocupe tanto,señorita-.Habló una fuerte voz femenina-.Está vivo.A salvo.

-¿¡De verdad!?-Exclamó Shiba acercándose-.¿Cómo está doctora?

La mujer,de unos treinta años,de cabellos oscuros largos y sedosos,ojos miel penetrantes,negó con la cabeza.

-Su vida no corre peligro,pero...no podrá volver a caminar.

-¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó Sakuno derrumbándose de nuevo-.¡No puede ser!

De nuevo,se vió sujeta por uno de los fuertes brazos de Ryoma,sentándola sobre la silla y frotando sus rodillas para quitar la viruta de el suelo.Lo apartó bruscamente y caminó hasta la mujer tomándola con fuerza de las manos.

-Mentalmente...¿cómo se encuentra?

-Aún no ha despertado-.Explicó-.Pero creemos que bien.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.Su mente se convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla.La cupabilidad inundaba su cuerpo a raudales,incesando a sus más alocadas ideas.Que lejos estaban todos,de saber lo que su mente pensaba,disuelta en la culpabilidad de el accidente de su compañero.No sabía,que sus decisiones,serían las que más torturarían su vida amorosa desde ese momento.

* * *

La enfermera entró por última vez en la noche,controlando al enfermo.Kevin contestó,ya despierto,a todas sus preguntas.Habían pasado ocho largas horas desde que el rubio había recibido su noticia y ella,decidió quedarse de guardia esa noche tras pensarlo aún más. 

-¿Por qué estás conmigo?-Preguntó roncamente-.Deberías de estar disfrutando de las vacaciones.

-Que la disfruten los demás,Kevin-.Respondió molesta por esas palabras-.He decidido quedarme contigo.Es culpa mia lo que te pasó...Por eso,he decidido que me quedaré contigo.Seré tu...novia si así lo deseas.

-Ju...¡¡Juuaaaaa!!-Se rió fuertemente-.No quiero tu maldita pena.Pierdete con ella ahora.¿Quién querría cargar con un inválido como yo?

-No es pena-.Protestó-.¡Es culpabilidad!¡Y yo!¡Yo quiero cargar contigo!

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de el rubio,mirándole con rabia.Sintió una mano pesada sobre su cabeza,acariciándola con ternura.

-No llores-.Rogó-.Me aflije verte llorar.

-Si es la primera vez que me ves hacerlo-.Se quejó frotándose los ojos.

-No es verdad-.Negó él-.Hace menos de un mes...Llorabas.No sé que fue lo que te hizo llorar,pero me cabreó.Sakuno-.La miró de reojo y apretó los labios-.Creo que te has llevado una idea equivocada de lo que he querido dar a entender con Echizen-.Apretó los labios y susurró-.Estaba celoso,con locura.No soportaba pensar que ese estúpido siempre te está molestando porque le da la gana,que comas con él...que hables con él.Sé que eres una persona libre,pero...Mientras estés conmigo,no te acerques a él.

¡Eso es una locura!-Protestó asombrada-.¡Vivimos en la misma casa!

-Entonces,marchémonos...

-¡No!-,Negó-.Prometo no acercarme a Ryoma,pero...¡no me alejes de mi casa!

-Está bien-.Aceptó-.No creas que soy tan malo.

Ella sonrió.Quizás fuera un error,un grabe y obligatorio error.Pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en eso.Kevin había sido herido de esa forma tan grabe por su culpa y lo único que podía hacer,era estar junto a él.Aquello no podría salir de su hogar,nadie podría saberlo,si era así,todo su mundo se vendría abajo y ya la mitad,estaba hundido hasta el fondo.

* * *

Cuando su abuela se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Kevin,se extraño realmente.No le dió verdadera importancia,pero vivir con tres adolescentes en una casa totalmente cercanos,era realmente agoviante para ella.Eso no fue el único cambio que recibió,puesto que Kevin demandó que Sakuno dormiría junto a él.Ella no se negó.Apartir de ahora,se veía con la mera intención de sastifacer a aquel adolescente huraño,el cual,no podía caminar gracias a ella. 

Aquello no fue tan mal como su abuela creía,pero solo fue al principio de los meses.Estar al lado de una persona como él,que no quería más que estar con ella en todo momento,era realmente difícil.Kevin era demasiado celoso como para permitir que saliera en según que momentos y vestida con algún que otro vestido.El uniforme de la escuela lo toleraba,pues no le quedaba otra opción,sin embargo,los típicos vestidos,la ropa sexy que solía portar,quedó atrapada en cualquier cajón de el armario.Su ropa ahora era siempre comprada por catálogo y de la más ejecutiva que hubiera.El cierre de los jerseys en su pecho,llegaba a ser hasta axfisiante.

Pensó,que,lentamente,podría enamorarse de Kevin,pero eso...fue realmente imposible.No conocía que era el amor.Cierto que él se lo procesaba en grandes medidas,hasta axfisiantes,pero no lo entendía.A él le gustaba dejar marcas de su deseo en su cuello,marcas que nadie podría ver con esos altos cuellos,pero le hacían feliz.Sus besos eran leves rozes entre sus labios,obligándola a sentir cosquillas ante ese acto.Le gustaba enterrar sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos antes de dormirse y besar sus dedos.

Por otro lado,estaba su compañerismo.Llevó a cabo su promesa de alejarse de Ryoma,lo cual,no fue verdaderamente difícil,puesto que él mismo se apartó.Estuvo presente,el día que se cambió de habitación,siendo ese el último en que hablaron.

**Flas back**

Cerró con fuerza la puerta trasera de su habitación,tirando contra el suelo el marco de fotos que su abuela,había ocultado entre su ropa.Odiaba aquella foto,no podía ni verla.Eran un claro reflejo de su malestar interior,un pasado que deseaba ocultar,no,peor,quería borrar para siempre.Y su abuela,se mantenía pegado a él,queriendo que ella también lo fuera.No lo sería.Apartir de ahora,estaría demasiado ocupada como para pensar en aquello,pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Inconscientemente,caminó hacia el lugar donde los cristales descansaban tras su empuje.Alzó el pie,con idea de pisarlos pero un brazo retuvo su intención,empujándola desde el pecho.

-¿Qué haces,cosa fea?

-Echizen-.Gruñó asustada-.¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto!?

-Evitar que te cortes-.Señaló los cristales y cedió al empuje de su liberación-.Te estás volviendo loca,Sakuno.

-¡Déjame!-Exclamó empujándole-.¡No quiero que me toques!¡No lo quiero!

Un puño golpeó con fuerza el panel de su puerta,quedando roto,rescabrajado.Sakuno tembló sobre sus pies,observando como aquella espalda se adentraba en el interior de su habitación,cerrando la puerta tras ella sin la menor de las delicadezas.Se acercó hasta ella,presa de sus nervios y abriéndola,al momento en que el chico se tumbó sobre su cama,usando de almohada sus brazos,como ya constumbre verlo de ese modo.Lo cojió con fuerza de un moflete,sintiendo un manotazo en su mano.

-No me toques-.Advirtió sin mirarla-.Ahora tienes un hombre al que amar.Hazselo a él.

-¿Por qué hablas asi?Parece que entre nosotros...

-Entre nosotros nunca hubo nada-.La interrumpió mirándola finalmente-.Así que no te investes cosas.Me aburres de lo repetitiva que eres,fea.Largo,quiero dormir.

Arrugó los labios en una mueca de molestía,apretando sus puños con fuerza.Era la primera vez,pero tenía que hacerlo,algo muy fuerte se lo decía.Alzó su mano y en menos tiempo de lo que creía,esta golpeó contra el rostro contrario,doliéndole.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?-Exclamó Ryoma alzándose-.Pues no que me larga un puñetazo...La muy...

No quiso escucharle más.Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había golpeado y que Ryoma la insultara,era normal.No tenía ningún derecho.¿Quizás esperaba algo de él?Podría ser,pero en su plena confusión de adolescencia y miedo,no podría comprender qué era.Pero algo sí quedó:Él dejó de hablarla.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Desde entonces se convirtieron en dos simples extraños.Si en algún caso grabe tenían que hablarse,él era Echizen y ella,Ryuzaki.Se acabaron los piques entre ellos,las comidas a solas,nada.no había nada.Vivía por y para Kevin.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?-Preguntó. 

Acomodó las almohadas por tercera vez tras la espalda de Kevin,el cual,la miraba atentamente.Vestida con un fino camisón que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus pies totalmemte su figura.Sintió como una mano se aferró de la zona que holgaba en su vientre,alzándola lentamente.

Sabía que aquello tarde o temprano,terminaría pasando.Kevin era un adolescente,y como tal,tenía las hormonas gritonas.Sintió como jugó con sus dedos sobre su vientre,moviéndolos circularmente,hasta encontrar bajo la tela el hollo que creaba su hombligo,para urgar en esa parte.

Cerró los ojos,intentando concentrarse en las sensaciones que ese simple gesto debería de recorrer su cuerpo.

-Sakuno-.Murmuró ronco-.Desnúdate.

Le miró asombrada,tragando saliva.Estaba claro que Kevin hablaba en serio.Llevó sus manos hasta el filo de el cuello de su camisón,donde esperaban los botones para ser abiertos.Los quitó lentamente,sintiendo la ansiosa mirada de el chico sobre los trozos de piel que fue dejando ver a medida que resbalaba por su piel.

Se arrodilló en la cama,totalmnete desnuda,excepto por las tímidas prendas interior.Se agachó levemente,dejando que sin sutilezas,deborara su boca.Sintió como las rápidas manos cedían la tela de su sujetador de encaje,tirándolo lejos.

-Sakuno,eres preciosa-.Susurró roncamente.Llevó las manos femeninas hasta su pecho-.Quiero que me toques.

Se tensó inconscientemente.Muchas veces le había labado,pero jamás se interesó en el para algo más.Al sentir la mirada molesta de el chico movió lentamente sus manos sobre la tela,para deslizarlas bajo ésta al momento en que llegó a las caderas masculinas.La suave piel pasó por las yemas de sus dedos dedos,torneando los débiles músculos por la falta de ejercicio.Sin embargo,aquel tacto cálido la llenó de culpa.Sus remordimientos podían volver a caer de nuevo.¿De verdad estaba con Kevin por culpa...o...pena?

Lo miró atentamente,alzándo la tela aún más y quitando finalmente la camisa negra que siempre usaba para dormir.

-Sakuno-.La llamó al ver su extraña preocupación-.Los condones están en ese cajón.

Señaló la pequeña cómoda.Una cómoda que no tardó en descubrir.¡Cielos!¡Aún existía!Su abuela estaba dispuesta a que su pasado la persiguiera.Abrió le cajón lentamente y encontró lo que buscaba,enrrollado en un pañuelo rojizo.Nada más volverse hacia él,se lo extendió ante su demanda.Tragó saliva.Ya no había vuelta atrás.Sería presa de su propia decisión.

-Ke...Kevin,por favor-.Rogó avergonzada-.No gimas tan fuerte...Los demás aún están levantados.

-Que se mueran de envidia...-Gruñó.

Sintió como apresó su cintura con fuerza,alzando de ese modo el ritmo marcado.Sentada sobre sus caderas,con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de el chico,dejaba que la giara en aquel momento tan íntimo que ni sabía entender si llegaba a comprender.Kevin gemía debajo de ella con frenesí,mientras que simplemente,no comprendía qué le estaba dando tanta sastifacción al chico,hasta incluso obligarle a gritar de placer.

Un ruido llegó desde el pasillo.Le miró asustada,saltando de encima de él con brusquedad,tapándose con lo primero que pillara,que justamente fue la camiseta de el chica,que apenas cubría.Cuando abrió la puerta,se encontró con un objeto roto en el suelo,un olor realmente familiar y dos figuras a cada lado de el pasillo,con las miradas clavadas en ella.

-Kintaro...Echizen...-Susurró.

Miró al moreno el último,encontrándolo con las manos dentro de sus pantalones y dándose la vuelta.Volvió a cabrarla en los cristales sobre el suelo,para arrodillarse y recoger uno de ellos.

-Ese bestia...-Gruñó Kintaro empezando a recogerlos también-.He ido a verle para salir,estaba con el bote entre sus manos,sin que se diera cuenta.Iba a dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio cuando...-La miró avergonzado-.Escuchamos a Kevin gemir...Empotró la colonia contra el suelo el muy bestia...

Recojió un trozo de cristal,al momento en que sintió algo cáliente y húmedo sobre su mano diestra.Alzó la vista,encontrándose con el llanto silencioso de sus ojos,al mirarse en el espejo frente a ella.

-Cruel...-Susurró-.Yo...le regalé esto...es cruel...

-Sakuno-.Llamó Kevin desde el interior de la habitación-.¿Tardarás mucho?Tengo sueño.

-Bajo a tirar esto y regreso-.Respondió.

Sin soltar la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo,caminó hasta la cocina,seguida por Kintaro de cerca.Ambos tiraron los diminutos cristales con cuidado,mientras que el pelirojo no quitaba la mirada de su espalda.

-¿Por qué lo haces,Saku?-Preguntó finalmente-.¿Estás con él por lástima?

-No-.Negó murmurando para sí misma-.No es lástima,no,no lo es...Es culpabilidad...sí,eso es...

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó Kintaro zarandeándola-.¡Te estás volviendo loca!

-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me dice que me estoy volviendo loca!?¡Fui yo quien estuvo apunto de matarlo!-Se agarró con fuerza a la ropa de el chico,despreocupándose de la suya-.¡Es culpabilidad!

-Sakuno-.Gruñó el chico cerrando los ojos y quitándose su chaqueta-.Yo no soy de piedra,por favor...-.Tras taparla torpemente,volvió a mirarla,limpiando las grandes lágrimas-.Solo te diré un consejo,tal y como se lo diré a Echizen;Deja de engañarte.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza.¿Engañarse?Eso era lo que realmente hacía?¿Estar con Kevin era un engaño?No podía ser cierto.Era algo que no podía evitar no pensar,tanto,como la razón de que aquel simple bote de colonia,le doliera tanto de haber sido roto.

-Kintaro..Por favor-.Rogó-.No digas nada en las clases...No quiero que me expulsen.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que querrá Kevin?-Preguntó el pelirojo arqueando una ceja-.Sakuno,mira lo que ha echo contigo.¡Tu antes no vestias de esa forma!¡Tampoco regresabas a casa tras las clases!

-Tengo que cuidarle.

-¡No es tu dueño!-Protestó ansioso-.Debes de darte cuenta.

-Déjalo ya,Kintaro-.Zanjó-.Seguiré junto a él,aunque no quiera nadie...

* * *

_Cinco meses después,noviembre de los diecisiete._

¿Realmente había dicho esas palabras?Sí.¿Las había cumplido?Al pie de la letra.En ese momento,era lo que pensaba,sentada en la sala de espera de aquel hospital,con las manos apretadas en su falda marrón y los ojos cerrados a presión.

Cinco meses habían pasado en medio de aquella turbulenta decisión.Cinco meses entre los que su cumpleaños la llevó a tener ya diecisiete años.Esa era la simple edad que tenía y parecía que había vivido una vida entera.Cargar con una persona en el estado que optó Kevin,fue realmente duro.Finalmente,y tras muchos estudios,aceptó hacer una operación especial.Aún estaba en pruebas,pero le dieron las esperanzas de poder caminar.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese entonces,menos ella.Kintaro continuó en el hogar Ryuzaki,sin embargo,cambió su escolaridad.La evitó totalmente,intentando borrar de su mente aquella vulgar mujer que vió desnuda,recien de haber tenido sexo con un hombre que no conseguía llenar esa experiencia necesaria.

Por otra parte,Ryoma.Éste,de golpe y porrazo,decidió tomarse unas ligeras vacaciones,marchándose de visita hacia sus padres,en America.Solo se despidió de Sumire,enviándole el dinero necesario para continuar manteniendo su habitación.No supo sin enfadarse o no por no haberse despedido de ella,pero seguramente,si lo hubiera echo,terminarian teniendo cualquier otra ridícula pelea.Jamás supo si Kintaro realmente le dijo la misma frase que le estepó a ella.¿Sería una duda que tendría respuesta algún día?¿Querría Echizen hablarla otra vez?Ni siquiera se había disculpado por el tonto puñetazo,pero le dolía demasiado que él también rompiera aquel objeto tan importante.Solo era una colonia,pero fue regalada con algo más que cumplimiento.

-Sakuno...

La voz de su abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos,sintiendo como dejaba una manta sobre su cuerpo,arropándola.Sumire se sentó a su lado,rozando sus largos cabellos y besando su mejilla.

-Tardan demasiado,abuela-.Se quejó con voz adormilada.

-La operación es larga,querida.Espera.La paciencia es una virtud-.Aconsejó la mujer.La miró atentamente y suspirío-.Kintaro me dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de venir,pero que era seguro que vendría.

-Kintaro es demasiado bueno,para no hablarme-.Susurró.

-No entiendo bien que es lo que ha pasado,Sakuno.Pero desde que esos tres muchachos entraron en casa,tu vida giró más que cuando...

-¡No lo digas!-Exclamó molesta-.¡Deja de querer recordármelo en cada momento!Ya te dije que yo...yo...

-Ya entiendo-.Suspiró Sumire acomodándose a su lado-.Así que "_eso_" es lo que te ata a este muchacho.Eres realmente loca,Sakuno,muy loca.

-Parece que todo el mundo sigue poniéndose de acuerdo para llamarme así,primero Echizen,luego Kintaro y ahora tu-.Sonrió melancólicamente-.Quizás sí lo sea.

-Sakuno,¿has pensado que hacer si Kevin vuelve a andar?¿Seguirás atada a él?-Preguntó derepente Ryuzaki-.Eres una cria que siempre actua ante su primera idea,no creo que tengas una segunda en mente.

-Ni siquiera pensé en esto-.Recalcó-.Cierto que no dejé de intentar convencerlo,pero...no sé que haré.

-¿Le amas?Eso es lo importante.

-No sé que es amar.

Sumire la miró asombrada,poniéndose cerca de el filo de el asiento.Su boca se abrió para intentar que su nieta aclara eso,pero fue rota por otra voz conocida.Ambas Ryuzakis miraron sin poder creerse las dos figuras estacionadas frente a ellas.

-E---Echizen-.Exclamó la joven tapándose la boca.

-Hola-.Dijo este secamente.

-¡Venga,no seas así!-Exclamó Kintaro suspirando-.Desde que ha llegado de America no ha dejado de preguntarme sobre ti.

-Dirás que tu no has dejado de hablarme de ella mientras yo dormía-.Protestó el moreno agotado-.Eres más pesado que mi abuela en brazos-.Se volvió hacia ellas-.¿Se sabe algo?

-Nada -.Respondió Sakuno negando con la cabeza-.Llevan ahí dentro tantas horas y ni una sola noticia.

-Ya te dije,paciencia-.Recordó Sumire alzándose-.Chicos,ya que han venido,iré un momento a casa.Echizen,llevaré tu equipaje de paso.

-Gracias.

-Espere,señora-.La llamó Tooyama-.Iré con uster,quiero ducharme y cambiarme de ropa,para estar más cómodo,si no os importa.

Miró atentamente a los otros dos jovenes,recibiendo como respuesta un "no" y una mirada de "largate ya,pesado".

-Este Kintaro-.Susurró en una sonrisa la castaña.

-Baka de nacimiento.

Le miró de reojo,observando el largo cabello que caía a cada lado de su rostro.No era tan largo,pero sí que había crecido lo suficiente como para que sus mechas verdosas,se realzaran aún más.Vestido con una camisa blanca,bajo una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros de conjunto.El movimiento creado por él,llegó hasta ella como aire,dejando oler un olor demasiado familiar.

-La...colonia-.Susurró asombrada.

-Sigo llevándola.Me gusta el olor que hace-.La miró,sonriendo arrogantemente-.Aunque solo funciona con mi olor corporal.Ten cuidado,no te vayas a volver loca por mi,fea.

Un fuerte sentimiento de alegría golpeó contra su pecho,inundándolo en demasia sin saber que poder hacer con él.La ponía nerviosa,obligaba a que su rostro ardiera,que su corazón golpeara con fuerza,que sintiera deseos de reir y llorar a la vez.Era una sensación tan potente,que cualquiera se sentiría extraño.

-¿Vas a...quedarte?-Preguntó clavando sus ojos en la pared frontal.

-Seguramente-.Respondió-.¿Te molesta eso?Porque si me arriesgo a que me vuelvas a pegar,con las cozes que das,mi vida corre un grabe peligro.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?¡Maldito hombre gato!-Exclamó entre dientes-.Eres de lo que no hay.

Ryoma sonrió,sacando su lengua como contestación,para taparse la boca rápidamente y apartar el rostro,al momento en que una mano voló directamente hasta sus labios.

-Te dije que yo misma te la volvería a meter,recuérdalo-.Amenazó sonriendo.

-Aunque esta vez no amenazastes con tu lengua,prefiero que no sea con ninguna de las dos,fea más que fea.

-¡Burró!

-¡Lagarta!

-Ejem.

Ambos detuvieron su reencuentro,mirando hacia su derecha.Ambos delineraron la figura femenina que se mantenía cruzada de brazos ante ellos,mirándolos como simples gusandos.Ryoma se colocó cómodamente de nuevo en su asiento,mientras que Sakuno la miró interrogantemente.

-¿Son amigos de Kevin?-Preguntó una voz melodiosa.

Sakuno afirmó,perdiéndose en los azulados ojos de la joven rubia ante ellos,que los miraba incrédula.

-No puedo creerme que él halla estado jugando con vosotros-.Suspiró-.¿En que estaría pensando?

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Ryoma molesto.

-¡Oh,perdonad mi mala educación-.Exclamó la chica sonriendo-.Me llamo Kira Stuart y soy la prometida de Kevin.

continuará...

**¡Bien!Capi terminado:3.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sakuno se quedó con Kevin,renegando a todo lo de su vida,vivir con él,compartir habitación,ect.¿Qué le depara el destino con la llegada de esta chica?¿Kevin la estuvo engañando?¿Saldrá de la operción?¡Todo y más en el próximo!**

**Debi:**¡Wola wapa!Perdona,no es que estuviera demasiado ocupada ni nada por el estilo,simplemente es que es el secreto de el ficXD,por eso no te dije n.n.Ni siquiera yo sé con quien terminará en el futuro n.n.¡En este quedó tu pregunta respuesta n.n.!quien dijoXD,era la pregunta que todos os quedasteisXD.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo n.n!**

**Solo informar de un nuevo fic n.n:Gigoló n.n.Espero que también les guste y me dejen algún Rw n,n.**

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Chia.**


	4. Sayonara

**¡¡Wola!!Llegó con nuevo capítulo y más largo O.O.Haber qué les parece n.n.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:Sayonara.**

_**Me llamo Kira Stuart y soy la prometida de Kevin.**_

Aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire, deborando cada parte de el cerebro de la joven.Sus rojizos ojos miraron incrédulamente a la persona que tenía ante ella, hasta que sintió el apretón de una firme mano en su hombro.Se volteó, encontrándose con los dorados ojos de el recien llegado.Kira, todavía esperaba una respuesta y seguramente, querría saber que eran "_amigos_".¿Cómo serlo después de todo lo que había pasado?Aunque ella no lograra a entenderlo, Kevin había quitado sus primeros sueños.Se había entregado a él, abandonado todo, poniendo en peligro su reputación y la plaza en Seigaku.No era broma, como tampoco lo era las palabras dichas por aquella mujer.

Sí,mujer.Porque Kira Stuart no era una adolescente como ella,si no,una mujer de pies a cabeza.Al menos,tendría los diecinueve,casi los veinte.¡Preciosa!¿Cómo podría competir contra ella?Aunque su espíritu de lucha,no estaba creciendo en su interior.Se aferró a la mano que le ofrecía consuelo y sonrió.

-Soy su novia-,Confesó.

Pese a lo que ambos creían,Kira rió.Fuertemente,rompiendo el silencio cortante de el hospital.Sakuno miró sin comprender a Ryoma,el cual frunció las cejas,totalmente desconcertado.¿Estaba loca esa mujer?

-Per..perdone-.Murmuró asustada-.No lo he dicho en broma.

-Lo sé,lo sé-.Apacigüó la mujer-.No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto.Se lia con otras chicas y luego hace que ellas me digan que son sus novias.Todo esto desde que se enteró que tendría que casarse conmigo.

-¿Un matrimonio de convenencia?-Preguntó Ryoma serio.

-Así es-.Respondió la despampanante rubia-.Su padre lo organizó todo.

Caminó varios pasos,hasta sentarse junto a Sakuno,quitando el enorme abrigo de piel que llevaba.Sakuno ni quiso saber de qué animal se trataba.Aquello era una crueldad innecesaria.Frunció las cejas,al sentir el fuerte perfume que adornaba cada poro de la piel contraria,llegando hasta su olfato.Anteriormente había sentido aquel olor,en una de las camisas de Kevin,cuando eran más jóvenes,pero en ese tiempo,no creía que nada de lo sucedido,fuera a ser su futuro.

-Siempre ha sido un crio muy sensible,dentro de lo que cabe-.Explicó pacientemente la mujer-.Desde que era pequeño,fue el centro de atención,pero,al nacer su hermano pequeño,sus padres desviaron toda su atención al pequeño,olvidándose de él.Se undió profundamente,hasta que al comenzar el instituto,todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.Su atractivo llamó la atenció y justo cuando estaba en la cúspide,decidió salir de ahí y llegar hasta Japón.

-Aquí también armó barrullo-.Se quejó Ryoma.

-Me lo imagino.Ese chico-.Suspiró Kira-.Si no llama la atención,se vuelve una bola dramática.Y lo peor de todo...Es que siempre tiene que tener la razón.Si no la tiene,se vuelve...agresivo.

Ryoma se arqueó,al sentir como la pequeña mano de Sakuno apresó la suya,temblorosa.Ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso era verdad y no estaba orgullosa.Simplemente,lo que llevó a descubrirlo,fue negarse a hacerlo sin condón.Kevin finalmente accedió,pero cuando estaban unidos,pelliscó con tanta fuerza el pezón izquierdo,que lo amorotanó durante dias,obligándola a ir al ginecólogo por precaución.Y aquella no fue la única vez.Sus labios fueron mordidos con rudeza muchas veces y sus nalgas,pagaron el precio de sus manos.Por supuesto,que nunca se lo diría a su abuela o alguien.Kevin era capaz de mentir,poner ojitos y decir que no era cierto.Tenía el riesgo de ser expulsada por relacionarse con una chico.No,no lo contaría.

-Pero en el fondo,solo es un niño que necesita ser amado-.Terminó Kira sonriente.

-Eso no lo excusa de maltrato-.Se revolvió Ryoma molesto-.Para nada.

-Seguramente,tu no puedes comprenderle-.Defendió la rubia-.¡Ese chico fue abandonado por sus padres!

-¡Eso no desquita que la maltratara!-Gritó Echizen poniéndose en pie y señalando a Sakuno-.¡Ninguno!

-Ry...Ryoma-.Le llamó avergonzada la joven tirando de su camisa-.Por favor...no grites...

Ryoma bufó,sentándose sobre la silla con fuerza,apartándo su rostro y mano de ella.Sakuno se entristeció.Ahora que todo volvía air bien,metía la pata de nuevo.¿Qué podría haber dicho mejor que "no grites"¿?Quizás,si hubiera dicho "me avergüenzas" hubiera sido mejor?

No lo sabía.Parecía estar destinada a meter la pata.

Kira suspiró,cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo maliciosa.

-Ya veo-.Dijo alzando una ceja-.Así que la ha quitado.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Sakuno perdida.

Volvió su rostro hacia el chico,el cual miraba incrédulo a la joven,fulminándola con mirada.Se alzó,guardando sus manos dentro de sus negros pantalones.

-A mi nadie me ha quitado nada.

Ladeando la cabeza,comenzó a alejarse.Justo en ese instante,las puertas de el quirófano se abrieron.El médico apareció,asombrándose al encontrarse a Kira,para sonreir y estrecharla entre sus brazos.Los dos adolescentes le miraron sin comprender.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte,Kira-.Saludó el médico-.Es una lástima que algo como esto te haya obligado venir hasta aquí.

-Cierto-.Afirmó Kira suspirando-.Este imbécil solo sabe meterse en lios.

-Doctor-.Llamó preocupada Sakuno.

-¡Oh,señorita Ryuzaki!-Exclamó el hombre asombrado-.Es increible que todavía esté aquí.

-¿In..creible?-Preguntó desconcertada-.¿¡De qué está...!?

-¿Cómo está?-La cortó Kira sonriendo-.Seguramente,querrá saberlo,es su nueva novia.

-¡Claro!-Se sorprendió el doctor Iwasaki-.Por eso has estado todo el tiempo con él.Yo creía que era tu amiga-.Explicó mirando a la extranjera-.Qué metedura de pata.-Suspiró-.En fin..no tengo buenas noticias,lo siento.El paciente está fuera de peligro,pero...Seguirá sin poder caminar...

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Sakuno llevando sus manos hasta su boca-.No puede ser...

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?-Susurró Karin sonriendo-.Si no se pudo,no se pudo.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?-Gritó Ryuzaki sin poder creer aquellas palabras-.¡Eso es cruel!¡Kevin deseaba volver a caminar!

-Sakuno-.La llamó Ryoma sorprendido-.Cálmate.

Sorprendentemente,llegó justo a tiempo de sostenerla entre sus brazos,dándose cuenta de ese modo de la delgadez que había llegado a su cuerpo.Sakuno,intentó apartarse,esperanzada de que el chico no se diera cuenta.Cierto que había comenzado a perder peso.Las horas se iban tan rápido en los días,que ni siquiera llegaba a recordar si había comido algo.Kevin ocupaba la mitad de sus horas,y las restantes,las gastaba en sus horas de estudio.Seguramente,algunos de sus huesos serían visibles,pero gracias a la holgada ropa,no se notaba.El único que la veía desnuda,por supuesto,no pensaría en cómo estaba de delgada mientras montaba sobre él.

-No me pidas que me calme-.Protestó-.Yo...Quería que Kevin lograra caminar...Es cruel que una persona diga algo así...

-A veces-.La interrumpió el moreno-.Es mejor no tener algo a cambio de vivir.

-Tu...¿¡Tu también!?-Exclamó furiosa-.¡No puedo creerlo!

-El que no puede creerlo soy yo-.Dijo asombrado-.¡Aún eres demasiado infantil como para comprender mis palabras.

Sakuno se heló,llevando una mano hasta su boca.¿Era tan cruel como para pensar de esa forma?Cierto.Ahora podía entender aquellas palabras.Peleando contra Ryoma,se había dado a entender que ella no deseaba que Kevin viviera si no lograba caminar.¿Era eso cierto?

-Lo...siento-.Se disculpó con miedo-.No era...mi intención dar a pensar eso...

-No importa,tranquila-Tranquilizó el doctor-.Ahora,será mejor que dejamos descansar al enfermo.

-No está enfermo-.Regañó Ryoma frunciendo las cejas-.Solo no puede caminar.

Kira frunció sus rubias cejas,arrugando los labios en molestia.Metió una de sus finas manos dentro de el bolsillo de su negra falda y con la otra mano,le señaló con descaro.

-No importa-.Sonrió-.Llévate a esta preciosidad contigo,apartir de ahora,seré yo quien esté con Kevin.Largo-.Ordenó.Se volvió hacia el doctor y sonrió amablemente-.Espero que tenga la mejor habitación.

-Por supuesto.

Sin prestarle atención,ambos conocidos caminaron tranquilamente hasta el interior de el quirofano.Sakuno apretó los puños,frunciendo el ceño.¡Era imposible que la dejaran fuera!¡No después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar junto aquel molesto chico!Se acercó hasta la misma silla en la que había estado esperando,apretando entre sus dedos los anchos pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó suspirando Echizen-.No pensarás quedarte ahí sentada,¿Verdad?

-Sí-.Afirmó ella convencida totalmente-.¡Hasta que salgan!

-Existe otra puerta de salida-.Intentó explicar-.No conseguirás nada quedándote aqu...

-Yo he estado al lado de Kevin,cocinando para él,dándole agua,masajes,complaciéndole en el sexo...-Relató en murmurllos-.Cambié mi ropa por él,dejé de acercarme a ti por él,me centré en Kevin y en sus deseos...¡No me digais que no sirvo de nada!-Exclamó sintiendo el llanto en sus ojos-¡Por dios!¡No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí decentemente!

Apresó su cabeza con fuerza entre sus manos y negó,dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos,perdiéndose entre su ropa,al caer seguidamente.Sintió los pasos lentos de Ryoma,acercándose hasta ella,pero al alzar la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que la abrazaba,se asombró.

-Kin...¡Kintaro!-Exclamó en llantó-.¡Oh,Kintaro!

Lo abrazó con fuerza,enterrando su rostro en el amplio y expuesto pecho masculino,aferrando las ropas con fuerza en sus manos.Sintió una conocida mano acariciar su castaña cabeza.

-Abuela...No...podré ver a Kevin-.Explicó torpemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber el pelirojo-.¡Habla,Echizen!-Ordenó-.¿¡Por qué está Sakuno llorando!?

-La novia de Kevin impidió que Sakuno se acercara a él-.Rebeló sin mirárles-.Solo eso...Regreso a casa.

Sakuno le miró asombrada,arrugando las cejas en diversos tics de incredulidad.La abandonaba.¿Tanto le cansaba para eso?No era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso,lo sabía,pero no creyó que de nuevo,tras tantos esfuerzos,se volvería a repetir.No le gustaba estar abandonada.Necesitaba a los demás.Lo sabía,pero no sabía como expresarlo.No era orgullo,era torpeza.

Se dejó arrastrar por su abuela y amigo hasta llegar a su casa.Antes de marcharse,había recibido el segundo golpe al preguntar por la habitación de el chico:Habían negado su visita.Se adentró en su antigüa habitación,observando todo atentamente,como si entrara por primera vez allí.Tantos recuerdos abandonados,tantas luchas perdidas.Se acercó hasta su armario,encontrando la típica ropa que siempre llevaba.Las minifaldas,los tops cortos,los pantalones vaqueros estrechos y tan cortos que dejaban ver una parte de sus redondas nalgas.Suspiró,cerrándolo.

-¿No vas a volver a vestirse asi?

Sonrió.¿Es que era experto en descubrirla en todos sus momentos raros?Negó con la cabeza,terminando de cerrar.Se acercó hasta la cama,sentándose en el filo y como anteriormente hiciera,comenzó a deslizar el agarre de sus largas trenzas,ya puestas siempre en su atuendo tras su relación con Kevin.A él le gustaba verla de esa forma,desacerlas mientras tenían sexo y hacerlas torpemente,enredando las largas hebras sin precaución y obligándola a hacerse mucho daño en su tarea de desenredar.

-Estás muy delgada-.Repitió pausada aquella voz masculina.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó.

Sus labios se tensaron,aguantando por todos los médios las lágrimas acechantes en sus ojos,pero era imposible.Quería llorar,lo necesitaba,pero no habría nadie para animarla,nadie conseguiría apagar su pena.Había sido usada y nadie la querría de esa forma.Pero no conocía los sentimientos ni los prontos de un joven de ojos gatunos,que en silencio,se sentó a su lado,abrazándola.

-Llora-.Aconsejó Ryoma cerrando sus ojos-.Hazlo.Yo te escucharé.

-Ryoma...

Sus manos se aferraron al fuerte cuerpo.¿Desde cuando Ryoma había crecido tanto?Cierto que se había dado cuenta de su altura en el hospital,pero es que ese chico había echado hasta músculo.Definitivamente,se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre capaz de proteger a cualquier mujer.Qué envidia le daría.Ella no tendría a nadie que la protegiera,pero mientras tantos,aprovecharía esos momentos con él,se apoyaría en su pecho y lloraría a su lado,consolándose con sus tiernas palabras y sintiendo su aliento cerca de su nuca y el alocado golpear de su pecho en su oido derecho,mientras ella descargaba toda su rabia y tristeza en saladas lágrimas.

* * *

Sumire la obligó a que regresara a su habitación y se olvidara por completo de la de Kevin.Amenazó con sacar rudas palabras de aquel rubio fantasma y que sabría quien era Sumire Ryuzaki,pero ella no lo deseaba.Tampoco había ido a verlo y hacía dos semanas que ya debería de haber salido,sin embargo,no se atrevía.Que le volvieran a golpear de nuevo,después de lo que se había esforzado,no quería.Tenía miedo.Su apoyo en esos momentos,tres personas diferentes.La rudeza de su abuela,la simpatía e inocencia de Kintaro,y los silencios de Echizen. 

De nuevo,regresó a su rutina escolar,centrándose en ella para olvidar,aunque fuera en tan poco tiempo,sus vivencias con el rubio.Por ello,en ese momento,se encontraba totalmente enfrascada en los deberes de Lengua,en lugar de mirar telenovelas ñoñas o culebrones de famosos.

-Come.

Se volteó,encontrándose con la dura mirada felina de muchas veces.El portador,se sentó tranquilamente sobre la cama,adornada con una colcha abrigable y de color blanco.La miró atentemante,ladeando su mirada de los rojizos ojos,hasta el sanwich que descansaba sobre el plato que dejó en el escritorio,junto a un té frutal.Sakuno sonrió.Aquellas dos simples cosas,era lo que más le gustaba comer y beber.

-Gracias,Ryoma.

-No he sido yo-.Negó el chico bostezando-.Lo envia tu abuela.Yo solo soy el mensajero.Nada más.

Sakuno sonrió.Era una sonrisa falsa,no podía negarlo,así como sabía perfectamente que el moreno no se marcharía de ahí hasta que el bocadillo hubiera desaparecido tras sus dientes.Ryoma no diría nada a su abuela,eso lo sabía,pero la incomodaba que llegara a controlarla de esa forma.Sumire,preocupada por su salud,la obligó a ir a un médico,especialista en dietas,pero no deseaba ejercer esa reglamentaria dieta.Prefería comer cualquier comida.Además,si no lo hacía,dios solo sabía de lo que sería capaz Echizen de hacer,por no hablar de Kintaro Tooyama,en medio de su inocencia,"las mataba callando".

Así que optó por degustar aquel preciado bocadillo,el cual parecía querer llamar su atención,pues sus tripas sonarono realmente fuerte.Llevó una mano hasta su estómago,avergonzada.El sonido de una risa de razón,llegó hasta sus oidos.Pero sus rojizos ojos seguían clavados en la comida,la cual,no dudó más en probar.Si hubiera pasado hambre en la gerra,seguramente,no comería de esa forma tan poco femenina.¡Dios,estaba hambrientta!y sus deseos por una vez,eran cumplidos.En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,terminó con el aperitivo y el té.

-Bien-.Habló el moreno-.Ahora ya puedo irme.

-Gracias-.Agradeció al tiempo en que la figura de el chico desaparecía tras la puerta-.Ryoma...

-¡Hola,Saku-chan!-Exclamó la voz alegre de Kintaro-.¡Te traigo algo!

Sakuno le miró asombrada,Tooyama llegaba con otro plato y té,con un bocadillo de jamón y queso.Arrugó las cejas en tristeza.

-Lo siento,Kin-kun-.Se disculpó-.Mi abuela ya me trajo antes uno...

-¿Qué?-Preguntó estrañado el chico mirando la merienda-.Si este es el que acaba de hacer y pedirme que te lo entregara.

Sakuno se quedó helada,rodando sus ojos hasta el bocadillo que sostenía Kintaro,hasta el lugar donde anteriormente había estado el Sanwich.Sonrió,cosa que no pasó por desapercibida al pelirojo.

-Ryoma tiene una forma muy estraña de cuidarte,Saku-Chan-,Confesó divertido-.No creo que jamás acepte que eso te lo hizo él.

-Quizás tengas razón,Kin-kun,quizás...

Kintaro,disculpándose,regresó con la comida a la cocina,cosa que ella aprovechó para volver a adentrarse en los libros,pero solo lograba sonreir infantilmente,tan infantil,como el comportamiento de aquel _hombre gato_.Pero,¿quién podía predecir el comportamiento de aquel chico?Nadie.Parecía creado por un patron hasta cierto punto,y cuando llegabas al límite,no podías saber de qué forma actuaría.Era un misterio de ojos dorados.

-Sakuno.

Se volvió,sintiendo como su trasero se alzaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.Si le hubiera llamado,seguramente no habría sido tan eficaz como pensar en él,sin embargo,el rostro de el joven no era para nada como ella esperaba.Estaba enfurecido.Igual,alguien que no lo conociera no se habría dado cuenta,pero era demasiado obvió para Sakuno.Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos semicerrados.Se levantó acercándose hasta él,pero su paso se detuvo,mirando incrédula a la persona que acompañaba a su compañero de techo.

-¿Kira...?-Preguntó con miedo-.¿Qué...te ha pasado en el rostro?

"_**Si no llama la atención,se vuelve una bola dramática.Y lo peor de todo...Es que siempre tiene que tener la razón.Si no la tiene,se vuelve...agresivo**_".

Escrutó el rostro femenino de soslayo.Kira tenía la ceja izquierda rota y un grabe hinchazón en su ojo,amorotonando su pómulo.Su labio inferior,estaba totalmente mordisqueado,creando una herida bastante pronunciada.Se sentó torpemente sobre la cama y Sakuno tardó poco en comprender.Desde el primer instante,sabía que todos los hematomas,habían sido producto de Kevin.Seguramente,si habían tenido sexo,sus nalgas y piernas sufrirían el mismo destino que su rostro.

-Ryoma,por favor...¿Puedes traer un poco de té?-Preguntó con miedo.

-No será necesario-.Interrumpió la joven golpeada-.No tardaré mucho en irme.

-Te lo ha hecho él,¿Verdad?-Preguntó Echizen apoyándose en la puerta con su espalda-.Ese desgraciado.

-Fue culpa mia-.Defendió Kira con miedo-.¡Él me pidió que le llevara a Sakuno y yo le dije que no!-Aferró con fuerza su ropa y negó con la cabeza-.Entonces...insinuó que deseaba sexo...Acepté,no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos,pero...Nunca me trató así.Hirió...mi cuerpo y también mi interior-.Se frotó el vientre con fuerza-.¡Lo siento,Sakuno!¡Ve a verle!No quería involucrarte en su vida,que también cayeras como me pasó a mi.

-Demasiado tarde-.Suspiró Sakuno atemorizada-.Yo...También pasé por lo mismo...

-Sakuno no irá a verle-.Zanjó Ryoma serio-.Ves y cuida de él tu.

-¡Ryo...!

-Cállate,Sakuno-.Ordenó el moreno serio.

-Por favor-.Rogó Kira-.¡Deja que la vea!-.Se volvió hacia Sakuno,temblorosa-.¡Ten sexo con él si lo deseas!¡Pero haz que cambie!

-¿¡Por qué tiene que hacerlo ella!?

Los tres se volvieron,encontrándose con un enfurecido Kintaro.Se acercó hasta Kira,tomándola con rudeza de la blusa rojiza que llevaba,alzándola de la cama sin el menor de los esfuerzos.Sakuno se acercó hasta él,aferrando sus brazos con miedo,enviando una mirada de ayuda a un sorprendido Echizen.Kintaro parecía una persona sacada para hacer lo que siempre él se retenía.Se frotó la frente con dos de sus dedos y se acercó hasta Kintaro,aferrándolo de la camiseta.

-¿Quieres ser igual que Kevin?-Preguntó tranquilamente-.Entonces,pégala,golpea hasta que la mates,no serás mejor.

-¡Es que no entiendo porque la utilizan así!

-No importa,Kin-kun-.Tranquilizó Sakuno seria-.Iré a verle.

-¡No!-Protestó el pelirojo-.¡Ya es suficiente,Sakuno!¡No sigas más atada a él!

-No irá sola-.Le cortó Echizen-.Nosotros iremos con ella.

Tooyama bufó.Aquella idea era buena,pero no lograba tranqulizarle.Infló los mofletes,como si de un niño se tratara,cruzándose de brazos.

-No me quedo tranquilo-,Continuó protestando-.Pero...-Miró a Sakuno sonriente-.Si es lo que deseas,no te detendré.Si ese tio te toca lo más mínimo...¡Yo mismo le mataré!

Sakuno sonrió.Desbió su mirada hasta el armario,para dirigirla hasta ellos.

-Por favor,¿Saliis para que me vista?

-No-.Negaron rápidamente ambos-.Nos gustan las mujeres.

Una vena resopló en la frente de la castaña,la cual,apretando los puños,comenzó a empujarles a base de golpes.¿¡Qué demonios se creían esos dos adolescentes!?¡Ni que se fuera a desnudar frente a ellos como si nada!Kira la miró atentamente,observándola mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.Sacó una falda vaquera corta junto a un jersey holgado de hombros,rojizo y algo transparente.Se colocó unas tejanas,para acercarse hasta el espejo más cercano.

-Kevin te matará-.La avisó Kira-.A él...

-Lo sé-.La interrumpió-.No le gustan que sus mujeres enseñen más de lo necesario.Solo se pueden desnudar ante él y nada de acercarse a otros hombres-.Miró a la asombrada rubia y sonrió-.Cambié muchas cosas por él.Siento culpabilidad,lo juro.Se encuentra en una silla de ruedas por mi culpa,porque deseé que se muriera y ocurrió...otra vez-.Un suspiro débil escapó de sus rosados labios-.Pero...quiero que me acepte tal y como yo le acepté.

-No lo conseguirás.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Sakuno...-Susurró nerviosa-.Kevin...Una vez...intenté llevarle la contraria.Logré que no se saliera con la suya y...intentó suicidarse.Es peligroso.Si no daña a los demás,se daña a sí mismo.

* * *

La habitación estaba decorada por completo por flores de diversas clases,casi apestaban para cualquier persona con el sentido de el olfato demasiado sensible,justamente,como a ella le ocurría.La alergia a las flores era demasiado fuerte en ella,pero no se echaría atrás.Había tomado una decisión y la llevaría hasta el final.Pero la figura estendida que la esperaba,no hizo más que mirarla con un completo toque de odio. 

-¿Por qué no has venido antes?-Preguntó roncamente Kevin,signo de que hacía poco había sido liberado de los respiradores artificiales-.Tuve que tener sexo con esa mujer sucia.Yo te deseo a ti,Sakuno-,Confesó amablemente-.No a ella.

-Entonces,¿Por qué me ocultastes que estabas comprometido?-Preguntó sin dudar.

Kevin arrugó las cejas,tomándola de el jersey y atrayéndola contra él.Su aliento golpeó contra el rostro femenino con fuerza,a la vez que su voz se tornó seca y dura.

-¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones!-Gritó-.¡Tu tan solo eres la puta que me sirve!Y por desgracia...Amo a esa puta.

-Pues entonces,si tan solo soy tu puta,tendrás que aceptarme tal y como soy-.Se revolvió-.Lo siento,Kevin,pero apartir de ahora,estaré contigo,pero seré libre.No puedes atar a las personas porque te dé la gana.

-¡Tu te quedarás conmigo y harás lo que yo te diga!-Exclamó furioso estirando de ella con fuerza-.¡Te enteras!

-¡No!-.Negó firme-.¡Ya está bien!¡Yo también tengo vida!

-¡No me contra digas!¡No lo hagas!

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó Kira nerviosa-.¡Hazle caso!¡No seas loca!

Entremedias de las súplicas de Kira,Kevin comenzó a reir como loco,apresando esta vez entre sus manos la pequeña muñeca de Sakuno,obligándola a gemir de dolor.Le miró con miedo,aferrando la mano que le hacía daño.

-Duele...

-Sakuno-.La llamó Kevin sin dejar de reir-.¿Acaso no recuerdas por culpa de quien estoy aquí?

-Lo...Lo sé-.Afirmó temblorosa-.Suéltame.

-¡Cede de una vez!-Ordenó el rubio intentando alzarse-.¡Es tu culpa!¡Tu culpa!

-¡Ya lo sé!-Gritó ella también-.¡Estaré a tu lado,pero no seré tu sirvienta!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar,Kevin golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Sakuno,tirándola contra el suelo.Kira se acercó hasta ella,sujetándola a tiempo de no golpearse la cabeza.Sakuno se apartó de ella,caminando rápidamente hasta el joven,devolviéndole el golpe.

-Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar.

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Kira agarrándola-.¡Recuerda lo que te dije!

Kevin se frotó la mejilla dolorida,incrédulo.Sakuno,apartó delicadamente las manos de la rubia,sonriendo.Caminó hasta la puerta pausadamente.

-Mañana no tengo clases,vendré a verte-.Avisó antes de salir-.Que descanses.

Cuando salió,se encontró una escena la mar de extraña.Echizen sujetaba de el brazo a Kintaro,ambos con sus puños apretados.Se rozó la mejilla con una mano,encogiendo el ojo ante el dolor.Aún podía escuchar los becerros que salían de la boca de un excitado Kevin,intentando ser tranquilizado por Kira y por las enfermeras que llegaban en ese momento,alarmadas.Sin mirar hacia atrás,caminó directamente hasta la puerta de salida,seguida en silencio por los dos chicos.Llamó un taxi y cuando éste llegó,se desmoronó en él.Lo que había echo,le costó demasiado.

-¡Ánimo,Saku-chan!-Exclamó felizmente Kintaro.

-Mmm...-Murmuró Ryoma-.¿Acaso no eras tu el que querías entrar a golpearle?-Picó.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó Kintaro al ser desvelado-.¡Echizen eres un..!

-Picón-.Terminó Sakuno por él sonriendo-.Muchas gracias,chicos.

Sus palabras de agradecimiento,no podía ser más cinseras.Ellos habían estado a su lado,cada uno a su modo.Kintaro enérgico y dispuesto a pelear,Echizen,callado y pensativo,si es que así era.Se acomodó mejor en el asiento permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara,hasta el punto de quedar dormida.No pudo averigüar quien fue,pero al llegar a su casa,la dejó sobre su cama,arropándola con cuidado.Cuando despertó,entonces se enteró.Kintaro había sido la persona.Por supuesto,agradecería su gentileza.Esa noche,tras tanto tiempo,abordó la cocina,dispuesta a cocinar suficientes víveres para las tres personas que esperarían una buena cena,especial,los dos chicos que comen hasta artarse.

Y así fue.Nada más tener lista la comida,los dos jóvenes deboraron la comida.Kintaro agradeció,abrazándola,sin embargo,Echizen tan solo se alzó para salir de la cocina sin prisas,recibiendo un servilletazo por parte de el pelirojo.Un simple gruñido escapó de los labios de el moreno.

-¡Aish!-Protestó Kintaro apretando sus puños-.¡Si alguien lo entiende que lo compre!

Sakuno sonrió,recogiendo la mesa lentamente.Su abuela,sonreía feliz y complacida.Había decidido volver a ser como siempre y no cesaría en ello.Caminó con tranquilidad hasta su dormitorio,deteniéndose en la que anteriormente fuera su habitación compartida con Kevin.La puerta abierta dejaba ver una cama de matrimonio perfectamente hecha,cubierta por un edredón de tela rojiza.Una silla de ruedas descansaba a un lado de el mueble,esperando a que alguien la ocupara.Cerró aquella puerta,como muchas otras veces había existido ese gesto con la fotografía que yacía rota en una de las bolsas de plástico de la basura,en una de las esquinas de su habitación.¿Siempre haría el mismo gesto intentando esconder sus miedos tras muros?

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era descansar.Aquel había sentido demasiadas emociones.Kira,seguramente,estaría junto a Kevin,soportando su mal humor y haciendo todo lo que él deseara,como buen perrito faldero.Ella no lo haría más.Se acabó.Cierto que Kevin se encontraba en esa situación por su culpa,todavía no lograba quitarse ese peso de encima,pero esta vez,no cedería tanto.No se comportaría como él quisiera,ni le tendría miedo.Miró su muñeca, donde dos marcas de dedos se formaron en un moretón alilado y con toques verdosos.Sí, aquel sería el último roze que tendría Kevin sobre ella.¿Ser maltratada más?¡No!

Era débil,podría reconocerlo.Tenía poca fuerza de voluntad y era muy difícil sacar su caracter, pero no cesaría en esto.¡Llegaría hasta el final!Se quedaría con él,por supuesto,pero no más maltratatos, no más órdenes.Kevin tenía que apreder que había algo más hallá de sus deseos.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía las repercusiones que traería su acto...

* * *

Sábado, día de remolonear en la cama tras una fatigosa semana de examenes por la cual había estado totalmente ocupada.Había ido dos ó tres veces a ver al extranjero,pero este había rehusado su visita, alegando que si no pensaba obedecerle, no la necesitaba para nada.Sin embargo la visita de Kira, ese viernes, decía todo lo contrario. 

Según había contando la exhuberante rubia, Kevin había dejado de comer, se arrancaba el suero cuando nadie le observaba y hasta golpeaba a las enfermeras que le socorrían.El médico que le había atendido gracias a los contactos de su familia,le dió por imposible, alegando que "si el paciente no tiene deseos de vivir, él no le obligaría".Aquella excusa le vastaba para desacerse de él.

Y lo comprendía.

-Sakuno,Sakuno-.Llamó repetidas veces la anciana-.¿No dijistes que hoy irías a ver a Kevin al hospital?-Preguntó preocupada-.Si vas más tarde,luego tendrás que venir a oscuras.

-Mmmm...-.Murmuró molesta.

Sabía que su abuela era un mujer que le agradaba que obedecieran en seguida, y si no lo sabía, en ese momento lo iba a descubrir.Sus ojos cansados y pesados, se abrieron de golpe al sentir como era levantanda sin el menor de los esfuerzos junto a su colchón.La escena no era para reir, más, al ver como dos ojos gatunos se clavaron en ella, ahuecando su boca en una sonrisa...¿Lujoriosa?Siguió la mirada para darse cuenta de que su ropa estaba tirada al lado contrario de su cuerpo, el cual, se encontraba sentado, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado, soportando el peso de su cuerpo y sus piernas, ahuecadas dejando una clara vista de sus "Vergüenzas".

Cerró las piernas rápidamente,notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su rostro.Su abuela rió a su lado, colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡Finalmente despertastes,Sakuno!-Exclamó entre risas-.¡Anda!-Apremió-.¡Vístete y ves a verle!

Se marchó, contenta por su buena obra, cerrando la puerta tras ella.Podría jurar escuchar un golpe dado en algún sitio, sonando hueco y si sus recuerdos no fallaban, aquel sonido parecía venir de la cabeza de cierto "mirón".Suspiró, alzándose.Lo mejor sería ir a ver a Kevin.

¿Quizás debió volver a colocar el colchón y guardar cama hasta el día siguiente?¿Ignorar el móvil que sonó nada más colocarse unos pendientes de aro en sus oidos?Posiblemente las respuestas serían un "sí",pero aquello solo lograría que la verdad desapareciera de su vida.Aquella noticia,era la realidad.

**"Una vez...intenté llevarle la contraria.Logré que no se saliera con la suya y...intentó suicidarse"**

-¿Qué...has dicho?-Preguntó mientras su pulso era puesto a prueba por sus nervios-.¿Kira?...

El teléfono rodó de sus manos finalmente,dejando en el aire su conversación.Sin terminar de arreglarse corrió hasta la calle,intentando encontrar el taxi más cercano y porner rumbo hasta el hospital.Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón parecía dispuesto a salir fuertemente de su pecho.El aire apenas llegaba hasta sus pulmones y su cuerpo parecía moverse por inércia cuando llegó al hospital.Sus piernas corrieron solas,deteniéndose ante una pálida y llorosa Kira.

-Kira...-La llamó con voz temblorosa-.¿Es una broma...?¡Dime que lo es!-Exigió.

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto,Sakuno...

Kira se desvaneció ante ella,llorando a lágrima viva.Sus castaños y asustados ojos se deslizaron hasta la puerta entre abierta.Sus pasos eran lentos, temerosos.No podía creerlo¡Era imposible!Se apoyó sobre el picaporte de la blanca puerta,adentrándose en pasos lentos.Sus oidos escucharon perfectamente una voz agoniosa de una mujer.Kira no era,pues aún se encontraba en el exterior.Más personas se encontraban en el lugar.Asi lo pudo comprobar.Una mujer idéntica a Kevin,yacía sobre el delgado cuerpo de el rubio,pálido y totalmente quieto.No necesitaba más pruebas.

Kevin había muerto.

-Señorita¿Podemos ayudarle?-Preguntó una voz masculina.

Se volvió,encontrándose con un hombre de al menos cuarenta años, apuesto y extranjero.Arrugó las cejas en clara lucha contra sus lágrimas, para llevar las manos hasta su boca, tapándola forzosamente para evitar que un suspiro escapara de su boca.

-Perdone... Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki...

-¿¡Tu!?

El grito lamentoso de aquella mujer herizó todas las fibras de su piel.La señalaban como si de un demonio se tratara.Dió varios pasos atrás, sintiendo como la mujer se acercaba hasta ella, aferrándola con fuerza de su ropa.

-¡¿Por qué le dejastes solo!?-Exclamó la mujer-.¡Era tu responsabilidad!¡Se ha suicidado por tu culpa!

-¿Qué...dice?-Exclamó extrañada-.Yo...no hize nada...

-¡Le llevaste la contraria!-Recordó Kira acercándose-.¡Señora Alexis,ella fue!¡Por su culpa Kevin lo hizo!

-¿Lo hizo?-Preguntó perdida-.¡No sé de lo que hablan!

El silencioso hombre,se acerco hasta ella,liberándola de el agarre de aquellas dos furiosas mujeres.Sakuno agradeció ese acto,pero su mente era un torbellino de dudas.¿Kevin se había suicidado... por su culpa?¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma!¡Y de las pesadas!

-Perdona este desconcierto,joven-.Habló tranquilamente el hombre-.Somos la madre-.Señaló a la estérica mujer-.Y el padrede Kevin-.Se indicó y negó con la cabeza pesadamente-.Según nos contó Kira,tenias un romance con él...Al parecer,discutieron,¿no es así?

-Solo me negé a ser su conejillode indias-.Explicó atropelladamente-.Él...maltrataba a las mujeres si no le hacían caso... Lo siento, pero yo no acepto más eso.Aún menos, al saber que está prometido.Pero... que se halla suicidado... no... no lo comprendo.

-Según dice Kira, fue por tu irresponsabilidad en olvidarte de él-.Estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero el hombre la retubvo-.Y comprendo perfectamente que decidieras eso.Mi hijo... siempre fue una persona demasiado mimada.Si no conseguía lo que deseaba, armaba las peores broncas de el mundo, pero aún así, seguía siendo nuestro hijo.Quise llevarlo al buen terreno, uniéndolo con Kira, pero al parecer, hasta una mujer con un caracter como el suyo fue doblegado.

Hizo una pausa, acercándose hasta el cubierto cuerpo de el rubio adolescente.Sakuno se extremeció.Ladeó la cabeza, intentando borrrar los diversos recuerdos que llegaban hasta su mente y centrarse en el ahora.Era Kevin estaba muerto, no su pasado.

-Kevin fue un irresponsable en su caracter-.Declaró el hombre-.Pero... en el fondo era bueno...-La miró interrogantemente-.Según me han explicado, tu estabas con él, porque...

-Fui la culpable de su situación.Por mi culpa quedó en sillas de ruedas... Sé que ni una simple disculpa bastaba,por eso... decidí estar a su lado.Mas no pensaba que él se comportaría de esa forma.Y ahora esto...-Posó sus manos sobre el pie de la cama y apretó con fuerza los riherros-.¿¡Cómo ha podido suicidarse!?

-Con esto-.Respondió el hombre mostrando unas tijeras-.Resulta que la encargada de noche es una mujer mayor, y suele hacer punto-.Explicó-.Al parecer, aprobechó un descuido, para cortar el respirador que le soportaba.Creo un puente con el de el contrario, para que nadie sospechara.Fue... realmente listo.

-¡Bromea!-Exclamó incrédula-.¡Él... no!...

-Lo siento,pequeña...

* * *

El funeral se celebró dos días después.No había llorado, no logró hacerlo.Sin embargo,su mente estaba en caos.Mientras encerraban el féretro dentro de aquella tumba que resguardaría el cuerpo que una vez fue su amante, se preguntó si todo el mundo no pensaría que era fría, sin sentimientos.Pero no era así.Sí.Por dentro lloraba.La culpa era lo que más crecía en su interior, doblando sus sentimientos en un torbellino de angustia incontenible.¿Le había amado alguna vez?¿Sintió algo entre sus brazos? 

Lo desconocía.¿Cómo era el amor?

De nuevo, sus manos apresaron el picaporte de aquella puerta, mientras sus ojos recorrieron en silencio la estancia.El padre de Kevin se había llevado todas sus cosas, incluida aquella solitaria silla de ruedas.Ni una sola seña quedaba de que él hubiera estado viviendo en aquel lugar, solo en su cuerpo y mente.Suspiró, cerrando finalmente aquella puerta con llave.Desbió sus mirada hasta la entrada al ático, frunciendo las cejas.

**"Otra puerta más para cerrar".**

Sí.El recuerdo de Kevin perduraría en ella, guardado en algún lugar.Sería como aquella fotografía, un recuerdo que ir ocultando con el tiempo, Pero... ¿Seguro que podría hacerlo de el todo?Ese recuerdo no le cambiaría en adelante,¿verdad?

Era difícil saberlo.Solo el futuro diría...

_**Regreso al futuro...**_

El viento ladeó sus cabellos, revolviendo la ropa que portaba.Sus rojizos ojos se posaron en la figura que dormía plácidamente en el suelo, como muchas otras veces le había visto hacer.Los brazos de almohada,la boca entreabierta y su pecho alzándose al compás de su respiración.La camisa bajo la chaqueta arrugada y alzada,mostrando parte de su musculatura y las piernas dobladas.Sonrió,acercándose hasta él.Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y llevó sus manos hasta la nariz y la boca,tapando ambas y dando la necesidad de aire que quería.

-¡Aire!-Protestó.

-Despierta,Hombre gato-.Saludó sonriente-.Tienes reunión de padres.

-Hn...-Se estiró mirando atentamente los brazos de la joven maestra-.Aún la tienes...

Sakuno rodó sus ojos hasta el mismo lugar,frotando con sus manos la muñeca mostrada, en la cual, una cicatriz se mostraba blanca entre la morena piel.Desbió la mano hasta su cabello, apartándolo.

**"Existen cosas que el futuro no podrá borrar"**

-Llegarás tarde-.Regañó marchándose-.Sé bueno,hombre gato.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bien!Hasta aquí llegé con el nuevo capítulo n.n.

Espero sus opiniones n.n.

y perdonen las faltas,por favor n.n.Intenté que estuviera bien,pero como ya dije en otros fics,el teclado me va de penaXD.

Antes de irme un cosa!:

**Debi**: n.nWapa,no te enfades.No te lo dije para que te enfadaras TOT.Puedes preguntarme lo que quierasXD,pero es secretito n.n.Por cierto,mi quería preguntarte algo O//O...¿Que me podrías agrefar al msn para que hablemos?n//n.Solo si quieres n.n.

¡**Yica,**muchas gracias a ti también!XD,

Muchas gracias por sus post,porque son los que me hacen seguir adelante n.n.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Besitos.

Chia.


	5. Qué e hecho?

**¡¡Wolaa!!**

**Aquí vengo con el nuevo capi, aunque ya avisó que no quedó nada bien u.u, es más es como un avanceXD. En fin, a ello n.n.**

* * *

**Capítulo5:** ¿Qué e hecho? 

_Verano de los dieciocho..._

-¡Imposible!¡No me puede estar pasando esto a mi!

Los gritos inundaron toda la casa al momento en que la puerta de entrada fue abierta. Sumire, la cual estaba apunto de beber, escupió la bebida sobre la mesa cercana, limpiándose los labios y mirándola confusa.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakuno?-Preguntó.

-¡Me han suspendido!¡Tengo que repetir curso!-Exclamó dejándose caer sobre el sillón más cercano-. Con todo lo que he estudiado...

-Sakuno...- Murmuró apenada la mujer.

Era normal que suspendiera. Cierto, estudiaba demasiado y por ello, su mente terminaba forzándose y todo lo que había recaudado no servía de nada horas después. Lo peor de todo, es que la persona no terminaba dándose cuenta. Tomó las notas de su nieta entre las manos y las observó. Había recibido anteriormente llamadas de los tutores de la joven y la única excusa posible fue una recaida. Conocía los esfuerzos de su nieta por terminar los estúdios en aquella famosa institución y no le negaría un deseo como aquel. La apoyaría, como ya lo llevaba haciendo.

Pero Sakuno seguía estando recaida por la muerte de Kevin. La muerte de una persona no es algo que se pueda encerrar así como así, menos, Sakuno. Hasta el alocado pelirojo se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría con la menor de los Ryuzaki y ya no era un secreto que estaba trastocada. Muchas veces, descubrió de nuevo el hábito de subir al tejado en las noches de luna llena y quedarse dormida en la interperie. Por suerte, o bien Kintaro o Echizen, la ayudaban a regresarla hasta su habitación. Por supuesto, la castaña no recordaba nada de eso.

-Con lo mucho que me esforzé.

-Venga, no te preocupes-. La animó-. Seguro que no será nada.

-Me quedaré sola...

-¡Mierdaaaa!

-Deja de chillar.

Aquellas voces eran inconfundibles. Como muchas otras veces había sucedido, Tooyama y Ryoma aparecían peleando por la puerta. Mejor dicho, el pelirojo atosiaga al moreno en todo momento, poniéndose realmente alterado ante la falta de energía que al parecer Echizen tenía. Ambos llevaban las notas en sus manos, de diferentes formas. Kintaro las ladeaba nerviosamente, mientras que Ryoma simplemente las escondía bajo su brazo, aburrido por los gritos de su compañero.

-¿También has suspendido?-Preguntó sumire incrédula.

-Sí-, respondió fatigado el muchacho-. Es increible, pero también... ¿¡También!?¿Quién más ha...?-Miró de reojo a la joven que se movía nerviosamente sobre el sillón, arrodillándose a su lado-.¿¡ Tu también, Sakuno!?

-Sí-.Afirmó esta llevando una mano hasta su frente-. Por más que estudio, parece que no logro concentrarme...

-Hn...

Ryoma se volteó, subiendo las escaleras e ignorándolos. Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en su espalda.

-¿Y Echizen?-Se interesó Sumire.

-También ha suspendido... Tan solo por una-. Explicó el pelirojo molesta-. Y precisamente... Ingles.

-¿¡Estás de broma!?-Exclamaron ambas Ryuzaki-.¡ Si él es ingles!

-Pero resulta que el profesor de ingles le tiene manía-. Continuó Tooyama serio-. Al parecer, pese a que todas sus notas son altas, se duerme en clase y eso, molesta realmente al tutor.

Kintaro continuó relatando todo lo que se había enterado sobre Ryoma y su suspenso. Sin embargo, su relatamiento se vería roto por una llamada, la cual corrió a recoger. Disculpándose, se terminó por marchar. Sakuno suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Desde hacia medio mes, Kintaro se dedicaba a relacionarse con diversas mujeres por dinero. Cuando se enteró él tan solo explicó que sus padres habían dejado de mandarle una suvención y quería terminar sus estúdios en japón. Ella, simplemente negó importarle, ya que se trataba de su propio cuerpo y su derecho a estar en Seigaku. No le delataría.

Dejando las notas en manos de su abuela, subió hasta piso superior. Caminó sin mirar a ninguna de las puertas cerradas. Aquel recordatorio estaría siempre tras una de ellas y prefería no pensar. Un golpe llegó desde la puerta frente a su habitación y con lentitud, se acercó. La silla había caido sobre el suelo, mientras que Ryoma permanecía frente a ella, con los puños apretados.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hombre gato?-Preguntó divertida-. Todos hemos suspendido, no te quejes.

-Lárgate, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo.

-Eres tu quien quiere pelear-. Protestó molesta-. Tan solo quería animarte.

-Pues no animes tanto, fea.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, pero estaba realmente equivocado si pensaba que se iba a dar por vencida. Se sentó a su lado y de forma inconsciente, comenzó a jugar con las negras hebras de el corto cabello. Ryoma gruñó, sin embargo, no se apartó. Enredaba los dedos entre las hebras, masajeando la piel bajo ellas con preciosión bajo sus yemas.

-Ne... ¿Por qué tanto cabreo?- Preguntó-. ¿Tan solo porque has suspendido una?

-¿Es que no tienes ningún deseo para más adelante?-Preguntó con voz adormilada-. Yo sí...

-¡Claro que tengo!-Exclamó eufórica-.¡Quiero ser profesora! Aunque todavía no tengo claro de que materia... Pero mis notas...

-Hm...

Se alzó, volviéndose y sentándose cómodamente, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos como palanca. La miró atentamente.

-Las notas las puedes recuperar con un poco de tranquilidad...-. Aconsejó cínicamente-. Eres un caso.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!-Protesto-.¡ Solo has suspendido por una y te quejas!¡yo llevo siete!

-Pues coge un profesor de repaso-. Opinó el moreno en un bostezo-. Tengo sueño.

-¿Un profesor?... ¿Quién?...-. Le miró de reojo y sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que él negó con la cabeza-. ¡Venga, porfa!

-¿¡Tu estás loca!?-Exclamó-. Yo no puedo ser tu profesor, también he suspendido.

-¡Pero solo tres!- Recordó animada-.¡Las demás, las tienes con sobresaliente!

Él suspiró, sentándose de nuevo y golpeando su cabeza con cuidado. Por todos los de aquella casa era conocido el esfuerzo hecho por la chica y lo mal que había terminado. Los ojos rojizos parecían brillar de forma rogativa, poniéndolo nervioso. Se frotó la cara en un bufido y se alzó.

-Está bien, te ayudaré, cosa fea.

* * *

Las vacaciones, si es que lo eran, no pasaban nada rápido. Los libros estaban totalmente abiertos sobre las mesas, mientras que tres cabezas agachadas se encontraban sobre estos, atentos a las diversas asignaturas pendientes. Los vasos llenos de zumo, leche o ponta, descansaban a un lado, en espera de ser vaciados. sakuno golpeó con el libro sobre la mesa, frunciendo las cejas. 

-¿¡Cómo puede ser!?-Exclamó-. ¡Esto ya lo he dado y no recuerdo nada!

Kintaro miró de reojo a Ryoma, el cual frunció tristemente las cejas, suspirando y quitando el libro de la castaña de sus manos. Lo miró atentamente y señaló diversas cosas con un subrayador.

-Estudia esto. Solo tienes que memorizarlo.

-Si... pero...

-Pero¿qué?-Preguntó mirándola.

-Echizen-. Le llamó Kintaro golpeándole la espalda-. Creo que no estaría mal que Sakuno se tome un descanso. Mírala.

Siguiendo la orden, la joven se vió observada por aquellos dos pares de ojos. Realmente estaba cansada. Llevaban estudiando desde las tres de la tarde y eran las doce de la noche. La cena apenas había sido vista y los libros parecían flotar dentro de su cabeza. Seguramente, esa noche no faltarían los sueños de matemáticas, divisiones, ecuaciones, multiplicaciones, ect. Kintaro bebió de su zumo lentamente mirándola.

-Realmente, Saku-chan-. Dijo tragando-. Creo que deberías de tomártelo tranquilamente. Siempre puedes encontrar algún hombre que te cuide. No necesitas trabajar.

-Cállate-. Ordenó Ryoma secamente.

-¡No!-Exclamó con total seriedad el chico-. Yo mismo me ofrecería a eso. Podría cuidarte.

-Pero...-. La chica enrojeció-. Yo quiero trabajar. No puedo depender de nadie...

-¡Sí que puedes!- Gritó el pelirojo golpeando la mesa-. Creo que también puedes trabajar por ti misma... Pero... ¡Ay!-Exclamó frotándose los cabellos-. ¡No sé como explicarlo!

-Quizás yo si pueda-. Interrumpió Sumire con una sonrisa-. Todo hombre desea que cuando regrese a su casa, tenga la cena lista, el baño preparado, una cama cómoda en la que poder yacer con su mujer y controlarla siempre de ese modo.

-Bueno...-. Tartamudeó el chico-. No era exactamente eso lo que yo...

-¿Realmente eso es lo que todos los chicos desean?- Preguntó Sakuno mirando a los dos chicos.

-Mujer, es algo normal... ¿no? -. Dudó Tooyama.

-A mi me da igual-. Respondió Echizen encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Cómo que te es igual!?-Exclamó Kintaro alzándose-.¡ Es imposible!¡Tu también querrás esa clase de gozos cuando regreses de trabajar!

-No me importan-. Negó bostezando-. Me largo a dormir.

Lentamente, recogió los libros, ignorando los gritos por parte de Kintaro hacia él. Sakuno revisó lo que él había indicado para que estudiara y sonrió. Realmente, al final, terminaría ayudándola. Miró de reojo a Tooyama, que se dejó caer sobre la silla, suspirando.

-¿Tan mal está que quiera tener una mujer a mi lado?

-No-. Negó Sumire-. Pero una esclava...

-Eso...-. Tartamudeó la joven ida-. Es lo que quería Kevin.

El silencio fue lo último que reinó, siendo roto por los movimientos de Sakuno al recoger sus libros y subir silenciosamente por la escalera al segundo piso, siendo observada por los ojos grisaceos de el chico. Dejó los libros sobre el escritorio, tirándose sobre la cama cansadamente. Suspiró. Las cortinas dejaban pasar las sombras creadas por la luna. Se alzó y lentamente, caminó hasta la huardilla. No hacia falta abrir la puerta cerrada para subir al tejado y con aguilidad, era fácil. Se detuvo, mirando asombrada frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó asombrada-. Generalmente soy yo la que viene.

-¿Está prohibido?

-No... Supongo que también pagas tasas por el techo-. Sonrió-. ¿Te preocupa algo, hombre gato?

-Nada en especial-. Respondió Ryoma encojiéndose de hombros-.¿Tu?

-Quería tomar el fresco-. Confesó-. Recordé algo... triste.

-¿Kevin?

-Sí...-. Se sentó a su lado y frotó las manos nerviosamente-. Sé que ya hace un año, que debería de olvidarme, pero no puedo. Él sigue... Sigue persiguiéndome... Su recuerdo...

-Igual que...-. Murmuró él-. Bah, no importa.

Se heló. Todo su ser pareció hacerlo. Los rojizos ojos se perlaron de lágrimas y en su hombro, sintió las lágrimas mojar la camisa grisacea que llevaba e instintivamente, rodeó los delgados hombros, sintiendo como se encogía a su lado, abrazándose a él, hasta que finalmente, los espasmos se detuvieron.

-Fea-. Llamó en un susurro.

Ninguna respuesta llegó hasta sus oidos, tan solo, un silencioso suspiro. La apartó suavemente para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, con lágrimas sobresaliendo de sus ojos y la boca entre abierta.

-Mira que es-. Gruñó.

-¿Se ha dormido?-Preguntó una voz.

-Tooyama-. Nombró-. Sí, ha terminado durmiéndose.

-Echizen-. Llamó seriamente el pelirojo-. Normalmente no soy tan serio, pero esto tiene que serlo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sin la menor atención.

-¿Te gusta Sakuno?

Se movió incómodo, clavando su mirada ambarina en los grisaceos, ambos en ese momento en un oscuro de noche. Frunció las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no te incunve-. Respondió.

-Sí que me importa-. Arremetió Kintaro-. Porque la quiero para mi. No pararé hasta que sea mia.

-Pues que te aproveche.

Dejó con cuidado el cuerpo femenino extendido sobre el suelo, acercándose hasta él y pasándolo de largo. En silencio, Kintaro recogió la chica, regresando al interior. La puerta de Echizen se cerró casi ante sus narices, pero no le dió la menor de las importancias. Entró en el dormitorio femenino, como muchas otras veces había echo en la noche, aprobechando que Sakuno dormía. La dejó sobre la cama, arropándola con cuidado de no despertarla. Su cuerpo se dobló sobre la cama, hasta que sus labios, besaron los entre abiertos labios femeninos, saliendo así finalmente de la habitación.

* * *

Bostezó, deslizando sus pies desnudos hasta la habitación de su abuela. El sueño desapareció por completo, al encontrársela vacia y con una nota en los pies de la cama. La tomó y apretó con fuerza el papel. 

**"Para Sakuno:**

**Ya sé que lo odias, pero me marché de viaje por un tiempo. No te preocupes por mi y disfruta de las vacaciones.**

**Pd: No te esfuerzes muchos con los estúdios."**

-¿¡Quéééééée!?-Gritó fuertemente.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-Exclamó Kintaro apareciendo derepente.

Sakuno llevó una mano hasta su boca, tapándola de golpe y apartando la mirada de el chico, el cual no entendía la razón de el comportamiento de la chica. Se rascó la cabeza y miró a su al rededor, en busca de la razón de aquel grito.

-Kintaro...-. Murmuró nerviosa Sakuno-. ¿Podrías taparte?

-Pero si me has visto muchas veces en bañador-. Protestó confuso.

-Empalmado.

Tooyama se volvió al escuchar aquella voz masculina tan familiar y rodó sus ojos hasta su entrepierna. Un sospechoso bulto se había formado entre sus piernas. Llevó las manos hasta el lugar y encorvado, corrió hasta su dormitorio, mientras tras él, se dejaba palabras de disculpa. Ryoma rió entre dientes y Sakuno parpadeó confusa y avergonzada. Sabía perfectamente a que llevaba aquella situación de el chico y no quería ni imaginarse la solución ante su problema.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Ryoma acercándose y tomando la nota-. Hn... ya veo. Así que te quedas a solas con el empalmado... Que te diviertas.

-¿¡Cómo que me quedo sola con el empal...quiero decir, Kintaro!?-. Exclamó mirándole incrédula.

-Yo también regreso a EEUU estas vacaciones.

-¿¡Y mis clases de repaso!? Realmente... no me las vas a dar.

-Yo no-. Negó sacando un papel de su bolsillo-. Tezuka lo hará por mi. Se lo comenté y se ofreció.

-No quiero...

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó él dándose la vuelta, pues había comenzado a irse-. ¿No quieres a Tezuka?

-No importa, déjalo. Qué te vaya bien el viaje-. Deseo sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación, regresando hasta la suya, para tirarse sobre la cama. En la habitación, el moreno apretó los puños, escondiendo sus dorados ojos bajo sus cortos cabellos.

-Mentirosa...

Los pasos rápidos de el chico llegaron hasta sus oidos. Sintió como recogía la bolsa de viaje y caminaba hacia la puerta. Otra vez, se marchó sin que ninguno de los dos se despidiera. Lo mismo pasó con anterioridad, pero tenía una excusa: Kevin. ¿Qué tenía hoy? No lo sabía. Había sido incapaz de negarse a que se fuera. Quería que fuera él quien le diera las clases, no Tezuka, más sabiendo que tenía novía y posiblemente hasta comenzaba a pensar casarse. En Shiba podía confiar, pero en él... No era que el chico fuera malo, pero seguía negándose a que los demás se enterasen de que vivía con dos chicos. Seguramente, Ryoma se lo habría soltado. Ella que creía que era un chico de pocas palabras, le habría relatado la biblia al completo a su entrenador.

El móvil en su cabecera comenzó a sonar y como si de un gato perezoso se tratara, descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sakuno!¡Al fin te encuentro!-Exclamó la voz chillona de su mejor amiga.

-Pero si es la primera vez que suena-. Se extraño la chica.

-Sakuno, hija, que es una frase hecha-. Murmuró incrédula Tomoka-. Lo que sea. ¡Te llamaba para que vinieras conmigo!También puedes traer a Ryoma o Kintaro si lo deseas, claro.

-Espera, espera, fiera, frena-. Rió-. ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe que puedan venir los chicos?

-¡Pues a un concierto de música!- Respondió desde la otra parte de el teléfono aquella voz-.¡ Será fantástico!

-¿Y quienes son?-Se interesó. Tomoka era bastante buena a la hora de eleguir música.

-¡"Los sexys Seigaku"!

-¡NO!-Gritó eufórica-. ¿Aquellos que tiene un cantante que se parece a Ryoma?¡Estás de broma!

-¡No, te lo juro!-Negó Tomoka riendo-.Mi padre consiguió cuatro entradas y directamente, pensé en ti y los chicos. ¿Vendrás?

-¡Yo sí!-Aceptó-. Ahora mismo le preguntaré a Kintaro, pero... Tomo-chan... Tendras que buscar un substituto para Ryoma. Se marchó hace poco al aeropuerto. Regresa a su casa de vacaciones.

-¡Oh, no!¿Y ahora a quien invito?

-Horio sería una buena idea. Podríais hacer las paces de una vez.

El silencio llegó desde aquella otra linea. Desde hacia tiempo, tras las primeras vacaciones de verano, Tomoka tuvo "algo" con el uniceja, sin embargo, no llegó a mucho más, puesto que la joven es demasiado liberal y Horio, los celos le pudieron. Y así terminaron separándose.

-Está bien... le diré haber...-. Aceptó finalmente-. En todo caso, esta tarde a las ocho en mi casa.

-¡Roger!

Colgó sonriente. Corrió hasta la habitación de cierto pelirojo y llamó. Solo hizo falta un leve toque para que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un Kintaro totalmente diferente.

-¿Desde cuando... te viste de traje?-Preguntó asombrada-. Estás guapísimo.

- Muchas gracias, madan-. Sonrió haciendo una elegante reverencia-. Tan solo cumplo requisitos de mi trabajo.

-¿Requisitos de tu trabajo?¿Con las mujeres?

-¡Sí!-.Exclamó sonriente-. Tengo que acompañarla a un hotel a no se qué y me dijo que fuera bien vestido. Esto es lo mejor que tengo.

Sakuno sonrió. Realmente, aquel traje parecía hecho a medida de el pelirojo. Le quedaba como la seda. Se golpeó una mano al recordar.

-¡Ah, Kin-kun!-Exclamó-. Esta noche, Tomoka nos invita a un concierto. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Un concierto?¿De quien?-Se interesó.

-Es un se-cre-to-. Le picó-. Necesito un acompañante y Tomoka pensó que eras el más idóneo-. Mintió compasivamente. No podía decirle de el todo la verdad, Kintaro se sentiría plato de segunda mesa-. ¿Vendrás?

-¡Por ti donde sea!-Respondió él dejando un beso en la mejilla de la joven-. Estaré aquí sin falta.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

Interpretar un papel podría llegar a ser divertido si se hace para divertirse, sin embargo, cansado cuando tiene que interpretar algo para protegerse. Estos momentos son los llamados corazas y la gente los usa en demasia para proteger sus sentimientos, cansados y dolidos ante los pisoteamientos sucedidos en ellos. Por esa misma razón, Sakuno interpretaba el suyo. 

Un vestido ajustado a cada curva de su cuerpo, un collar de piedras blancas y grises, a juego con el moreno propio de su piel y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, evitando que este diera más calor a su cuerpo. Unos toques suaves de perfume y desodorante para el largo jatrin que quedaba de noche. Por último, unos zapatos altos y maquillaje suave. Se miró al espejo, cerciorándose así que estaba perfecta para la situación. Se asombró. Hacía un año aquel vestido quedaba holgado en su cuerpo, ahora, las curvas eran mostradas con gran sutileza y eso, llamaría la atención de cualquier cuerpo humano que se llamara así mismo "hombre".

-¿Ya estás, Saku-chan?-Preguntó la voz de Kintaro tras su puerta encajada-. Llegaremos tarde.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó corriendo hasta él-. Lista.

-¡A la!-. Silbó el chico-. Será una guarrada por mi parte, pero chica, que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre.

-¡No seas mal hablado!-Protestó en una risa la joven-. Anda, vámonos.

-Sigues sin decirme qué grupo es-. Se molestó Kintaro arrugando divertidamente la boca-. Me lo ocultas.

-No te lo oculto-. Respondió ella cerrando la puerta de su casa-. Ya lo verás cuando llegemos.

-Está bien.

Sakuno sonrió. Con lo despistado que era el pelirojo, seguramente, tardaría en darse cuenta aunque tuviera el folleto de el grupo en todo su rostro. Era tan adorable cuando se comportaba así. Sin embargo, desde que había comenzado su trabajo con mujeres por placer, su comportamiento había cambiado en cierto modo. Era un poco más serio y tenía las ideas más claras. ¿Sería la edad? Claro que a los dieciocho años la mayoría de personas dan un giro inestimable de controlar. A ella no le había pasado. Simplemente seguía envuelta en recuerdos de muerte. Era imposible cambiar eso tan fácilmente.

-¡Llegais tarde!-Gritó Tomoka impaciente-.¡ Vamos!¡Qué os pesa el culo!

-¿¡Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo con mi culo!?-Protestó molesta-.¡Qué es mio y punto!

-¿Qué hablas?-Preguntó perdida la castaña clara-. ¿Es que te duele?

-¡Déjalo!-Suspiró Sakuno golpeándose la frente-. ¿Dónde está Horio?

-Está en el estadio ya-. Explicó Tomoka alzando un dedo-. Dijo que nos guardaría entradas.

-¿Y eso?-Se interesó Kintaro-. ¿Ya tenía entradas?

-No-. Respondió sonrojándose la chica-. Fui a verle este medio día para invitarle.. y se la di.

Sakuno y Kintaro se miraron sin comprender, hasta que finalmente, una sonrisa salió disparada de sus bocas y las risas se hicieron sonar. Esas, no serían las únicas que terminarían en aquella noche. Como nunca había echo, mientras bailaba al compás de aquella música y junto a Tomoka, gritaba los diversos nombres de los músicos, el alcohol que corrió por sus venas, la terminó por trastocar y terminar por nublar aquella noche...

* * *

La luz hirió sus ojos, cegándolos al intentar abrirlos. La ventana dejaba entrar en totalidad la luz de el más caluroso astro, chocando contra su rostro. Los frotó en un intento de abrirlos y moviéndose entre las sábanas para quitar aquella molestia. La cabeza parecía estar apunto de estallarle y su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Sentía las suaves sábanas rozar cada parte de su cuerpo y aquello la extraño. Generalmente, no dormía desnuda. Rodó sus ojos por debajo de las mantas y sí, estaba desnuda. Su pecho, por alguna extraña razón, tenía pequeñas marcas rojizas. Se volvió a tapar, ignorándolo, siguiendo un cálido calor que llegó desde un costado. Palpó a duras penas, sintiendo algo blando y caliente. 

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó alzándose. Sus pupilas se dilataron-.¿¡Kintaro!?

-¿Mmm?...-Murmuró desperezándose el chico-. ¿Sakuno?¿Ya está el desayuno?...Un momento... ¿¡Qué haces en mi cama!?

-¡Eso dímelo tu!

-¿¡Me has violado!?

El chico se alzó, llevándose parte de la ropa y estirando de ella a la vez.

-¡Para!-Ordenó Sakuno-.¡Qué me desnudas!

-¡Eso es lo que tu querías hacer conmigo!- Protestó como un niño pequeño-.¡Querías verme desnudo!¡Qué mala eres, Sakuno!

Derepente, la chica se quedó helada. Le miró seriamente y arrugó las cejas en miedo.

-Kintaro... ¿No llevas calzoncillos?

-No-. Negó el chico asegurándose-. ¿Me los has quitado?

-¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!-.Gritó alzándose.

-Sakuno...-. La llamó serio-. Dime una cosa... ¿Qué pasó anoche? Porque... estámos los dos desnudos, en mi cama... y tengo la sensación de haber tenido sexo...

Los rojizos ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, tapó su cuerpo por completo con la sábana y tragó saliva. Su mano tembló, al caminarse hasta su sexo. Si hacia horas que habían tenido sexo, por supuesto que no estaría húmedo... pero... la sequedad marcaría "algo", y para su desgracia, así fue.

-¡MIERDA!-Gritó golpeando el colchón.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-Exclamó Kintaro adentrándose-.¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Maldita sea!¡No has...¡No has usado condón!

-¡No tengo!- Respondió nervioso el chico-. ¡Tenía que ir a comprar!¿Por qué lo...?

La miró atentamente. Sakuno se sacudía sobre sí misma, con las mano en su vientre y miedosa. Llevó una de las suyas hasta el rojizo rostro, duro ante el deseo de reprimir las lágrimas que abordaban en salir.

-Sakuno... esto... te juro que no...

-¡Déjame!-.Exclamó apartándose-. No sé que demonios estaba pensando... ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo!

El sonido de el teléfono rompió su alboroto. Arrancó el auricular de este y lo llevó hasta su oido.

-¿Sí?

-¡Al fin apareces!-Exclamó la voz de Tomoka-. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?Sé que te gusta mucho dormir, pero chiquilla,¡Dos dias¿Qué tal te fue al final con Kintaro?-. Intento contestar, pero Tomoka seguía siendo Tomoka-. Ya me lo imagino, si es que después de hacerlo en el baño... buscaríais algo más cómodo... ¿Dónde está?

-Tomoka-. Interrumpió finalmente-. ¿Puedo ir a verte?

-¡Claro!-. Aceptó esta-. No me muevo de mi casa.

Rápidamente cortó la comunicación. Sin dirijir palabra alguna al confuso chico, corrió hasta el baño, una ducha rápida, ropa simple y corrió hasta la casa de su mejor amiga. Nada más entrar en una casa normal y corriente, de dos pisos, la arrastró hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ella y jadeante.

-¡Tomoka!¿¡Qué suecedió la otra noche.!?

-¿Cómo que qué ocurrió?-Preguntó perdida la amiga-. Sakuno... ¿Tan borracha estabas?

-¡Sí!-. Respondió histerica-.¡ Respóndeme!¿Qué pasó?

-Pues... déjame pensar... tu y Tooyama os besasteis en medio de el público... entonces, salisteis corriendo hasta el baño y cuando fuimos a buscaros, os marchábais de nuevo... Supongo que a tu casa.

Sus piernas temblaron, cediendo ante todo el peso que sostenían. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y en silencio sus lágrimas brotaron.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakuno?- Exclamó Tomoka acercándose hasta ella-. ¿¡Qué está mal!?

-¡Todo!-,Gritó abrazándola-. ¡Todo está mal!Dios...¿¡Por qué todo me pasa a mi!?...

-Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Presionó la castaña nerviosa.

-¡Kintaro... no usó protección!... ¡Puedo estar embarazada!

-¡No digas tonterías, Sakuno!

-Y...-. Continuó la joven nerviosa-. La pastilla de el día después... ya no hace efecto... ¿Qué... puedo hacer?...

-Sakuno...

* * *

La noche cayó sobre las cabezas de los seres vivos, indicándoles que el sueño estaba por llegar. Sobre una gran cama de matrimonio, permanecía abrazada a Tomoka.Había estado llorando por largas horas y finalmente, ambas se habían dormidos. No era algo raro, pues antaño solían hacerlo. Se deslizó hasta quedar boca arriba y con uno de sus brazos, tapó sus rojizos ojos de tanto llorar. Había terminado recordando lo sucedido. Cierto que eran vanos recuerdos, pero lo recordaba. Se había comportado como una autentica y feamente dicho: "calienta pollas". Le había bailado sensualmente, incitándolo al acercamiento. Había susurrado en su oido algo malicioso y provocador. Sus curvas habían terminado por derramar la gota de el vaso y en plena lujuria, habían tenido sexo. El baño no fue el único lugar, si no, que, nada más llegar a su casa, fue todavía peor. 

La duda carcomía sus entrañas.

¿Podría... estar embarazada de el peli rojo?

**Regreso al presente:**

Las hojas de secas por el calor, caían a sus pies, mientras que estos se movían sobre las piedras de el parque, dando un placentero masaje a sus pies. Tras todas esas horas corriendo por los pasillos de el colegio, estaba reventada. Descansó su espalda sobre el respaldo de el banco y entrecerró sus ojos. El verano estaba en su pleno apogeo y las risas infantiles llegaban hasta sus oidos. Pensar que si ninguno de sus alumnos hubiera suspendido podría estar disfrutando de unas vacaciones en alguna playa exótica.

Bostezó, sintiendo la morriña recorrerle su cuerpo y pidiéndole descanso. Sin embargo, unos pasos rápidos y una voz jadeante, le hicieron alzarse. Una sonrisa sin igual se pintaba en ambos rostros de los recien llegados.

-Kintaro-. Saludó sonriente-. Natsumi.

Una infantil risa se lanzó contra ella y en menos de un momento, el olor infantil se pegó a su cuerpo. Abrazó el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña y rió con ella, bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos de Tooyama.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó n.n.

Como han podido leer, metí a los "sexys seigaku" de Sabor a músicaXD.

En fin...

¿Qué sucederá?...

¡Muchas cosas por contar en el próximo!XD.

Veo que todos odiaron a KevinXD.

Yo también lo odio¬¬.

En fin n.n.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Besitos!


	6. Lluvia

**¡¡Wola!! Aquí llegé con un nuevo capítulo n.n. Se quedó corto, pero mi está triste TOT. No me llegaron más que tres rw TOT.**

**Capítulo6:** Lluvia...

Día de tormenta. Los cristales de la casa chispaban ante las gotas gordas que chocaban contra ellos. Las calles mojadas crujían ante el paso de los coches sobre ellas y las personas que caminaban cubiertas por chubasqueros y paragüas quedaban amenazadas de ser empapadas hasta los topes. Escribió su nombre en el vao que recobría el cristal de su cuarto, para borrarlo enseguida. Suspiró.

Llevó la mano izquierda hasta su vientre rozándola. Ya no era mentira. Estaba embarazada. Tras el miedo, tomoka la había apremiado a que fuera al médico y la revisaran. Esperó demasiado tiempo y cuando fue, el ginecólogo afirmó su embarazo. Kintaro la acompañó, preocupado por todo y sintiéndose culpable. No cesaba de remugar que sí hubiera tenido los condones, aunque se hubieran acostado, aquello no estaría sucediendo.Por su parte, se maldecía a sí misma por ser tan débil. ¿Por qué tuvo que beber? Aunque eso tan solo era una excusa. Seguramente, sin la ayuda de el alcohol, habría cedido a las diversas caricias de el muchacho.

Sumire no sabía nada por el momento. Es más, le rogó a Kintaro que no dijera nada. No abortaría, así que no necesitaría permiso de ella y era ya considerada adulta para ir a la carcel, también lo podría ser para ser madre.

Ya era pleno agosto y aquella era una de las muchas tormentas de verano. Tampoco era tan extraño, contando en tres semanas después, invierno comenzaría a asomar la fria nariz. Enredó sus dedos entre sus largos mechones, manía que había cogido de golpe. Sintió los pesados pasos de Kintaro correr hacia ella y suspiró. ¿Qué le había ocurrido esta vez?

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó el pelirojo-. ¡Escuche, me acabo de acordar!

-¿De qué?-Preguntó sin demasiado interés.

-¿Qué pasará con el coleguio?

Frunció las cejas. Cierto que había pensado en ello. Había roto la norma. Estaba prohibido la relación y ella no solo la había incumplido, si no que, además, se había quedado embarazada. Eso no se podía comparar con lo vivido con Kevin, este, al menos, no cometió ningún fallo de esa clase. Finalmente, su sueño había sido roto por completo.

-Tendré que dejarlo-. Dijo finalmente-. No me permitirán cursar en él. Ya conoces la norma...

-Esa estúpida norma-. Gruñó él torpemente.

-De todas maneras, Kintaro, aunque no estuviera la norma... no podría ir.

-¿Vergüenza?- Se interesó.

-¡No! Correría muchos riesgos y tendría a los profesores todo el tiempo encima mia... Sería terrible. No quiero.

-Entiendo...

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada, les devolvió a la realidad. Sakuno se alzó mirando el reloj junto a la mesilla y undiendo las cejas en señal de estrañeza. Kintaro también la observó confuso y lentamente, descendieron hasta la entrada. Totalmente empapado y con una maleta en su mano, Echizen apareció. Movió sus negros cabellos para apartar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por ellos y casi dió un salto al verse al pelirojo en todas las narices.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Gruñó.

-Eso te lo tendríamos que preguntar a ti-. Respondió Kintaro sonriente-. ¿Por qué no has llamado para que te fueramos a buscar?

-Paso.

Sakuno sonrió. Los dos chicos centraron su mirada en ella. Subida sobre el primer escalón de la escalera, apoyada con ambas manos en la barandilla, les sonreía. El cabello suelto creaba pequeñas ondulaciones, formando la figura de su cuerpo bajo el blanquecino vestido de verano, cubierta por un fino chal.

-Bienvenido, hombre gato-. Saludó.

-Sigues igual de fea que siempre-. Contestó él con una sonrisa divertida.

Ignorando a Kintaro, caminó hasta ella, maleta en mano. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba, ella le gana por meros palmos, obligándole a alzar la cabeza levemente. Sonrió, tomándole de las mejillas y estirando de ellas con fuerza.

-Por más que te mire siempre tendrás cara de gato-. Suspiró cediendo más los carrillos-. Eres un minino que sufre almoranas.

-Y du una buja vieja.. .fueftame.

Con una risa, le soltó. Ryoma continuó su camino, pero fue sujeto por los brazos de el otro chico y recibiendo su peso.

-¡Tenemos algo que contarte!

Sakuno se heló. Negó con la cabeza, frotando sus manos, pero Kintaro no le prestaba atención ya que Ryoma se interesó en lo que tenían que contarle.

-¡Vamos a ser...!

-¡ Cantantes!-. Interrumpió rápidamente acercándose hasta ellos-. ¡Vamos a ser cantantes en el karaoke! Tu vendrás¿A que sí?- Preguntó.

Kintaro y Ryoma la miraron totalmente asombrados. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? De una mentira. Por su celebro pasó el sentimiento miedo ante la idea de que el chico lo supiera. Tooyama frunció las cejas y en un momento, la joven ideó una pequeña ceremonia con Tomoka y Horio en un karaoke. Sabía que Echizen ignoraría la idea y que ni pensaría ir, así podría librarse de celebrarla si quiera.

-No iré-. Negó finalmente el recien llegado.

-Me lo imagine-. Suspiró la chica-. En fin.

Retuvo a Kintaro de la camiseta, dejando que Ryoma se marchara hasta su habitación, ansioso por un buen descanso tras el largo viaje. Cuando desapareció, Kintaro esperaba una explicación y le daría la única que sabía.

-No quiero que lo sepa más gente-. Dijo simplemente-. Por eso, creo que él tampoco debería de saberlo.

-Está bien...-. Aceptó finalmente el chico-. Pero... Tarde o temprano eso se hará saber. ¿no te harña más daño cuanto más tarde sea?

La abrazó lentamente, permitiendo que descansara su rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sakuno se aferró a la cintura masculina, apresando la ropa en ese cierto lugar.

-Oye, Kintaro...-. Murmuró-. Tu... ¿Realmente quieres ser padre?

-No me desagrada la idea-. Respondió el chicos-. Es más, ahora que sé que es posible, me encata. Tenía miedo de que decidieras abortar al principio, puesto que es una vida... pero... También sé que es tu cuerpo y eres tu quien decide.

-¿Te molesta que decida tenerlo?

-Para nada-. Negó con una sincera sonrisa-. ¡Me encantará! Por cierto¿vendrás a vivir conmigo pues?

* * *

**"Por cierto¿vendrás a vivir conmigo pues?"**

No logró contestar. ¿Ir a vivir con él? Sería lo correcto puesto que estaba esperando un bebé suyo, pero... ¿Realmente era tan sencillo? Cierto que muchas veces había querido escapar de aquel hogar donde tantos recuerdos resguardaban cada rincón. Donde había crecido en compañía de su abuela y había encerrado cada cosa con una simple llave, tras la puerta de un ático, o la de un dormitorio cualquiera. Pero ahora se le hacía un mundo.

Si se mudaba, querría hacerlo mucho antes de que naciera su bebé, puesto que de ese modo, podría estar a salvo de las miradas de los otros convivientes de esa casa. Su abuela seguramente gritaría y la insultaría por su falta. Ryoma... Ryoma la dejaría totalmente por un caso perdido.

-Meuw.

Un caso totalmente perdido...

-¿Meuw?...

Rodó los ojos hasta el suelo, encontrándose con una mata de pelo con patas. Un gato himalayo.

-¿De dónde...?- Preguntó asombrada.

-Es mio.

Se volvió encontrándose con Ryoma apoyado en el quício de la puerta con uno de sus brazos. La miraba atentamente, para volver su ver hasta el minino, que de un salto, se aseguró una cama en las piernas femeninas. Sakuno rió ante el contacto de los pelos gatunos. Lo acarició y besó la cabeza, mientras el gato comenzaba a ronronear.

-Ya decía yo que eras un hombre gato. Hasta los domesticas-. Se burló.

-Hn, que graciosa la niña-. Gruñó acercándose-. Vamos, Karupin.

-¿Se llama Karupin?-Preguntó ella acariciando de nuevo al gato-. Es muy bonito, de veras.

Ryoma pestañeó confuso, señalándola.

-Si es tan bonito¿por qué lloras?

Sakuno llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, dándose cuenta que de nuevo lo había hecho. Desde hacia semanas, cada vez que estaba alegre, lloraba, sin embargo, cuando estaba triste, simplemente, seguía siendo ella. Se frotó los ojos rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus largos cabellos. Karupin alzó la mirada hacia ella y poniéndose en pie, lamió la mejilla mojada de la chica, provocándola una sonrisa.

-Aspera-. Murmuró Sakuno acariciándole.

-¿Eh?

-Su lengua, es aspera-. Señaló al gato y le miró-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Me lo regalaron cuando tenía diez años.

-¡A la!¡Que suerte!-. Exclamó sinceramente-. Yo de pequeña quería un perro precioso, color caoba, pero... mis padres se negaron.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él serio.

-Porque...-. Le miró incrédula. ¿Se estaba interesando por ella?-. ¿Qué más da?

-En fin, si no quieres contarlo y tanto deseas seguir guardándotelo, yo no digo nada. No me interesa.

Se acercó, dispuesto a llevarse a Karupin. Sakuno le miró con miedo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos...-. Tembló ligeramente-. Dijeron que no sirvo para cuidar a nadie, que... como fui creada sin... en fin, que no soy responsable.

Suspiró, restando importancia al asunto, sin embargo, en su mente estaban claramente los recuerdos guardados.

**"Jamás serás nada bueno. **

**Ya me gustaría verte con un hijo".**

Y ahora estaba esperando uno. Sería madre. ¿Realmente las predicciones de su madre serían ciertas¿Sería capaz de criar a su hijo? Peor¿Sería capaz de protegerlo? Se llevó una mano hasta su vientre, encogiéndose un poco. Ryoma alzó una ceja extrañado. Se había olvidado totalmente que él todavía se encontraba en el lugar, fue Karupin quien la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a encontrarse con el rostro de duda de el moreno. Sonrió finjidamente, alzándose con Karupin en uno de sus brazos y le cogió de la mano.

-Tengo hambre¿tu no?¡ Seguro que sí!¡Por dios!¡Si acabas de llegar!- Exclamó atropelladamente-. ¡Ven, haremos algo para comer!

-...

Arrastras, lo llevó hasta la cocina, sacando diversos aparatos y cacerolas. Sin darle tiempo a protestar le colocó un mandil realmente extraño que portaba un oso sonriente justo en el centro, atándoselo con todas sus fuerzas en la cintura para que no lograra quitárselo. Media hora después, ambos estaban cubiertos totalmente por pasta, nata, chocolate y fruta.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Exclamó ella estirando los brazos-. ¡Seguro que está delicioso!

-Esperemos que aquello que echastes fuera realmente azucar y no sal... fea.

-¡Qué va, hombre gato!- Protestó con una reverencia-. Nada mejor que hecharle vino de plátano como has dicho.

Comenzó a reirse con ganas, pero su risa se vió interrumpida por unos dedos masculinos repletos de nata. Ryoma los había metido por completo en su boca y presionado los labios. Los sacó ante la clara falta de aire y gruñó. Sin embargo, se sorprendió a si misma, cogiendo la mano alejada y llevándola hasta sus labios. En meros segundos, lamió aquellos dedos con delicadeza. El chico la miró asombrado, sintiendo escalofrios en cada uno de sus musculos, obligándose a apartar la mano con fuerza. Sakuno frotó sus labios asustada.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó-. Es que... estaba bueno...

-Hn-. Fue la única respuesta.

La figura masculina terminó por desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. Se miró las manos incrédula, ladeando la cabeza. Era la primera vez en todo aquel tiempo que lamía unos dedos masculinos. Seguramente, por el simple hecho de estar huntados con nata. Deliciosa nata.

-¡Sakuno, ya he vuelto!

La voz de Kintaro la hizo reaccionar, y acercándose hasta él, quitó el delantal, encontrándose el de Ryoma sobre la barana de la escalera.

-¿Has estado cocinando?-Preguntó Tooyama curioso.

-Sí, es que tenía algo de hambre-. Explicó-. Voy a ducharme.

-¡Espera, que me baño contigo!

No se sorprendió. En esos meses, no era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos o terminaban compartiendo cama de nuevo. ¿Qué más le daba ahora que estaba embarazada de él? Por su parte, Kintaro abandonó por completo su trabajo extra y buscó uno tranquilo de camarero, sin olvidar sus estúdios. Los cuales, si se descubría su embarazo, correrían peligro. Sin embargo, Sakuno decidió firmemente, avisándole, de que no se declararía quien era el padre hasta que él terminara los estúdios en Seigaku. Tooyama se negó a ello, declinando la oferta con la excusa de más escuelas, pero ella lo negó. Seigaku era una de las mejores y no permitiría que al menos, los esfuerzos de él, se fueran al traste.

Así pues, caminó ante él con la ropa de recambio entre sus manos. Rápidamente, se colaron entre las cálidas aguas, permitiendo que sus cuerpos gozaran con la calideza. Tenía suerte de tener un cuerpo pequeño y apenas ocupar espacio en la bañera, puesto que aunque no lo pareciera, Kintaro era realmente grande. Este la miraba extraño y con un bufido, arrugó la boca en forma gatuna.

-¿Por qué hoy te sientas tan lejos?- Preguntó con voz infantil-. Siempre te sientas entre mis piernas y enredamos las manos cariñosamente y...

-Y tu mano diestra termina siempre jugando con mi sexo-. Terminó en un suspiro-. No podemos, Kin-kun. Ryoma está en casa-. Explicó.

Como si de un gato se tratara, caminó hasta ella, tumbándose sobre su pecho y permitiendo que enredara los dedos en sus pelirojos cabellos. Jugó con uno de los rosados pezones y besó la piel.

-Pero... no es justo-. Murmuró-. Antes siempre tenías grifo, ahora no me lo cierres... Ryoma no nos escuchará... Tampoco es que gimas muy fuerte...

-¡Ey!- Exclamó molesta alzándole la cabeza-. Quizás eres tu quien no rinde bien.

-¡Oh!... eso me molestó-. Se picó triste.

-Era broma, era broma-. Sonrió-. Está bien... pero recuerda que no puedes ser demasiado bruto.

-¡Lo sé!

En menos de un momento, se vió plagada de una caricia tras otra. Kintaro siempre se tomaba su tiempo en prepararla y no le importaba. Extrañamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba y obligaba a su respiración agitarse. La aguantaba obligatoriamente en su interior y los suspiros en demanda de cambio de aire era lo que alertaba al muchacho. Como muchas otras veces, se vió vuelta de espaldas, sujeta a la barana de la bañera, de rodillas, mientras que el chico terminara de prepararla lentamente y besaba su espalda. Por último, él acariciaba su propio miembro y con grata lentitud, la penetraba. Era entonces cuando dejaba escapar un gemido de placer ante esa mera intrusión. Cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por completo en las diversas penetraciones, sin embargo, jamás culminaba de ese modo. No sabía si cuando estubo borracha realmente fue simplemente con esos movimientos, pero Kintaro siempre se veía obligado a capturar en sus dedos su clitorix y abastecerlo de caricias para que finalmente, sintiera el orgasmo.

Pensó que tendría que darle explicaciones al joven, más este simplemente sonrió, explicándole que a muchas mujeres les sucedía, por muy excitadas que estuvieran. No era malo, así que no tendría que preocuparse. Se sorprendió de que lentamente, Kintaro aprendiera su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que si fuera ella quien tomara las riendas, el cuerpo masculino sería un verdero descubrimiento con torpeza. Tan solo había acariciado una simple vez la espalda masculina y ya le pareció torpe. Con Kevin, le sucedía lo mismo. Él simplemente le explicaba qué debía de hacer, sentarse sobre él y cavalgar. Kevin mismo terminaba de prepararse y excitarse con películas no apta para menores.

-Oye... ¿Por qué no quieres que Koshimae se entere?- Preguntó Kintaro abrazándola-. ¿Es que te gusta?

-No es eso-. Negó perdida-. Es que... Creo que él sí que sospechará antes. A mi abuela bien parece que se le olvidó ciertas cosas y estar embarazada, creo que fue una de ellas-. Sonrió-. ¿No te importa?-. Preguntó estrechando entre sus manos el rostro masculino-. Por fa'...

-Está bien, como quieras-. Aceptó el besándola.

-¿Sabes?- Preguntó temerosa-. Empiezo a creer mucho en ese dicho de: " Pueden más dos tetas que dos carretas".

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confuso el muchacho-. Siempre sacas cosas raras-. Rió.

-¡Ey, no es cierto!

Kintaro rió de nuevo, abrazándola y creando cosquillas. Entre las risas, la puerta fue abierta. Los rojizos ojos temblaron dentro de sus órbitas y Kintaro se tornó pálido.

-Echizen...

-Gomen.

El moreno cerró la puerta de nuevo y Sakuno sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta el exterior.

-¡Ryo..!

-Vistete-. Ordenó secamente el chico al mirarla.

-Escucha esto...-. Intentó explicar acercándose hasta él-. Kintaro y yo... no...esto...

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Ya te lo dije una vez, tu y yo no somos nada.

* * *

Vomitó. Seguramente ya era la tercera o cuarta vez en la mañana. Se limpió la cara en lavabo y negó, llevando una mano hasta su vientre. Era feliz por saber que sería madre, pero no por lo que ello conllevaba. Tener un hijo dentro de tu vientre durante nueve peses puede llegar a resultar totalmente pesado, para que luego, el crio comienze a odiarte sin razón aparente al llegar la adolescencia. 

Se sentó sobre el bater, mirando distraidamente una revista de casas de alquiler. Kintaro la había traido una de las tardes y le dijo que buscara la que más le gustara, que él se conformaría con la que fuera mientras estuvieran juntos. Era increible con lo inocente que parecía, que derepente, se viera convertido en un auténtico buen padre. ¿Cómo sería cuando tuviera al recien nacido entre sus manos?

Se alzó, caminando hasta su dormitorio y cogiendo un abrigo de verano. Caminó hasta la puerta, sintiento una mano en su espalda.

-¿Sakuno, dónde vas?- Preguntó su abuela.

-Quiero hacer unas compras de ultima hora, abuela-. Explicó con una sonrisa-. ¿No te importa?

-No, claro... pero me tienes preocupada...

-¡No es nada!- Exclamó riendo-. No tengo nada de nada.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó pícara la ancina-. ¿Entonces por qué últimamente estás tan melosa con Kintaro?

-¡Ah!-Suspiró aliviada-. Es que... nosotros estamos saliendo juntos...

-Ah, ya veo-. Se impresionó la mujer asustada-. Sakuno... ¿Estás segura de querer ya una relación?

Le hubiera gustado responder: "Lo siento, abuela, pero no me queda otra, estoy esperando un hijo suyo". Sin embargo, no podía. ¿Qué rostro podría esa mujer si se enterase? No quería que también la odiase.

-Creo que sí, abuela-. Respondió finalmente-. Kin-kun es bueno conmigo. Es muy diferente a como era... Kevin.

-Está bien...-. Aceptó Sumire finalmente-. Si tu estás bien, yo me alegro.

La abrazó con fuerza y Sakuno gimió ante la prisión, siendo liberada en seguida. Sumire podría llegar a ser demasiado eufórica en sus abrazos. Unos pasos la obligaron a mirar hacia la escalera, encontrándose con una mirada ya conocida. Echizen bajó hasta ellas, recogiendo su abrigo.

-¿Sales?- Se interesó la anciana-. ¿Algo importante?

-Tan solo un paseo-. Respondió él.

-Entonces¿podrías acompañar a mi nieta?- Preguntó-. Quiere ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Hm-. Afirmó a regañadientes.

En silencio, ambos, caminaron por las calurosas calles centrales, buscando alguna tienda en contreto. Por supuesto, ahora no podría mirar como deseaba las de bebés y ropa pre-mama. Ryoma sospecharía en seguida. Así que se dedicó a como cualquier chica normal, mirar ropa corriente, pendientes, pulseras... Un bostezó la alertó de que su trabajo había funcionado.

-¿Te apete comer algo?- Preguntó mirando al aburrido chico.

-Hn-. Afirmó a la vez que su estómago-. Tengo hambre.

Se adentraron en una hamburguesería. Realmente le apetecía y de forma increible, terminó comiendo el doble de lo que generalmente comería Ryoma. El chico la miró incrédulo, alzando una ceja asombrado.

-Tenía hambre-. Se disculpó ella con una risa tonta-. ¿Nunca has visto comer una chica tanto?

-No-. Negó terminando con su bebida-. Más bien parecías una embarazada necesaria de alimentos.

-¡ Pero qué tonterías dices!- Exclamó en una gran risotada-. ¡Es imposible que esté embarazada!

Tembló. Aquellos dorados ojos parecían traspasar la coraza de mentira. Se frotó las manos nerviosa y apartó la vista. No podía sostenérsela.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto torpemente.

-Me lo imaginé. No sueles comer tanto, duermes más, te enfadas rápidamente, lloras sin más y vomitas demasiado. No es un simple constipado.

-Lo siento...

-Ya te dije que no somos nada para que me des explicaciones...

-¡Pero para mi eres mi amigo!-Exclamó golpeando la mesa-. ¿Eso no es importante?

-¿Tu crees?

Le miró incrédula. Estaba claro que Echizen estaba molesto. Que ahora mismo le gritara no serviría de nada. Se sentó cansada, frotando su vientre con ternura ante la mirada gatuna.

-Kintaro lo sabe... no creas que no. No negó que lo tuviera... y se porta bastante bien conmigo...

-Ya te he dicho que... ¿¡Por qué demonios lloras ahora!?-. Exclamó asombrado.

-Es que... ¡No quiero que me odies!

Todas las personas en el restaurante les miraron. Ryoma rozó sus sienes con fuerza, alzándose y recogiendo la última comida que quedaba, además de estirar con ella de fuerza, saliendo de el lugar, mientras que lloraba a moco tendido.

-No te odio-. Dijo finalmente.

Pero la joven continuaba llorando. Sakuno maldició sus malditas hormonas que pese a que esas palabras le habían echo feliz, seguía llorando con intensidad. Abrazada por uno de los brazos masculinos por los hombros, caminaba con el rostro dentro de sus manos, siendo guiada por él. Una embargez de tranquilidad y seguridad la invadió lentamente, tranquilizándola al final.

-No habras los ojos-. Avisó la voz masculina intentando voltear su cuerpo.

Pero no obedeció. Instintivamente, el ser humano tiende a hacer lo contrario ordenado y sus orbes rojizas quedaron expuestas al aire. Se helo. Su paso se detuvo, aferrándose a la ropa de el moreno junto a ella. Se volvió, con una mano sobre su rostro y soltándose de Ryoma. Caminó sin rumbo aparente, sin ver más hallá de sus narices. Lo último que logró escuchar, fue la voz de Ryoma gritando su nombre, sintió un golpe sordo y el sonido de un motor, seguido de un fuerte dilubio. Llovía.

La habían atropellado...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Sí, lo sé. Muchas personas me matarán por haberlo cortado ahí XD.

Pero de veras que estoy triste u,u.

Además, tuve ciertos problemas con la pasma y no pude estar más inspirada, lo siento.

Espero me den su apoyo n.n.

**Shiori:**Te agradezco que lo leas n.n. Mira bien por los capis, que existen muchas escenas RyoSaku n,n, porque te recuerdo que el fic es de los tres chicos por Saku n.n.

En fin, solo eso n.n.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a las personas que me dejaron rw n.n.

Por cierto, como se borró la historia de Ginecólogo y ya pronto terminaré otro fic, cuelgo otro hoy mismo n.n.

Espero les guste n.n.

Se llamará:

**¿A quién amé?**

Besitos y déjenme sus opiniones!n.n.


	7. Remember

**¡Wola! Bueno, pues como tocaba, aquí tienen continuación y larguitaaaa:3**

* * *

**Capítulo7: **_Remember._

**Presente...**

La niña jugó con sus cabellos, enredando los dedos en ellos y provocando una sonrisa en el rostro femenino. El camarero dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y tras pagar por parte de el pelirojo, se marchó. Sakuno buscó rápidamente en su monedero, con la intención de pagarle, pero Kintaro tan solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza y una mano extendida.

-Invito yo-. Dijo.

-Gracias-. Agradeció-. Está preciosa.

-Lo sé-. Afirmó el hombre sonriente-. Tu también, Sakuno-. Alagó-. Ahora mismo, me muero de envidia de tu libertad y de que te haga tan hermosa.

-¿Papá está triste?-. Preguntó la niña corriendo hasta él.

-No, cariño, no estoy triste-. Sonrió Tooyama abrazándola-. Es tan solo... Recuerdos-. Desbió la mirada hacia la castaña-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nada nuevo.

-Sigues sin hacerle caso a Koshimae¿Verdad?

-¿Tienes hambre, Natsumi?-. Ignoró mirando a la pequeña.

Kintaro alargó la mano, sujetando el brazo que extendía hacia la chiquilla. Sakuno le miró asustada, apartándose.

-No me toques...-. Tartamudeó.

-Lo siento... Pero...-. Murmuró él liberándola-. Deberías de olvidar todo aquello... Sakuno... no tienes nada que te ate a mi. Nuestro hijo...

-Tengo que irme, Tooyama.

_**Regreso al pasado...**_

_Noviembre de los 18._

**"No servirás ni como amante..."**

Las luces de la noche se alzaban, mientras en un silencio imposible de llegar a ella, estirada sobre la cama, miraba atentamente en la oscuridad. Tres meses en coma y ahora, finalmente despierta, ni siquiera se había atrevido a abrir la boca. Sus constantes seguían siendo tranquilas, por ello, no alteró a las enfermeras, ni el médico de guardia. Al contrario que la mayoría de casos, despertó sin terror alguno. Había sido consciente de lo sucedido y la aterraba su propia tranquilidad. Miró con paciencia a las tres personas que se encontraban a su lado.

Su abuela, pálida, descansaba sobre el sofá de el acompañante, seguramente, sedada. Kintaro, estaba estirado sobre el suelo, dormido, apoyado en su brazo izquierdo como almohada y el tercer y último, Echizen, descansaba sobre una silla, tumbando a su lado, con su mano diestra aferrada con fuerza con la suya. Todos pálidos y ojerosos. Seguramente, si el calendario no estuviera colgado frente a ella, señalado con grandes equis negras, no se habría dado cuenta de el tiempo que había pasado.

Intentó mover una de sus piernas, claramente adormecida. El ser humano tiende a querer mover partes de su cuerpo cuanto más sabe que no puede, poniéndose altamente nervioso, sin embargo, al ver que no lograba moverla y dolía, gimió de dolor, dándolo por perdido. Sintió como el peso a su costado aumentaba, rodando los ojos hasta él y encontrándose con unos dorados, sorprendidos y algo brillantes.

-Hola...-. Saludó en un susurro.

-Hola-. Respondió él por igual-. Despertastes...

-Sí...

-Voy a llamar a la enferma.

-Espera-. Retuvo aferrando la mano aún unida-. Quiero... estár un rato más así-. Rogó-. Solo un poco más...

Guardó silencio, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos preocupados ojos dorados. Sabía que pese a que él no dijiera nada, estaba preocupado. Muchos en clase creían que el moreno era un amargado social, que no se preocupaba por nadie más que de él y punto. Pero¿qué sabían ellos los que Ryoma escondía dentro de su cabeza¡A saber! Solo el mismo dueño era consciente de ello. Ella, por su parte, de vez en cuando, lograba encontrar algo de lo que sentía através de aquellas dos orbes doradas. Y estaba por apostar, que con ella era la única que las amansaba. Tan solo con ella le había visto mirar amablemente, aunque tampoco se libró de alguna que otra mirada dura. Al fin y al cabo, sus peleas eran tan frecuentes...

-¿Qué día es exactamente?-. Preguntó.

-29 de noviembre...

-Así que realmente... han pasado tres meses...

-Sí-. Afirmó con esfuerzo. ¿Acaso le tembló la voz? No, era imposible-. Tres meses...

-¿Cómo... ha ido todo?

-...

-Está bien-. Sonrió con amargura. Seguía siendo de pocas palabras-. Ya me enteraré.

-¿¡Sakuno!?

La voz de Kintaro rompió aquel momento de silencio. Rodó los ojos hacia él, observando como corría hasta la puerta, llamando a gritos a las enfermeras. Ryoma rompió el agarre, desapareciendo de la habitación. Sumire se movió en el sueño, queriendo despertar y dando así claras señales de haber sido sedada. Las enfermeras tardaron poco en rodearla y comenzar a examinarla. Buscó la cara de Tooyama, asombrándose al encontrársela. Tenía una brecha en la ceja izquierda, así como un gran moretón en su ojo derecho. El brazo que había mantenido cubierto con su cabeza, estaba escayolado. Arrugó las cejas, sin comprenderlo.

-Señorita, por favor, préstenos atención-. Rogó una de las enfermeras.  
-Disculpe-. Se disculpó.

-Es extraño-. Murmuró otra de ellas-. No parece nerviosa, pese haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente.

-Avisémos al doctor mejor-. Opinó la primera-. Estate con ella por si acaso.

-Sí-. Obedeció la última. Se volvió hacia Sakuno, acariciando su brazo-. No te asustes.

-No me asusto-. Sonrió sinceramente-. No es nada malo.

La mujer sonrió amargamente, mientras que fruncía sus cejas en tristeza, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de la castaña. Kintaro permanecía aún en los pies de la cama y cuando se encontró con su mirada, le miró apenado.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-. Preguntó.

El pelirojo tosió nervioso, frotando sus cabellos. Muy pocas veces se lograba verle tan serio y cuando eso sucedía, era malo.

-Kin-kun-. Presionó-. ¿Por qué estás herido?

-Fue... un accidente-. Respondió finalmente sonriendo.

-Mientes. Sé que mientes.

Kintaro arrugó las cejas, mirando de reojo y con nerviosismo hasta la puerta. Sakuno siguió la mirada, encontrándose con la de el que era su médico, corriendo hacia ella. De nuevo se vió observada, atacada con millones de preguntas de fácil respuesta. El doctor bufó, incrédulo, sin lograr comprender su tranquilidad. Se rozó las sienes, mirándola atentamente.

-Señorita Ryuzaki-. La llamó llamando su atención-. Creo que tenemos algo que comunicarle y que como debe de comprender, estamos en deber de decirle.

-Dígame¿qué es?-. Se interesó.

-Usted perdió su hijo.

Pestañeó. Dudó. Buscó con la mirada la figura que momentos antes había estado mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, encontrándose con una espalda curbada y una cabeza gacha. Buscó los ojos ahora de Kintaro, encontrándoselos llenos de diminutas lágrimas que deseaba esconder con rápidos movimientos de sus manos. Su abuela, continuaba en intentos fallidos de despertar y los asistentes de medicina, la miraban, espectantes a su reacción. Tragó, nerviosa.

-¿Qué... hijo?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, confusos. Ryoma incluso volvió a asomarse en la habitación, incrédulo por su respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza, siguiendo con su pestañeo de confusión.

-¿Es una broma?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa-. No puedo quedarme embarazada. Tengo mis estudios, quiero ser maestra, no puedo perderlo todo de esa forma... Además... la única persona que podría haberme dejado embarazada, usó condones.

-Sakuno, yo no usé...-. Tartamudeó extrañado Kintaro.

-¿Tu?-. Exclamó-. Si tu y yo nunca... nunca hemos tenido nada.

-Vale, frena-. Interrumpió el doctor-. Jóvenes, acompañarme.

Observó con miedo como ambos se reunían con el hombre, que se frotaba las sienes mientras hablaba a la vez que movía sus manos, señalando su propia cabeza y de vez en cuando, mirándola. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba haber sido atropellada, conocía a Kintaro, Ryoma, su abuela, recordaba incluso a Kevin y su relación, pero no entendía de dónde habían sacado su relación con Tooyama, ni que estuviera embarazada. Cuando murió Kevin no dió muestras de ello, ni siquiera podía ser posible.

¿¡Qué demonios le había sucedido!?

* * *

Echizen frunció las cejas, Kintaro tosió y Sumire ladeó confusa la cabeza. Era increible que aquello hubiera sucedido, pero era la cosa más casual e imprevista de el mundo. Sakuno miró incrédula al minino, que maullaba felizmente entre sus manos, alzado y hasta parecía tener una mueca en forma de sonrisa. La joven llevó una mano hasta su boca, dejando al gato sobre el suelo. Se volvió hacia los demás y se señaló los labios. 

-Me ha... besado...

-Yo juraría que te ha metido la lengua-. Opinó Kintaro con miedo-. Ese gato es realmente peligroso. Echizen¿qué demonios le enseñas?

Como muchas otras veces le había visto hacer desde que despertó, Ryoma lo ignoró descaradamente, caminando con la maleta en su mano y subiendo las escaleras. Sumire se frotó las sienes, acercándose hasta su nieta y lentamente, ayudándola a subir tras el peliverde. Kintaro cogió la maleta que le tocaba, siguiéndolas de cerca, en un extraño silencio. Nada más entrar en su habitación, suspiró, aliviada, tanteando en no caerse hasta llegar a su cama, siendo sujeta por las fuertes manos de Echizen justo al resbalar con torpeza en el filo de esta.

El médico le había dicho que tardaría tiempo en recuperar sus sentidos, en medir las distancias, aconstumbrarse en volver a caminar, pero que ya que no deseaba estar más tiempo en el hospital, debía guardar cama en su hogar. Cualquier cosa menos quedarse en una habitación tétricamente blanca, con mujeres marujas, realmente curiosas, enfermeras que la miraban con lástima y diferentes visitas de extraña palidez. Prefería estar en su casa, viendo la programación que deseara, algún anime quizás, mejor que esas absurdas telenovelas irreales, o programas de salsa rosa y demás.

Con asombro, observó como Echizen la alzaba, sentándola cómodamente sobre la cama, sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Sumire se animó rápidamente a cubrir su cuerpo con un grueso edredón, mientras Kintaro encendía la televisión, entregándole el mando con sumo cuidado. Todos eran demasiado amables, cada uno a su modo. Ryoma silencioso, su abuela demasiado pendiente y Kintaro sumamente ruidoso. Sin embargo, algo les diferenciaba. Sumire parecía enfadada con ella dentro de sus viejas arrugas, cubriendo su enfado con falsas sonrisas, Kintaro era pura amargura y tristeza escondida, mientras que Echizen... bueno, él continuaba siendo el mismo. Frases cortas, preguntas justas y directas, miradas congelantes y observadoras, demasiado superiores algunas veces. Con alguna chispa escondida de preocupación, y aquello, la aliviaba. No entendía por qué todos estaban tan entristecidos. Sí, había cometido una infracción sin mirar por donde cruzada, pero... no había sido tan grabe. La persona que conducia se salvó y ella también estaba viva. ¿Por qué entonces esas caras tan largas¿Qué había sucedido en esos tres largos meses? Peor¿Por qué nadie se atrevía a contarselo?

-¿Estás cómoda?-. Preguntó Sumire haciéndola reaccionar-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Un poco de agua, por favor-. Demandó tímidamente-. Tengo algo de sed.

-Está bien-. Aceptó su abuela con una sonrisa firme-. Ahora mismo te la traigo, además de algo de comer. Has adelgazado demasiado. Ryoma puede cogerte sin esfuerzo.

-Quizás él ha crecido hasta el punto de poder hacer eso, abuela-. Se defendió hinchando los mofletes.

Sumire rió. De nuevo, falsamente. Kintaro también y Ryoma, simplemente se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta su habitación. Acomodó las ropas, cubriendo su pierna herida en un intento vano de acomodarla. Recibió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza al instante y como muchas otras veces, sintió invandirle una oscuridad axfisiante. Kintaro la sujetó a tiempo, acomodándola con cuidado sobre los cojines, mientras que acariciaba su frente, relajando el dolor. Sonrió, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Kintaro, solo te doy problemas-. Se disculpó.

Tooyama arrugó la boca, forzando una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron, a la vez que las manos temblaron mientras acomodaba su pierna bajo las mantas. Alzó una ceja, confusa. ¿Por qué siempre que se disculpaba él parecía herido? Existía una posibilidad vana.

-Kin-kun-. Llamó. Él la miró al instante-. Siento lo que dije sobre nosotros... pero realmente no recuerdo nada...

Él aceptó con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo amargado. Frunció las cejas en tristeza, tomando su mano helada entre las suyas, tan cálidas y grandes, masculinas y fuertes. Sí, igual que las manos que, posiblemente, Kevin tendría y estaba segura de que Echizen iba por el mismo camino. Todos los hombres sufren esos cambios. De niño a hombre.

-El médico ya te explicó, Sakuno, que tendrías problemas con tus recuerdos. Nosotros... nosotros no quisimos que se te ocultara.

-Pero me siento extraña... Todos tienen caras tan tristes-. Suspiró.

Y de nuevo, una sonrisa falsa. Dolor. Era lo único que lograba encontrar en aquel muchacho. La soltó, alzándose y golpeándose las rodillas en el acto. La señaló con una mano y le mostró una pequeña campanilla.

-Tócala y alguno de nosotros vendremos en seguida-. Informó-. Yo... iré a estudiar un rato...

-Claro.

Kintaro desapareció y ella clavó su mirada en la pantalla de el televisor, sin embargo, las palabras de Kintaro le recordó cierta escena en el hospital, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara.

**Flas back:**

Los gritos de Kintaro rompieron el silencio que todos los pacientes demandaban en tranquilidad. Ryoma negó con la cabeza, caminando hasta el interior de la habitación y sujetando entre sus manos el piecero, mirando al doctor seriamente.

-Dígaselo-. Ordenó al adulto.

Este dudó, al sentir la mano de el pelirojo sobre su hombre, reteniéndole de su acción, mientras que ella les miraba confusa.

-Koshimae, no creo que sea buena idea. ¿Y si Sakuno empeora de golpe?

-...

-¿¡Es que eso no te preocupa!?-. Gritó de nuevo Tooyama agarrándolo de la ropa-. ¿¡Ella no te importa!?

-Eso, deberías de preguntártelo a ti-. Gruñó el peliverde soltándose-. Dígaselo.

-Decirme¿qué?-. Preguntó la castaña aturdida entre el griterio-. ¿Qué ocurre¿Es que... no podré volver a caminar?

- No es eso-. Respondió Ryoma seco-. Venga, doctor.

El especialista la miró atentamente, sentándose a su lado en la cama y tomándola de las manos con ternura paternal. Arrugó la boca en cierto miedo, rencor. Todavía recordaba ciertas cosas desagradables de su vida y aquel gesto, se lo recordaba demasiado.

-Verá-. Interrumpió el hombre sus recuedos-. Usted... por culpa de el accidente, parece haber perdido parte de su memoria. Lo que se conoce como amnesia. Ha perdido cierta parte demasiado delicada.

-¿ Y... no me la pueden recordar ustedes?-. Preguntó temeroso.

-Lo siento-. Negó el doctor-. Pero eso es imposible. Si por una casualidad, alguna otra persona le recordara, o explicara lo sucedido, usted correría riesgo de sufrir un shock demasiado grabe. Hemos tenido suerte de que por mis palabras no sucediera algo grabe. Por ahora, le aconsejo que se preocupe en recuperarse y regresar a su vida. Las lesiones sufridas por el accidente no son... demaisado grabes en cuanto a físicas se refiere. El coche no circulaba demasiado rápido.

-Entonces...

-Entonces, señorita Ryuzaki, démosle tiempo al tiempo.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Kintaro protestó, pataleó e incluso casi golpeó a Ryoma. Gracias a dios, escuchó su voz y el dolor de su brazo le recordó que no debía golpear con él. Realmente, agradecía a Ryoma que le hubiera dado permiso al doctor para contárselo. Ya bastantes secretos parecían esconder los demás y prefería comprender porqué. Ahora quedaba la duda de qué había olvidado que provocaba tanto disgusto en los demás.

El teléfono sonó a su lado y sin apenas necesidad de moverse, descolgó. La voz estridente de Tomoka escapó de este, obligándola a cerrar los ojos e intentar controlar el retumbe, seguido por un fuerte eco que se había producido en esta. Desde luego, apreciaba mucho a su mejor amiga, pero no podía soportar que la chillara. Ni siquera entendía de donde había sacado aquellas grandes y poderosas cuerdas vocales. Seguro que los cantantes darían millones por ellas.

-¡Sakuno!-. Exclamó de nuevo la voz desde el auricular-. ¿Estás?

-Sí, Tomoka, pero por lo que más quieras, no me grites.

-¡Oh,disculpa!-. Rogó su amiga-. Pero es que... tenía que contarte algo importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas a Nanako Ichigawa? La chica que venía de intercambio en nuestra clase.

-Sí, la recuerdo.

-¡Pues resulta que ha cometido adulterio con uno de los profesores!-. Soltó animadamente la chica.

Sakuno miró el teléfono incrédula. ¿De verdad Tomoka la había llamado para contarle un cotilleo, o, estaba posiblemente preocupada por ella? No lo sabía, pero si realmente seguía chillando de esa forma, estallaría hasta su última neurona. Dejó el teléfono a un lado de la mesilla y centró de nuevo su atención en la televisión, sin embargo, algo peludo saltó sobre su vientre de golpe. Sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo, gato besador-. Saludó al minimo.

Este caminó por su pecho, colando sus diminutas manitas por el centro de sus senos, hasta golpear con su cabeza bruscamente la barbilla y ronronear ante el contacto. Finalmente, se enroscó sobre su vientre y entre sus caricias, ambos terminaron dormidos.

**Trece años atrás...**

_-¡Ya te dije que no la dejaras con tu madre!-. Gruñó una voz de mujer._

_-¡Si la tuya no se hubiera suicidado a base de pastillas, seguro que sería mejor¡Ambas podrían drogarse a la vez!-. Protestó una voz masculina._

_-¡No insultes a mi madre, Cabrón!_

_-¡La insultaré todo lo que me venga en gana¡Es una vieja de chute¿¡Dónde demonios compraba el caballo¡Seguro que era la puta de medio barrio¡Y pensar que me quedé contigo¡Y encima osastes engendrán a ese mostruo!_

_Unos aterrados ojos rojizos miraban através de la rejilla de una puerta, como señalaban hacia el lugar, golpeando algo contra la puerta, obligándo al portador a retroceder. Acurrucado, con las manos en ambas orejas como tapones, canturreó una dulce canción, con voz infantil bañada en lágrimas._

_**"Un, dos, tres, ambos creceran.**_

_**Un, dos, tres, ellos amarán...**_

_**Un, dos, tres, todos reirán.**_

_**Crecer, crecer, odiar, odiar, el amor lo salvara..."**_

_-¡Deja de cantar y duérmete de una vez, estorbo¡Nunca servirás para nada!_

**Regreso al pasado de los dieciocho.( Presente de ese momento)**

-¡Sakuno, despierta!-. Ordenó la voz asustada de su abuela-. ¡Nena, escúchame¡Solo es una pesadilla!

Agitada, despertó, aferrando las manos de su abuela con miedo, vomitando sobre ambas, bañada en lágrimas y sudor. Sumire llevó una mano hasta su frente, alzándose y apartando el largo cabello, permitiendo que terminada de expulsar todo lo que aquel diminuto cuerpo no lograba mantener. La comida que habían terminado por deborar cuatro horas antes, aún no había terminado de ser digerida y ahora, era vomitada al completo.

-¡Abuela!-. Sollozó amargamente, ahogándose enn su propio vómito-. ¡No quiero¡No quiero regresar!

-¡No lo harás, pequeña, no lo harás!-. Exclamó Sumire abrazándola fuertemente-. Venga, no llores, tranquila, ya pasó todo... ya...

Rodó los rojizos ojos, empapados en lágrimas, encontrándose con dos figuras masculinas, detenidas junto al filo de la puerta, jadeantes. Sumire los miró, señalándolos.

-Uno de los dos, que preparé tila con manzanilla, y otro, que me ayude a llevarla al baño. ¡Vamos!

Kintaro buscó la mirada de Echizen, pero este, de nuevo lo ignoró, caminando con decisión hasta la joven. Sumire apartó las sucias ropas, permitiéndole paso. Alargó las manos, sujetando de las axilas el delgado cuerpo, alzándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Sujetando con firmeza las nalgas con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho la agarraba de la espalda, impidiendo cualquier movimiento extraño. Las piernas de la joven rodearon, temblorosas, la cintura masculina, dejando que sus brazos inertes cayeran por la espalda masculina y como si de una muñeca se tratara, permitió que la cargaran.

Sumire abrió el grifo, preparando la bañera rápidamente y enviándole una mirada al joven.

-Desnúdala y métela en la bañera, ahora vengo-. Ordenó.

Quizás, si hubiera estado más consciente, hubiera sentido vergüenza, miedo al ser desnudada por aquellas manos, que con extraña precisión, quitaron su pringoso pijama, sin una sola mueca de asco. La desnudó con rapideza, impidiendo que el frio lograra agarrarse a sus huesos, sí, huesos, estaba aún más delgada que antes, para meterla dentro de la bañera. La sujetó de nuevo por las axilas, ante la falta de agarre y gruñó por el descuido. Aun sujetándola con un solo brazo, se bastó para poder deslizar el agarre de su larga y única trenza, liberando los largos cabellos, quedando como oscuras tiras en el agua clara y cubriendo su desnudez. Los apartó de la frente, encontrándose con sus ojos aún perdidos, llenos de lágrimas y una nueva arcada, escapó de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez, ya no quedaba nada para poder sacar.

-¿Otra vez?-. Exclamó Sumire apartándole-. Sakuno, hija, sal de ahí. No regreses otra vez...

Ryoma se secó las manos saliendo. Kintaro apareció con la infusión en mano, mirándole, pero como muchas otras veces, fue ignorado. Se acercó hasta el baño, entrando.

-Ryuzaki-san, traje la infusión-. Informó.

-Déjala en la mesilla de noche.

Rudamente, pero con precisión y rapidez, la mujer lavó el inerte cuerpo de su nieta, limpiando los restos de suciedad y despertándola con esa acción. Sakuno la miró confusa, tosiendo ante la entrada de agua en sus pulmones y aferrándose a los viejos brazos.

-¿Abuela?-. Preguntó asustada-. ¿Qué hago dentro de la bañera? Yo...

-Tuviste otro ataque... no los tenías desde que eras pequeña-. Explicó la mujer.

-Oh, no...-. Murmuró golpeándose la frente con suavidad. Se alzó, permitiendo que su abuela rodeara su cuerpo con una toalla-. Me siento cansada...

-¡Y esta niña!-. Bufo la mayor frotándola con fuerza-. Te recuerdo que acabas de salir de el hospital.

Ya era constumbre, ignorar lo sucedido por parte de ambas. Especialmente, por la castaña. Sumire se preocupaba demasiado y el doble, mientras que Sakuno tan solo quería olvidar. Sin consiguiera recordar lo que había perdido, en lugar de su pasado, sería feliz. Permitió que la guiaran de nuevo hasta su habitación, encontrándose con sábanas nuevas y esta vez, ocupó el interior de la mullida cama. Bebió la relajante infusión y cedió a descansar plenamente durante todo el día, durmiendo en completa tranquilidad, para ella y para los demás.

* * *

**Tres meses después.**

**Febrero de los 19.**

Aún caminaba con torpura, puesto que la lesión había dejado marca en su pierna, sin embargo, a duras penas se notaba. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa, observando con una sonrisa como el pelirojo terminaba deborando todo. Se sentó a su lado, haciéndole compañía, mientras que de la salía se escuchaba los cortos diálogos que el presentador explicaba sobre un partido de tenis, visto por Echizen, o mejor dicho, escuchado por el dormido Echizen junto a su gato.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó la joven-. ¿Me vas a contar ya quién te golpeó de esa forma?

-¿Cuándo?-. Finjió el muchacho.

-Cuando desperté, Kin-kun-. Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Kintaro suspiró, mirando hacia el salón como señal.

-¿El hombre gato?-. Exclamó asombrada. Muchas veces había visto furioso a Ryoma, tirar cosas e incluso llegar a golpearlas, pero pegar a una persona, nunca-. ¿Estás de broma?

-No-. Negó el chico preocupado-. Verás... Sakuno, yo... me comporté muy mal contigo. En esos recuerdos que has perdido... verás que yo te hize mucho daño... Echizen se enteró y me golpeó... Es que, exactamente no puedo explicártelo. No quiero hacerte más daño.

Frunció las cejas en molestía. Otro misterio más para su mente torcida y olvidadiza. ¿Tan grabe era que no lograba recordar en tanto tiempo? Kintaro la observó un instante, levantándose y marchándose en silencio. Escuchó la puerta de la calle, lo cual despertó al gato, sin embargo, el dueño parecía estar bien anclado en el sueño. Recogió lentamente la cocina y en silencio, arropó el cuerpo masculino. Acarició al gato, silenciándolo. Subió hasta el dormitorio, deteniendo su camino ante aquella puerta cerrada, con firmeza. Su abuela siempre la encarga de limpiarla. Seguramente, la silla de ruedas continuaría en el lugar, la gran cama de matrimonio y muchas demás cosas. Aún en esas fechas y los padres de Kevin no habían ido a buscar sus cosas. Según había logrado escuchar, el padre se había lanzado de lleno al alcohol y la madre, terminó en el manicomio.

Suspiró.

No quería volver a recordarle. Tampoco había ido al cementerio tras salir de el accidente, no le interesaba ver una lápida corroida por el sol y el agua. Dirijió sus orbes castañas hasta la puerta blanquecina al final de el pasillo. La misma puerta que muchas veces ella misma se había asegurado cerrar. Había visto entrar a Kintaro en una ocasión, llevando una caja pequeña de zapatos y una bolsa extraña. La curiosidad la superó. Abrió la llave,aspirando con urgencia aire, para subir lentamente los tres escalones. Aferró con fuerza el mango, entrecerrando los ojos ante la gran claridad. Por suerte, su abuela había cubierto todos aquellos recuerdos con telas y no estaba por la labor de descubrirlos o cortar las sábanas con la tijera que descansaba cerca, al alcanze de su mano.

Buscó casi a tientas, hasta encontrar lo que deseaba. Arrodillándose cerca de la ventana, abrió aquella caja. Dentro, aparecía lana azulada y blanca, mezclada con algo rojiza. Seguramente, algún trabajo manual, sin embargo, la forma era claramente de unos peucos pequeños.

-¿Zapatitos de bebé?-. Murmuró-. ¿Esto... lo tenía yo?

**"Oye, ..., Tu... ¿Realmente quieres ser padre?"**

Llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, ladeándola y rozando sus sienes con sus delgados dedos. Buscó más cosas en aquel lugar, pero no halló más de lo que quería. Alcanzó la bolsa, vendada con celofán. Cogió las tijeras cercanas, de hierro macizo y realmente afiladas. Cortó las tiras, arrancándolas y dejándolas sobre sus rodillas. Logró abrir finalmente la bolsa, sacando dos cartulinas grandes, junto a una pequeña, negras y grises en formas de dibujos.

-¿Eco...grafias?...

_**"¡Mira, Sakuno, se mueve¡Nuestro hijo está vivo siendo tan pequeño!"**_

Agarró su cabeza, dejando caer por todo el suelo las ecografias, esparciéndolas, creando un arco con ellas, cada una con diferentes situaciones plasmadas en ellas. Su labio inferior tembló, sus manos llegaron hasta su vientre, frotándolo, a la vez que de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas vivas.

-Mi... mi bebé... no... mi... ¡¡¡Mi bebé!!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, clavándose las tacas de maderas mal lijadas en estas. A tientas, buscó las tijeras, mirándolas con angustia. Tembló, alzando las mangas de el jersey rojizo que llevaba.

-Mi... mi bebé...

**"¡Nunca jamás servirás para nada¡No podrás tener nada!**

**¡Niña de el demonio!"**

-¡No!-. Gritó-. ¡Yo no soy así¡Déjenme¡Devuelvanme a mi bebé!

Sin pensarlo, el filo afilado de las tijeras arañó su piel, profundizando aquellas heridas, cada vez más profundas, las cuales, no llegaba a sentir. La sangre, sobre salía de ellas, como de agua se tratara por sus brazos, gotas en el suelo y gritos de su garganta. Se abrazó a si misma, y lentamente, ahogada por el sueño, por cansancio, por dolor, se acurrucó sobre la fria madera, sintiendo unos fuertes pasos a su lado y como era tomada sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Entre las nubes, unos verdosos cabellos se quedaron grabados.

-Mi... bebé...

**Regreso al futuro:**

Abrió la puerta, dejando que sonara fuertemente tras ella. Aquellos grandes pisos estaban perfectamente acondicionados interiormente, sin embargo, las puertas continuaban siendo de hierro pesado y al mero viento, se cerraban con gran brutalidad. Buscó las siguientes llaves dentro de el extenso llavero, caminando pesadamente por las escaleras, notando cada vez más pesados los peldaños. Suspiró. Definitivamente, no tendría que haber vuelto a ver a Kintaro. Quería demasiado a aquella pequeña niña, pero no soportaba estaba con él, los recuerdos la invadían demasiado y en su inocente preocupación, el pelirojo tentaba a herirla. Apartó las mangas de el abrigo y el jersey, denteniendo el paso en su rellano y clavando sus ojos en la clara cicatriz. De las dos, esa era la que más presencia tenía y la señal de su intento de suicidio. Desde ese momento, odió, sin comprenderlo, al que una vez fue su amante, y por un momento, padre de su no nato.

-Por más que la mires, no desaparecerá, Sakuno-. Se riñió a sí misma en un suspiro-. El pasado nunca se borra, por mucho que digan los demás.

-¿Ahora hablas sola, fea?

Alzó los rojizos ojos, deteniendo el paso. La luz había terminado su tiempo de encendido, pero no la necesitaba. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Acercó el dedo hasta el interruptor, pero no logró tantearlo, otra mano adelantó su movimiento. Cuando la luz volvió, sus ojos tardaron milésimas de segundos en aconstumbrarse y encontrarse con dos orbes doradas, tan duras, sinceras y altaneras como siempre, por supuesto, sin faltar aquella arogante sonrisa made in Echizen. Suspiró de nuevo, acercándose hasta la puerta de su casa. La abrió sin prisas, dejándola entre abierta, dándole permiso así para entrar. Si había ido, es que quería hablar de algo. No era tan cruel como para dejar a una persona en medio de un rellano totalmente congelado.

Encendió la estufa, caldeando de ese modo la casa. Ofreció asiento, el cual fue aceptado por el curpulento muchacho. Si lo miraba por momentos, podría darse cuenta de que ahora, era demasiado hombre, demasiado potente en su masculinidad, como para fingir que no atraería a ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, se lo negaba a sí misma, ignorando aquellas miradas que de vez en cuando parecían desnudarla... de nuevo.

-¿Qué querías?-. Preguntó sentándose bajo las cálidas mantas de un brasero-. Para algo habrás venido.

-Fuistes a verle¿cierto?-. Se interesó. Ella chasqueó la lengua como recordatorio amargo-. Sigues igual que siempre.

-No te metas. Es mi decisión-. Protestó-. Nanako... no se merece sufrir.

-Kintaro tiene a su mujer, te recuerdo.

-¡Por favor, Ryoma¡Está ingresada en el hospital! Los niños no pueden entrar.

Calló. Había arrugado la boca y cejas en señal de molestia. Desde hacía varios años, Echizen era incapaz de esconder un sentimiento que a ella le daba miedo: Celos. Pero... por más que quisiera odiarle, apartarle de su mundo, no podía. Le devía tantas, tantas cosas...

-Ryoma...

-¿Hn?

-Yo... aún no te agradecí que me salvaras aquel día... si no hubieras estado en casa... seguramente ahora estaría muerta, desangrada.

Se sintió observada como carnaza, pero sabía perfectamente que Ryoma continuaba siendo incapaz de mostrar lástima por alguien, por muy despreciado, sufridor e incluso desgraciado que fuera. Siempre parecía encontrar solución a todo, y ella, sabía que la tenía. En alguna parte de su cabeza se encontraba esa solución, igual, que tiempo atrás...

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¡Hola! Pues aquí terminó este capítulo n.n.

Fue largo o.o y mientras escribía alucinaba con elloXD.

Todavía quedan muchas cosas en el tintero n.n.

Espero que las quieran saber y me digan cositas n.n.

Ya mismo, cuando la tenga, colgaré conti de

**¿A quién amé?**

Espero que también les guste n..n.

Besicos!!


	8. el paso de el tiempo que hace huir

**¡Holaaa!!**

**Pues aquí, dejando capítulo nuevo y largooooXD. Haber qué les parece n.n. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo8:**El paso de el tiempo que hace huir.

Presente:

Dejó caer sus hombros sobre el sofá, usando de visera su mano izquierda, masajeando su sien. Miró de reojo al serio hombre, que se entretenía en observar las paredes cercanas. El silencio se había alzado tras su tosca y diminuta pelea por Kintaro. Sabía que Ryoma no podía soportar que le viera. Pero no lo demostraría. Sus celos eran imposibles de llegar a descubrir. Aunque sabía que no eran celos.

Era preocupación.

-Ryoma-. Llamó rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Has traido tu coche?

Él afirmó.

-Llévame allí-. Rogó-. Está lejos y yo no tengo medio de transporte. Por favor.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

En silencio, le siguió, através de su casa, por las escaleras y la callé. Sentía las miradas de los jóvenes que circulaban por el lugar, señalándolos y hasta apodándolos como "novios". Ladeó la cabeza al adentrarse en el deportivo rojizo de Echizen, y acomodarse. ¿Realmente aparentaban eso? Colocaba el cinturón cuando él entró, mirándola por unos instantes. Esperando que se arrepintiera de su demanda.

-Por favor-.Repitió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él suspiró, encendiendo el motor. Como otras veces ya había echo, le observó en cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿cómo era posible que un hombre se viera sensual mientras conducía? No lo entendía, pero con Echizen era así. Y por más que quisiera fingir que no era así, no podía. Sonrió. Se sentía como una adolescente, enamorada de su padrastro, apuesto y sensual. El amante de su madre que no podría tener. En este caso, no era así, sin embargo, sentía esas cosas.

Apretó sus manos, haciéndose daño en sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando que un suspiro escapara de estos. El coche se detuvo y Ryoma la observó, dejando descansar su mano sobre la palanca de marchas. Abrió sus rojizos ojos y miró la enorme puerta de metal viejo. Se volvió hacia él, afirmando de nuevo con su cabeza.

-Iré contigo-. Se ofreció.

-Gracias.

Agradeció de corazón. Había hablado y rogado por ir, pero seguramente, rotaría sus pies, con miedo. Corriendo y huyendo de el lugar. Sin embargo, la presión en su cintura, creada por la mano masculina de su acompañante, empujándola a avanzar, la ayudó a llegar al final. A su destino.

-Kintaro debe de haber venido-. Susurró entre dientes el peliverde-. Hay flores.

Entonces se dió cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con un gran ramo de rosas blancas, frente a una lápida diminuta, enterrada en el suelo. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, arrodillándose y llorando.

-Mirai-. Susurró entre llantos-. Mi... mi pequeño...

**11 años atrás.**

**19 años.**

Se sentía terriblemente cansada. El cuerpo le pesaba como una roca, doliéndole. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo los párpados pesados y doloridos. Una sombra cubrió la luz que le impedía ver bien.

-Sakuno, hija.

La voz de su abuela retumbó en su cabeza, igual que el sordo sonido al botar una pelota de plástico barata. Arrugó las cejas con intenciones de aliviar el dolor.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó la mujer en susurro-. Sakuno... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-...-. Ladeó su cabeza, centrando su mirada en la pared blanquecina de el hospital-. Quiero ir a casa.

Sumire suspiró a su lado, apoyándo las manos sobre el colchón, apresando entre sus viejos dedos las sábanas que la cubrían.

-Voy a hablar con el médico.

Escuchó los pasos de su abuela hasta la puerta, encontrándose con su espalda curvada antes de cerrar la puerta. Desvió la mirada, encontrándose con otras dos figuras en los pies de la cama. Kintaro y Ryoma. El pelirojo caminó hasta ella, mientras que Echizen volteó su rostro, centrando su ver en los cristales de la ventana. Tooyama se arrodilló a su lado, buscando su mano y apresándola entre las suyas. Le miró, apartando la mano.

-No me toques.

Creó una mueca de asco y pena. Sin embargo, Kintaro no era de las personas que se rendían. Volvió a cojerla de la mano y apresarla con fuerza, evitando que la apartara.

-Aquel día-. Comenzó el pelirojo-. Yo...

-Estabas con otra mujer.

-¡Y tu con Echizen!-. Protestó con voz amarga el chico-. Pero... yo estaba trabajando. Sakuno, quería conseguir dinero rápidamente para poder irnos a vivir juntos. Sé que te había prometido que lo dejaría. Lo sé. Estás enfadada por ello, te entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes-. Negó ella buscando a Ryoma con la mirada-. Aléjalo, por favor-. Rogó.

-¡Sakuno!

-¡No!-. Exclamó la chica-. ¡No quiero que me toques nunca más!

-También... También era mi hijo-. Susurró Kintaro al ser sujeto por Echizen-. Vamos, que a mi también me duele...

-Fuera...

Ryoma suspiró, apartándolo. Lo empujó hasta el exterior, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices. Cuando regresó, Sakuno lloraba.

-Él... no lo entiende-. Susurró abrazándose a sí misma-. Era mi... era mi hijo.

-El suyo también-. Recordó él entre dientes.

La joven le fulminó con la mirada. Llena de lágrimas, con ojeras y rojez. Ryoma bufó. Acercándose y sentándose a su lado. En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba llorando en su cuello, abrazada a él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-. Preguntó entre llantos.

-Vivir-. Respondió él seco.

Le miró, extrañada. Aquella mirada ambarina se posó en sus ojos, fulminándola con ellos con su tranquilidad y angustia escondida. Aferró las muñecas, volteándolas y mostrando las duras vendas que presionaban la piel. Sakuno gimió de dolor, desviando su mirada hasta ellas. Pestañeó, confusa.

-Intenté...

-Suicidarte-. Terminó él por ella.

-Oh, cielos...-. Le miró interrogante-. ¿Tu... también quieres saber por qué?

-Hn-. Afirmó el muchacho-. Aunque me lo imagino. No es tan dificil.

Suspiró, volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el cuello masculino.

-Hombre gato-. Llamó en un susurro-. Quiero ir a casa ya...

Ryoma suspiró. Llevó sus manos hasta los bolsillos de el negro pantalón y miró hacia la puerta. Sumire aparecía en esos instantes, sonriente.

-Podemos irnos-. Avisó-. El médico dio su aprovación. Vamos. Regresemos a casa.

* * *

Una vez. Otra. Y otra más. Otra, y más veces seguidas. Se zarandeó en aquella vieja butaca, chirriante en el silencio de la casa. Llevó sus manos hasta su vientre, rozándolo tiernamente y sonrió con amargura. Este era un recuerdo que no podría cerrar con llave en un ático. Ni siquiera romperlo cada vez que lo viera.

-Sakuno-. Llamó su abuela adentrándose en su cuarto-. Te traje comida.

-No quiero, gracias.

Sumire guardó silencio. Dejó la bandeja con comida cerca de la que ya había ahí, con la comida sin tocar. Se la llevó, suspirando. Detuvo su caminar cerca de la puerta, mirándola de reojo.

-Sakuno, vas a caer enferma si no comes nada-. Dijo entristecida-. ¿Por qué no vas a un psicólogo? Te haría bien.

-No-. Negó esforzándose en sonreir-. No quiero. No lo necesito.

Y así, hacía desaparecer a su abuela. Desde que regresó de el hospital había ocupado aquella silla, meciéndose en su soledad. No comía. Apenas dormia. Karupin descansaba sobre sus piernas la mayoría de las tardes, para correr con su amo nada más este llegaba y se encerraba en su cuarto. Kintaro simplemente no apareció. Desde que Ryoma lo echara de la habitación, no se acercó. Ni siquiera regresaba a dormir. No le preocupó. Que hiciera lo que deseara. Ahora ya no tenían nada en común.

Pero¿Por qué ese resentimiento¿Tanto le había molestado encontrarlo con otra? Encima, él, se había molestado porque estuviera con Ryoma. Aquello simplemente eran escusas. ¿Trabajando? Podía ser necia, pero no tanto. El pequeño momento que logró ver, kintaro no estaba trabajando. Sabía que siempre que había trabajado de gigoló, se vestía de punta en blanco, no iba con el uniforme escolar. Además, Ryoma no quería que le viera. Algo tenía que saber.

Sin embargo, él tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. Desde que llegaron, no se habían cruzado, razón que ella siempre estaba encerrada. Tan solo Karupin era el que los veía a ambos. Y más de una vez, se comía su comida. Habia escuchado quejas por parte de el peliverde hacia eso, ya que después, el minino no tenía apetito. Miró al gato enroscado en sus piernas y lo acarició.

-¡Sakuno, saldré!-. Informó la voz de su abuela desde el comedor-. ¿Quieres venir?

No contestó como respuesta y finalmente la puerta se cerró. Agradecía el comportamiento de su abuela, preocupada por ella, pero la axfisiaba con su cariño. Ahogándola más en su tristeza. Karupin bostezó, estirándose sobre ella y desviando su mirar azulado hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Saltó y con un caminar noble, se acercó hasta la figura que descansaba apoyada en el quício de la puerta.

-Ryoma-. Susurró.

-Creo que tendrías que ver algo-.Explicó el chico-. Es importante.

-No quiero.

Él bufó, acercándose a rápidos pasos hasta ella. Arrancó el chal que cubría sus piernas y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, echándosela al hombro.

-¡Bájame!-. Ordenó seca-. ¡Hombre gato¡Bájame!

-Cállate, fea-. Devolvió Ryoma la orden-. Te llevaré, quieras o no.

Golpeó su amplia espalda, sin funcionar. ¡Demonios¿Desde cuando era tan grande? Fuerte, vale, pero alto hasta hacerla sentir vértigo, nunca. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba sentada en el asiento de un coche negro y él, al volante. Le miró por un instante, pestañeando.

-¿Desde cuando...?

-Hace ya un año-. Respondió cortante.

-No me di cuenta-. Se asombró-. ¿Seguro que es legal?

-¿Eres tonta, fea?

-¿Por qué me llamas ahora fea?-. Se quejó arrugando la boca.

-Las mujeres tan delgadas son feas-. Gruñó.

Se observó por un instante. El vestido que tiempo atrás había quedado como un guante a su cuerpo, ahora era grande caido. Sus manos huesudas. Sus brazos parecían deformes y sus piernas por igual. ¿Cómo estaría su rostro? Miedo le daba mirarse al espejo. ¿Qué demonios había echo con lo que le había costado tantos años mantener?

-Tooyama me llamó-. La voz de Ryoma rompió sus pensamientos-. Dijo que quería que vieras algo.

-No quiero verle a él-. Protestó aterrada-. ¡Si me llevas con él te juro que salto de el coche!

-Venga, flacucha-. Sonrió sarcástico-. No serías capaz. Además, él no estará-. Añadió mirándola de reojo-. ¿Por qué demonios me haces hablar tanto?-. Gruñó.

-Pues ya que hablas-. Se apresuró a decir ella, aliviada en ese momento-. ¡Explícame porqué golpeaste a Kintaro cuando yo estaba en coma!

-No quiero-. Negó firme.

Bufó. Ya era constumbre que el chico esquivara las preguntas. Aquello la llegaba a exasperarla, pero así era él. Lo observó de reojo y unió sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?-. Preguntó.

-No.

-¡Eres malo, hombre gato!-. Exclamó furiosa. Él sonrió-. ¿De qué te ries?

-De que finalmente hablas-. Respondió encogiendo de hombros-. Deberías de pensar un poco en los demás-. Estaba apunto de protestar, pero de nuevo la cortó-. Llegamos.

Se volvió, mirando através de las ventanas de el coche. Arrugó la boca en duda. Descendiendo de el coche.

-Esto es...

-El cementerio-. Señaló Echizen metiendo sus manos dentro de los pantalones.

-Se leer.

-Hm.

La aferró con fuerza de su mano izquierda, estirando de su delgado cuerpo. Andó tras él, hipnotizada, absorta. ¿Qué quería enseñarle¿Por qué Kintaro quería que fuera? Por más vueltas que le daba, no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que finalmente, se detuvieron.

-Cementerio de..., los..., nonatos... ¿¡De qué va esto!?-.Gritó volviéndose hacia él.

-Tooyama... a pagado esta tumbita de nada por alguien que no ha nacido-. Respondió Ryoma mirándola serio-. ¿Te crees que él no ha sufrido la muerte de su hijo¿Sabes cuantas veces le he visto llorar por lo sucedido? Estoy cabreado con él, lo juro, pero ese tio... es más idiota que inocente. E inocente más que idiota.

Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes por tener que hablar tanto y se volvió, alejándose algo de ella. Sakuno le observó un instante, hasta ver como sacaba un pequeño paquete y llevaba hasta su boca un cigarrillo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él, arráncandolo de su boca y pisándolo al tirarlo al suelo.

-¿¡Por qué fumas!?-. Exigió-. ¡Es un hábito horrendo! Ya decía yo que olias extraño, hombre gato. ¡Normal que Karupin esté más tiempo conmigo que contigo!

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Hueles mal!

El chico arrugó las cejas, presionando con su mano el cuello femenino, empujándola con brusquedad contra él. Sakuno no comprendió el echo, pero se aferró a su ropa.

-Llora-. Dijo él.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó temblorosa-. Si yo no... no... Dios... Ryoma, era mi hijo...

-Lo sé, fea, lo sé.

Lloró, empapando la camisa blanquecina de el muchacho. Inspirando su olor. Aún seguía llevando la misma colonía que ella tiempo atrás le regalara. Y no había huella alguna de olor a tabaco. Sonrió entre lágrimas, dejando que la mano que él había posicionado en su nuca la acariciase. Que el desbocado corazón de el chico golpeara contra su oido, que besara repetidas veces su frente, y hasta la llamara entre susurros.

La calideza desprendida por ese cuerpo acogió sus llantos, sus gritos de dolor. Necesitaba liberarse y él era el único que podría verla así en esos instantes. El único que parecía conocer y comprender el dolor por perder su hijo. Tooyama había gastado todos los ahorros que había guardado para ellos, en una tumba diminuta. Ni siquiera llegaba a ser eso. Una simple tablilla en blanco. Se frotó los rojizos ojos, tragando forzada.

-¿Qué... qué nombre decidió poner ahí él?-. Preguntó.

-Toma-. Respondió él enseñándole el móvil-. Lee tu misma lo que dijo.

Sakuno le miró confusa. Pero aceptó el aparato, buscando entre los mensajes hasta encontrar el de Tooyama.

**"Koshimae, necesito un favor.**

**Lleva a Sakuno al cementerio, en esta manzana. **

**Dile que hable con los empleados y que decida el nombre de el bebé.**

**Es lo único que se me ocurre hacer por ella.**

**Ya sé que no te gusta hablar, pero... cuéntale lo que te dije.**

**Gracias".**

**-**¿Lo que te dijo?-. Preguntó buscando la mirada dorada-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Primero, ponle un nombre a tu hijo. Luego, vayamos a comer y te lo cuento. Tengo hambre.

Aceptó. Entregó el móvil al chico y caminó a su lado, frotándose los brazos. Avergonzada al llamar la atención de las demás personas. Su delgadez era conocida como una enfermedad y la gente sentía lástima, asco y hasta odio hacia ella. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por haberse vuelto así. ¿Cuánto peso se podía perder por no comer en una semana? Encima, los largos meses anteriores de enfermedad. Todo estaba agolpado en su cuerpo. Se alzó, al sentir algo cálido cubrir su cuerpo. Desvió sus ojos hasta su acompañante.

-Ryoma-. Susurró.

El joven quedó en una simple camisa, a juego de su largo pantalón negro. Abrazó la chaqueta, sonriendo con tristeza. La mujer que los atendería, al notificar el lugar de la tumba, los miró con tristeza a ambos.

-¿Qué nombre desean poner, señores?

-Creo que se confude-. Susurró Sakuno-. El padre no...

-¿Qué nombre?-. Repitió Ryoma a su lado.

-Yo...-. Tartamudeó asustada-. Pensé en... Mirai...

-¿Mirai?-. Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

-Significa futuro-. Respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa-. Es un nombre precioso y realmente indicado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Ryoma-. Afirmó con seriedad-. Quiero ese nombre. Adelante-. Apremió a la mujer-. Escríbalo.

-De acuerdo. Un hombre ya dejó pagado todo así que no tiene papeleo que hacer-. Informó la mujer-. Gracias por su visita.

Sakuno y Ryoma la miraron desconcertados. ¿_Gracias por su visita? _¿¡Qué había de agradable en visitar el cementerio!? Visitar el cementerio no era ningún placer. Si lo hacias, era porque habías perdido algún ser querido.Y dolía. Muy profundo. Especialmente, en esos momentos para ella. Si Echizen creía que iba a armar jaleo ahí en medio, se equivocó. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacerlo.

-Vamos a comer-. Ordenó el chico.

-Sí...

-Comerás¿verdad?

La miró amenazante y por meros segundos, Sakuno se imaginó siendo atada a la mesa, cama, o cualquier objeto que se le ocurriera al peliverde, siendo sujeta con fuerza de la boca y con comida metida a fuerza en ésta. Alzó una mano, abriendo la boca con terror.

-¡Comeré!

-A saber qué te has imaginado, fea-. Señaló el alzando una ceja.

Se quedó estática. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba imaginando cosas? Algún día tendría que descubrir porqué Echizen era capaz de leerla como un libro abierto y a ella le costaba barbaridad descubrir qué pensaba él.

-Ne-, llamó el chico-. Es aquí. Entra.

Detuvo su caminar. Como siempre, no se había dado cuenta de que el chico se había detenido. Muchas otras veces había sucedido y siempre terminaba hablando sola por su despiste. Entonces, como constumbre él...

-Algún día te compraré un mapa-. Suspiró-. Eres lenta, tonta, fea, flacucha y escondes un secreto. ¿Qué más?

Arrugó la boca e infló sus mofletes, apretando sus puños.

-¡E-chi-zen!-. Exclamó en rabia-. ¡Eres un maldito gato pervertido! Además, hoy estás hablando demasiado.

Ryoma frunció las cejas, rascándose la cabeza y adentrándose, bostezando. Ya constumbre.

-¿Es que no piensa cambiar?-. Gruñó adentrándose tras él-. ¿Eh?... ¿Esto es...?

-Un chino-. Respondió Ryoma mirándola-. ¿O necesitas gafas?

-¡No es por eso!-. Gruñó golpeándole el brazo-. Es porque...-. Se frotó las manos nerviosa-. ¿Cómo sabes que... que me gusta?

-Uhm¿quién fue la que la última vez nos ató a Tooyama y a mi en la barra de la escalera para pedir chino?

Se avergonzó al recordar el suceso. Y rió por dentro. Estaba segura que ambos muchachos se dejaron atar, puesto que eran más fuertes que ella. Pero era divertirlos verlos atados en la barra con cuerdas.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y tras pedir, se fijó más en él. Había crecido demasiado. Ya apenas quedaban rastros de el niño en él. Aún era demasiado joven para decir que era un adulto echo y derecho, pero su seriedad siempre le hacía parecer lo contrario. No podía negarlo. Así como tampoco podía negar el atractivo que tenía. Boca infantil, eso sí. Ojos amenazantes y musculos fuertes y amplios.La voz también le había cambiado. Ese tiempo sin hablar con él hizo que se diera cuenta.

-Por mucho que me mires, no te besaré.

-¿Y quién quiere que la bese?-. Protestó apartando la mirada-. Con esa cara de gato no ligarás a nadie.

Él sonrió sastifecho, irónico y divertido. Y ella pestañeó, mirándole incrédula, hasta señalarle con el dedo índice.

-Imposible...

-Porque tu lo digas-. Protestó esta vez él.

-Creía que eras virgen.

El peliverde arqueó una ceja con mirada incrédula. Se rió y negó con la cabeza. Dejó el movil sobre la mesa y se acomodó en la silla, bebiendo de la naranjada demandada. Sakuno permanecía con la mirada clavada en el móvil, recordando el mensaje de Tooyama. Se había comportado bien y hasta de forma impactante con la tumba como recordatorio. Por darle el detalle de poner nombre a su hijo, pero aún le dolía. Si no le hubiera visto con aquella mujer, ella no habría huido y mucho menos, tenido el accidente.

-Aquella mujer-. Comenzó Ryoma sin mirarla-. Es una de las mujeres para las que trabajaba anteriormente a salir contigo. Me dijo el nombre, pero ni me acuerdo.

-Que raro-. Susurró.

-¿Decias?

-¡No, nada!-. Exclamó sonriendo en mentira-. Sigue, sigue.

-Al parecer, también tuvo un fallo con ella y la dejó embarazada-. Explicó, mirándola esta vez con seriedad-. Estuvo también con ella. Lo que ocurría es que esa mujer tiene suficiente dinero como para vivir por ella sola y su hija. Quiso explicarle que quería estar contigo y no con ella. Pero la mujer amenazó con matarse. A ella y su bebé. Así que decidió seguir adelante, pero como amante. Se casaría contigo y criaría a tu hijo. Pero también al otro.

Apretó la servilleta entre sus manos, temblando. El camarero dejó la comida a su lado en silencio. Él comenzó a comer, mientras que ella la miraba. Absorta en la historia contada por Echizen.

-Come-. Ordenó él-. Lo prometiste.

-Sí...

Llevó las manos hasta el plato cercano, echando un poco de comida en el interior de un pequeño cuenco. Se sabía observada por Ryoma y no quedaría sastifecho hasta verla comer. Comió, poco a poco. Tragando costosamente. Sentía que la comida no quería pasar más hallá y la falta de alimentos, unida a la hambre retenida, creo sus movimientos de ansiedad. Comió rápidamente, engullendo todo el plato. Desvió la mirada hacia el de Ryoma, que pestañeaba, asombrado. Le entregó su plato sin más remedio y esperó a que terminara.

-¿Tienes...?

-¡Más!-. Dijo seria-. Quiero comer más.

Ryoma pestañeó, afirmando con la boca entreabierta. Llamó al camarero y tras pedir más platos, se apoyó en su codo, dejando que su mejilla izquierda descansara en su mano, mientras que ella se removía sobre su mesa, en necesidad de más comida.

-No creo que sea bueno comer tanto-. Opinó-. Luego vomitarás.

-Da igual. Ahora tengo hambre y quiero comer. Pero-, Tragó-. Sigue contándome lo de Kintaro.

-No hay nada más. El resto lo has vivido tu misma.

Sakuno detuvo la copa que llevaba hasta sus labios y arrugó las cejas en tristeza.

-Tenía que haberte echo caso y no mirar.

-Pues sí. Ahoras sería una mujer felizmente engañada.

-Gracias-. Agradeció sarcástica-. Quizás yo también engañara a mi marido.

-Con lo fea que eres, lo dudo. Además, tienes el cabello demasiado largo.

-¿¡Qué hay de malo con mi cabello!?-. Exclamó golpeando la mesa con la copa de agua.

-Lo que tu digas, pero... es largo.

-Ne, Ryoma...-. Murmuró ocultado su ver bajo sus largos cabellos-. Porque... ¿Por qué sigues llevando la colonia que te regalé?

Él la observó durante unos instantes, mordiendo uno de los palillos con los que comían.

-Porque me gusta, ya te lo dije-. Respondió en un suspiro.

-Pero una vez la rompistes...

-Olvídalo-. Ordenó molesto-. Piensa en ti ahora.

-¿En mi?

-Claro-. Afirmó iracundo-. ¿Es que planeas quedarte toda la vida sentada en una butaca¿Crees que tu hijo querría eso en su madre?

-¿Te has vuelto psicólogo?-. Gruñó.

-No, para nada-. Respondió él cansadamente-. Pero... bah, olvídalo.

-¿Dónde está?-. Preguntó derepente.

-¿Quién?

-Kintaro.

-Con su otra mujer-. Respondió sin tapujos.

Suspiró y sonrió amargamente. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ryoma, él ahora... tan solo tiene una mujer. Yo, ya no soy nada de él. Ya no nos une nada. Tan solo un hijo muerto.

-Entonces, acérca...

-No-. Negó rápidamente-. Seguiré mi vida. Llegaré a ser maestra como quiero, pero no me acercaré a Kintaro hasta estar preparada para verle. ¿Está bien si hago eso?

Ryoma afirmó. Llevó una mano hasta su rostro, apartando un diminuto trozo de arroz de sus labios y llevándolo hasta su boca, comiéndoselo.

-Eres una cria malvada-. Gruñó molesto-. Me has echo hablar demasiado.

Y rió. Rió con sinceridad. Era cierto. Posiblemente ella había sido la única que le hiciera hablar tanto en un solo día. Ni siquiera los profesores lo habían logrado y por ello, muchas veces se lo encontró expulsado fuera de el aula. Pero cumpliría lo que le había dicho.

Volvió a retomar sus estudios. Por suerte, nadie se enteró de sus problemas, puesto que su abuela se había asegurado de que nadie entrara en su vida personal, interfiriendo en su futura carrera. Engordó los kilos perdidos y hasta comenzó a hacer deporte. El tenis llamó un poco su atención, gracias a los pocos partidos que fue a ver de Ryoma, el cual parecía tomárselo en serio.

Tooyama continuó en la misma institución y lo ignoró. Lo esquivaba enseguida. No quería verle. Y él tampoco hizo por acercarse. Sin embargo, sí escuchó las noticias de su casamiento, por lo cual, tendría que haber sido expulsado. Sin embargo, su mujer adinerada sobornó a los profesores para mantener silencio y que así, el pelirojo, obtuviera una buena carrera. Debido a su matrimonio, Kintaro, todavía esta unido a esa mujer cuando esta abortó. Y como tonta, lloró por él.

Sin embargo se sentía sucia. Llegó a pensar que sin hijo por medio, Kintaro correría a otros brazos, al igual que hizo con ella. Pero no fue así. Kintaro jamás regresaría a esa casa en la que comenzó todo.

**Junio de los 23.**

Rodó por la cama, saltando de ella para recoger el correo. El cartero, nada más verla, sonrió.

-Esta vez sí, señorita Ryuzaki-. Se rió el hombre-. Que tenga buenas noticias.

-¡Sí!-. Exclamó recogiendo la correspondencia-. ¡Abuela, llegó!

Corrió hasta el salón, buscando las cartas correspondientes. Las tomó y con rapideza, corrió hasta el piso superior. Sin llamar, se adentró en la habitación de Ryoma, estirando de las sábanas.

-¡Ey!-. Protestó el muchacho.

-¡Ah!-. Gritó volteándose-. ¡Pero tu también!

-Te recuerdo que soy un hombre. Hombre-. Repitió a regañadientes-. Dame la carta.

-¡ Neko no hentai!-. Gritó lanzándole el sobre.

Ryoma gruñó, pero hizo caso omiso. Sakuno suspiró. No era la primera vez que entraba en el cuarto de el chico, o mejor dicho, de el hombre. Y tampoco era la primera vez que Ryoma tenía sueños extraños, creando clara excitación en su cuerpo varonil y ella le descubría. Por meros momentos, desde la conversación sobre la virginidad de el muchacho, pensaba en quién sería la culpable de aquella reacción.

-Sakuno.

-¿Eh?-. Exclamó dando un respingo-. ¡Ryoma¿Qué...?

Él la había abrazo, o eso parecía. Su espalda esta unida al amplio pecho, los fuertes brazos colgaban ante ella con el papel sujeto en una de sus manos. Aquello no sería tan malo, si no sintiera nada rozar sus nalgas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Ry... Ryoma... siento tu... ay, dios...

-Olvídalo. Mira la carta-.Ordenó ronco.

Clavó sus ojos en el papel, aferrándolo con su mano izquierda.

-Ryoma has aprobado-. Felicitó.

-No, más abajo.

-¿Eh?-. Continuó leyendo y arrugó las cejas-. Te dieron el pase para America... ¡Enseñarás en America!-. Exclamó riendo-. ¡Era lo que querías!

Se volteó hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos. Ladeó el labio dentro de sus sonrisas.Ryoma la soltó, alejándose y sentándose en su cama.

-Sí-. Dijo en un suspiro-. Me iré a America.

Se llevó su mano derecha hasta la boca, mordiendo de forma incesante su uña. Si se fijaba bien, Ryoma se había convertido en un gran apoyo para ella. Después que hablara tanto aquel día, volvió a sus monosílabos secos y frios, pero estuvo ahí. Escuchándola en silencio. Ayudándola con sus estudios. Apartándola de la soledad. No volvió a caer en la tristeza, y más de una noche se había visto llorando entre sus amplios brazos, quedando dormida entre un olor aromático a colonia, y, masculino.

Y ahora, tras haber aprobado y obtenido el título de profesor, le habían acogido en America como tutor. Apresó su notificación entre sus manos, para volver a crear una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que Ryoma deseaba ser profesor con todas sus fuerzas. De ingles. No por ello había luchado tanto contra aquel molesto profesor que ya lo había suspendido una vez. Y, finalmente, su sueño se había convertido en realidad. Podría enseñar.

-¿Qué te han dicho a ti?

Miró el arrugado sobre y tembló al abrirlo. Una de sus uñas se rompió, pero no le dio gran importancia. Parpadeó asombrada al leer las letras.

-¿Y bien?-.Presionó el muchacho dando un bostezo.

-Yo... he... he... aprobado.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja, esperando seguramente, algún grito de asombro escandaloso, como ya había visto hacer a Tomoka cuandos enteró de que sería la joven ama de casa, amante de Horio Satoshi, tras este pedirle en matrimonio. Al contrario que ésta, Sakuno prefirió terminar sus estudios. Además de eso, no se encontraba preparada para cualquier otra relación. Y pese a no tener muchos pretendientes en ese momento, tampoco era impasible para todo el mundo. Especialmente, si entraba acompañada de Ryoma Echizen. Y lo sabía. Sabía la atracción que generaba el muchacho tanto en el género femenino, como masculino.

-Me han cogido en Seigaku-. Confesó sin poder creerselo-. Yo... he sido admitida ahí.

-Felicidades.

Sintió deseos de gritar, pero no lo hizo. Afirmó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Caminó hasta la cama de el chico, sentándose sobre esta. Necesitaba evitar que sus piernas continuaran temblando tanto. Los esfuerzos de todos estos años habían salido a flote y solo una pregunta quemaba en su boca.

-¿Crees que... Mirai...?

-Estaría orgulloso-. Sentenció él-. Mucho.

Sonrió, ocultando sus ojos entre sus manos, mojando el papel que él quitó, leyendo la carta con calma, permitiéndola llorar en silencio.

-Ey, fea-. Llamó tras un rato-. ¿Vas a vestir así?

-¿Eh?

Sakuno se observó. Desde hacia un año había vuelto a esconderse tras arapos grandes y viejos, además de ser bastantes poco femeninos. Parecían más ropas de hombre que de mujer. Afirmó.

-Si me han contratado, no es por mi ropa, si no por mis estudios. ¿O no lo crees así?

-No digo nada.

Lo observó. Su rostro ya había tomado las formas finales de varon. La boca infantil había terminado por desaparecer. Su altura había superado la suya. Sus brazos se volvieron más fuertes y largos, capazes de estrecharla con fuerza. Era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de lo menuda que era. Y delgada. Por más intento que había echo de recoger kilos de más que no le sentarían mal, el esfuerzo fue en vano. Ya no mostraba aquellos asquerosos huesos, pero sí continuaba siendo demasiado delgada para su estatura.

Finalmente, tuvo que aceptar la idea de que su apoyo se marchara lejos. Esta vez, le obligó a que permitiera que le despidiera y por esa misma razón, en esos instantes, se encontraba mirando con seriedad el cielo, tras una gran valla metálica, y observando un avión que lentamente alzaba el vuelo. Suspiró, aferrando las rejas entre sus dedos y apoyando la frente sobre esta.

-Ahora... tendré que seguir sola.

**Invierno de los 24.**

Miró una y otra vez la postal, incrédula. ¿Cómo había averiguado dónde vivía? No lo comprendía, pero si recordaba que había apuntado su número de teléfono en el listín de la guía telefónica, todo quedaría resulto. Aunque aquello no quitaba la noticia. Entre sus manos divisaba la letra de Kintaro, totalmente irregular. Había vuelto a dejar embarazada a su mujer y de ello, había nacido una preciosa niña. Estaba invitada al bautizo.

Rozó sus cabellos con su mano, dejando la invitación sobre la mesa camilla y se dejó caer sobre el duro sofá rojizo. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con unos ojos gatunos dorados. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te acercas, Karu?-. Preguntó.

Un gato terciopelado se acercó, perezoso y accedió a sus cortas, pero frecuentes, caricias, ronroneando sobre sus rodillas y asegurándose un lugar en estas. Hacía tiempo que Karupin, el gato himalayo de Ryoma, había muerto. El chico se lo dejó a regañadientes para que no se sintiera sola. Y realmente el minino la acompañó, pero no duró demasiado en vida. Llevaba con Ryoma desde los doce años y ya era demasiado viejo para aquel entonces. Además, de la pena de no ver a su amo.Este gato, ocupó su lugar.

Por desgracia, de el amo de el anterior minino, había dejado de tener noticias desde hacía meses. Tampoco ella había echo por ponerse en contacto. Hacía dos meses que su abuela había muerto y decidió vender aquella enorme casa. Con todos los recuerdos dentro con ella. No quiso nada. Entonces, se compró aquel pequeño apartamento, lo suficiente grande como para dos personas.

Su carrera como profesora había comenzado con muy buen pie y ahora, era la tutora de un curso calmado y educado. Seigaku había sido anteriormente su escuela y ahora, lo era de millones de otros adolescentes y demás. Disfrutaba enseñando. Al principio se ganó muchas burlas descaradas por parte de sus alumnos, por culpa de su atuendo, mas no cambió.

La puerta de su casa rompió su relajación. Se acercó a abrir y una vez hecho, sintió como dos brazos la apresaban con fuerza y un gran grito escapaba de una garganta femenina.

-Tomoka-. Saludó entre risas-. Bienvenida a casa.

-¡Te e echado tanto de menos, Sakuno!-. Exclamó esta-. ¡No tienes ni idea!

-Venga, venga, si tienes una gran vida-. Farfulló riendo-. ¿Cómo está Horio?

-Está durmiendo la mona de el viaje-. Reprochó su amiga con cierta ironia-. Se cansa demasiado. Mucho hablar y luego pocas nueces. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Diras, de ti, querida amiga. ¿Has engordado?

-¡No, no!-. Rió Tomoka avergonzada-. Es que estoy embarazada.

Sakuno clavó sus rojizos ojos en el avultado vientre, cubierto por el gran vestido verde de algodón. Se podría haber preguntado si Tomoka no sentiría frio, pero recordó que ella hubo momentos en los que estaba helada, siendo pleno verano. Se esforzó en sonreir y con pasos lentos, se acercó hasta su amiga, rozando con manos temblorosas el abultado vientre. Tomoka sonrió.

-Tenía miedo de decirtelo-. Confesó la mujer-. Yo...

-No tenías por qué-. Negó mirándola con una sonrisa sincera-. Felicidades. ¿De cuanto?

-Siete meses-. Respondió orgullosa-. Lo peor es que son gemelos-. Suspiró-. Satoshi está emocionado por ello. Dice que si son chico y chica, él se quedará con el varón.

Ambas rieron. Tomoka ocupó un lugar bajo el brasero y aceptó las mandarinas entregadas por Sakuno, junto a un vaso de zumo. Sus castaños ojos dieron con la invitación y suspiró, apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha.

-¿También te ha invitado? No tiene verguenza-. Gruñó.

-¿Kintaro?-. Preguntó sentándose a su lado-. Sí, me llegó ayer la noticia-. Tomoka arrugó las cejas y ella sonrió-. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Pero no tiene derecho a rehacer su vida sin el menor de los problemas.

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior. Ella misma había pensado aquello en el restaurante chino, sin embargo, sabía que no era justo. Especialmente, tras el aborto sufrido por aquella mujer anteriormente. Que finalmente hubieran tenido la oportunidad de tener otro hijo, era agradable. Por supuesto, Tomoka desconocía que el joven había pagado por tener una tumba vacia en el cementerio. Era algo que ni ella misma quería recordar. Así como había echo con anterioridad por los maltratos de sus padres, cerró con llave ese recuerdo en su corazón.

-¿Y de Echizen¿Sabes algo?

-Ah...no. Desde la muerte de Karupin no sé nada. Quizás me culpa por dejar morir de viejo a su gato.

-No creo-. Dudó la embarazada-. Echizen no te odiaría. Si no lo ha echo ya, no creo que lo haga. Es como si estuvieras clavada en él con pegamento.

Sakuno pestañeó, como siempre hacia cuando estaba confusa o no entendía algo. Tomoka rió.

-¿No te diste cuenta¿De verdad que no¡Echizen está enamorado de ti!-. La golpeó suavemente en la frente y volvió a reir-. Si era obvio. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba siempre cuando lo necesitabas?-. Sakuno abrió la boca para responder, pero la cortó-. ¿Amistad? No, querida. Era algo más que amistad. Tu no te dabas cuenta, ya que faltaste mucho a clases, pero tenías que ver como trataba a las chicas con las que salía. Y eso de salir, entre comillas.

-¿Qué quieres... decir?

-Echizen no es maltratador¡dios me libre de decir eso! Pero es más frio que un témpano. No mostraba esa extraña calidez que tenía cuando estaba contigo-. Explicó-. Era amable a tu lado. Y créeme, ese hombre debe de haber estado sufrido en silencio. ¡Más que con hemorroides! Ha soportado tu relación con Kevin, tu embarazado con Kintaro... Es un cielo, Sakuno. Un cielo de hombre.

Agachó la cabeza pensativa. Si se ponía a pensar, el día que Ryoma rompió la botella de colonia, ella estaba teniendo sexo con Kevin. Kintaro ya se lo había avisado también.

_**"Solo te diré un consejo,tal y como se lo diré a Echizen;Deja de engañarte**_."

-Otra cosa más por lo que se lo noté-. Continuó su amiga-. La colonia.

-¿La colonia?

-Claro. ¿Cuantos hombres siguen usando la colonia que su amiga les regala, mientras salen con otra mujer¡Ninguno! Existen límites para la amistad. Y él la ha rebosado. Sakuno-. Llamó con seriedad-. Satoshi... Bueno, me pidió que no te lo contara, pero estoy harta de que todo el mundo te esconda cosas. ¡Al cuerno con ello! Sakuno, Echizen aceptó, no. Demandó la beca para irse a America. No se la ofrecieron. Lo hizo cuando te quedaste embarazada de Kintaro. No creyó que al final se la darían.

-Espera, Tomo, espera-. Detuvo llevando una mano hasta su cabeza-. Estoy escuchando demasiadas cosas que me dan miedo.

-¿Te da miedo que Echizen esté enamorado de ti?

-¡Me da miedo estarlo yo!-. Protestó alzándose-. Realmente... quien llamó mi atención fue él. Desde el primer momento. Pero cambié ante su primer insulto y se volvió pura monotomía insultarnos. Y él tampoco es que diera a ver que yo le gustaba-. Regañó.

-Su orgullo, Sakuno. Se te olvida el orgullo de Echizen. Y tiene mucho. Demasiado para mi gusto-. Maldijo apretando las mandíbulas-. Si se te hubiera declarado a tiempo, en lugar de huir a America cada vez que tenía necesidad de abrazarte, ahora serías felizmente la mujer Echizen, en lugar de...-. Calló, arrepentida.

-En lugar de qué, Tomoka. Termina.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó-. No quería herirte. Es que me hirrita su comportamiento. No, mejor dicho: Vuestro comportamiento. Tanto él como tu sois culpables.

-Tomoka-. Suspiró masajeando sus sienes-. No creo que tenga ya edad para sermones. Me los tendrías que haber dado antes.

-Yo también era joven e inexperta-. Se quejó la mujer-. No creas que yo aprendí en un camino de rosas. Pero lo vuestro es increible. Tu por despistada y fácil de manejar y él... ¡Él por orgullo!

Tomoka la miró tristemente, suspirando. Se acercó hasta ella, tomándola con delicadeza de los brazos.

-Sakuno, llámale. Habla con él. Rehaz tu vida.

-No, Tomoka-.Negó con extraña firmeza-. No lo haré. Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo traigo desgracias a los hombres que están conmigo. Para mi, el amor debería de estar prohibido.

**Tres meses después...**

Presionó el cinturón de el vestido intentando que se acomodara a sus delgadas caderas, sin lograrlo. Bufó, apoyándose sobre el quício de el peinador que cubría el suelo de aquel vestidor.

-Por más vueltas que le dé, no queda bien aferrado.

-Fea, delgada y cabello demasiado largo.

-Oh, no, lo que me faltaba. Recordar las palabras de el hombre gato.

-Ah, así que solo soy un recuerdo.

Se extremeció, alzándo su cuerpo. Sintió que su espalda quedaba hundida en calor agradablemente fascinante. Que su cuello, desierto de el cabello atado en un nudo sumamente alto y dolorosamente apretado, era golpeado por una leve respiración. Sus caderas quedaron presas de dos manos fuertes y grandes, que la empujaban contra otra, apresando sus nalgas contra el sexo masculino. Suspiró. Y se asombró al escucharse. Aquello había sonado más a jadeo que suspiro por cansancio. Se apartó, intentando controlar la situación.

-Suelta, hombre gato-. Dijo con voz temblorosa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu-. Respondió, dejando la chaqueta en una de las perchas-. Dejar el abrigo.

Frunció las cejas. Ella no se refería al lugar exacto, si no al momento. ¿Por qué había vuelto a japón¿Por qué estaba en el bautizo de la niña de Kintaro¿Y por qué la había abrazado de esa forma? Recordó la conversación con Tomoka tiempo atrás y sus mejillas se acoplaron a su vestido. Se las frotó antes de que él se volviera, para que cuando la encontrara con la mirada, creyera que era por eso su rojez. Y así fue.

-¿Te quieres poner más fea?-. Preguntó el abarcando las distancias-. Torpe.

Estiró de el cinturón, atándolo con fuerza y dejando que colgara de sus caderas. Sakuno se miró, para volverse al espejo y observarse. Ahora, el vestido quedaba perfectamente anclado a su cuerpo, sin vuelos ni demas. Se maravilló.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-No eres la única que lleva cinturones de esos. Son odiosos para quitar cuando tienes prisa.

Pestañeó y él sonrió sastifecho.

-No has cambiado nada-. Suspiró Ryoma-. Anda, que la ceremonia ya empezó.

En silencio caminaron hasta la iglesia. El lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba, era el pequeño armario que Kintaro había alquilado para los invitados, permitiéndoles así no tener que cargar con los bolsos y demás, dentro de la iglesia. La cual, a su parecer, era hermosa. Oscura y tranquila. Pequeña y agradable. Con olor a incieso, cera quemada y vino. Pero todo aquel olor quedó aplacado por los fuertes perfumes femeninos y masculinos de los visitantes. No era la única que sufrio aquel golpe de olor. Echizen arrugó la nariz en molestia y farfulló por lo bajo.

Bordeó los rostros con sus ojos, hasta encontrar a Kintaro. Con la pequeña entre sus brazos, prestaba atención a las órdenes de el sacerdote. Vestido de traje grisaceo y camisa azulada, su rostro parecía feliz. A su lado, Yayoi. Finalmente logró conocer a la mujer que había dado a luz un hijo de su ex. Era una mujer bella. De ojos grisaceos, rostro limpio y sonriente. Vestida con un largo vestido azul, mantenía con firmeza la mano de su marido entre sus manos. Sakuno sonrió al ver la mirada complaciente de Kintaro.

Realmente era un hombre bueno. Dentro de lo mal que hubiera echo. Sonrió al ver como besaba el carrillo derecho de su esposa, para besar después a su hija, a la cual miró con una mezcla de ternura y dolor. Suspiró. Ryoma tenía razón. ¿Quién decía que Kintaro no sentía dolor por ello? El peliverde había asegurado que Tooyama lloró. Con amargura. Le dolía. Pero ella seguía e insistía en culparle. Dejar embarazadas a dos mujeres. Engañarla.

-Los padrinos-. Demandó el cura.

Sintió como las miradas de la pareja se posicionaron sobre ella y Ryoma, el cual, la tomó con fuerza de la cadera, empujándola hasta la pila bautismal. Frunció las cejas al ver como Kintaro entregaba la niña a su mujer, ejerciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

-Por favor, Sakuno-. Rogó-. Por ella. Por mi... por mi hija.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, angustiándola. ¿Qué demonios era eso¡Encima Ryoma parecía estar enterado de todo! Se revolvió nerviosa sobre sí misma. Yayoi se acercó lentamente hasta ella, mostrándole a la pequeña. Pestañeó y sonrió. Era una niña realmente hermosa. Tenía bello rojizo en la cabeza y unos azulados ojos grandes y soñadores. La piel blanquita y unas diminutas manitas que extendió hacia ella.

-Sakuno-. Animó Echizen.

-Está bien-. Aceptó en un suspiro de melancolia-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Natsumi-. Respondió Yayoi sonriente-. Es un placer conocerte, Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Saludó a la vez-. Kintaro habló mucho de ti.

La miró, curiosa. Yayoi tenía marcas de cansancio en sus ojos y seguramente, de llorar. Entonces comprendió. Algo. Se había empeñado en quedarse con Kintaro, aunque tuviera que sufrir extrañas consecuencias. Sakuno suspiró, centrando su mirar ahora en la pequeña que la miraba con curiosidad extraña. Arrugó las cejas en tristeza. Si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido, ella también tendría a su bebé y sería el hermano de esa preciosa niña. Ladeó la cabeza.

Intentó concentrarse en todo aquello. Aquella niña crearía un vínculo en su corazón, lo suficiente, como para unirla en el tiempo con su padre. Sin embargo. Estaba segura. Aquel resentimiento hacia Tooyama jamás desaparecería. Lo llevaba clavado en su corazón. En sus entrañas y en una diminuta tumba.

Entre recuerdos, la ceremonia terminó. Ryoma se ofreció, o mejor dicho, le obligaron a que la llevara. Tomoka no aceptaría ningún no por respuesta y aquello la incomodó. Sin embargo, accedió. Cuando el coche se detuvo ante la puerta de su apartamento, Ryoma observó el lugar, grabándolo en su mente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-. Preguntó ella.

-Ir a mi casa-. Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿América?

-No-. Negó-. Japón.

Una extraña sensación de alivio escapó de sus labios. Él aferró con fuerza la palanca de marchas y frunció las cejas, pegando sus ojos en la carretera vacia. Era medianoche. Hacia frio.

-Pero no me quedaré-. Sentenció finalmente.

En un gesto brusco le miró, aferrándose a su camisa. La chaqueta que había descansado tras ella, cayó sobre sus hombros al instante, cubriéndola parte de su espalda. Ryoma no la miró. Siguió con la mirada fija en la carretera. El olor a colonia llegó hasta ella, dándose cuenta así de la chaqueta. La apartó con cuidado de no arrugarla y la lanzó en la parte trasera de el coche. Se asombró.

-Un... ¿Una sillita porta bebés?-. Preguntó-. ¿De quien es?

-Mia-. Respondió él.

-Ah... entiendo...

Claro. Las palabras de Tomoka habían tomado tanta fuerza en su mente, que por momentos llegó a pensar que eran reales. Que Echizen la amaba. Que se comportaba como un novio caballeroso que la devolvía temprando a su casa, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchaba conduciendo con cuidado. Pero no. Ese no sería Ryoma entonces. Sería un usurpador. Ryoma tenía derecho a vivir su vida. Igual que ella. Esperaba que mucho mejor. No quería que él pasara por todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar.

No. Un momento. Echizen no las tendría que pasar, porque no era una mujer. Y encima, débil. Él no había escondido sus recuerdos de maltratos en un ático. Tampoco había cerrado la puerta de su ex-amante con llave. Ni tiraba el cuadro con la fotografía de sus padres cada dos por tres. Tampoco había dejado de ir a visitar una tumba vacia, ni odiaba al padre de su hijo nonato.

-¿Ya entiendes, qué?-. Preguntó serio.

-No, lo de la silla-. Contestó algo mareada-. Deberías de haber traido a tu hijo y mujer a la ceremonia.

Una risa inundó el coche, rompiendo los leves momentos que se habían creado, generando una gran tensión en ella. Alzó una ceja en reproche, mas él no detuvo su risa. Señaló la parte trasera con el pulgar y se frotó los labios, apoyando el codo sobre el volante.

-Es para mi sobrino-. Respondió-. Mi hermano mayor se casó con una chica llamada Karin. Al parecer tuvo un desliz y nació mi sobrino-. Arqueó una ceja-. ¿De verdad pensabas que era mio?

-Tienes veinticuatro años, es lógico¿no?

Se arrepintió al momento de aquella pregunta. Si tomoka no mentía. Si los echos no fallaban, Ryoma aún la estaba esperando. Dándole una oportunidad.

-Te has comportado bien en el bautizó-. Cambió él seco-. Creí que llorarias y te pondrías fea.

-Me aguanté-. Respondió triste-. Sentí deseos. Pero esa niña es preciosa. Creo que querré verla más veces-. Le miró sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Crees que he conseguido seguir adelante?

-Sí-. Aceptó con la cabeza el hombre-. Pero aún te queda.

Esta vez sí la miró. Serio. Aquella dorada mirada no había cambiado para nada. Se aferró al mango de la puerta, abriéndolo lentamente y desatando el cinturón. Tenía que salir de ahí.

-Buenas noches, Ryoma.

-Hm.

Descendió. Esperó a que el coche se perdiera en la lejanía y tapó sus labios, volviéndose, agazapándose y permitiendo que toda la comida anteriormente degustada, saliera de su boca. Terror. Su cuerpo temblaba. En todos estos años, ni con Kevin, ni siquiera Kintaro con su paciencia, podrían extremecerla tanto. Ninguna de las miradas de aquellos otros hombres la hubieran echo temblar. Ni tampanco sentir deseos de invitarlo a su casa.

Fue ahí, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de qué tenía que hacer: Huir.

Y huyó de él. Supo que Echizen se había quedado un tiempo en japón. Pero no lo buscó, ni lo llamó. Tan solo se mantuvo al margen. Cuando alguien la invitaba y sabía que él podría estar, declinaba la oferta. Incluso en el bautizo de Tachipei, el hijo de Tomoka. Mintió, diciendo que estaba enferma y se encontraba en urgencias. Tomoka la creyó y aún preocupada, terminó su bautizo.

No fue hasta la primavera de los 27 que lo volvió a ver, cuando todos los alumnos comenzaban su primer año en Seigaku. Cuando Ryoma Echizen volvería a ser un gran pilar en su vida.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Pues hasta aquí llegó el capi n.n.

Decir que la novia de Ryoga, Karin, es la fémina protagonista y creada por Jackilyn n.n.

¡Muchas gracias por prestármela un momentin! nn.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo:

**La llamada de la sangre.**

¡Espero tener noticias suyas:3


	9. El final de la prohibicion

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí llegé con el capi final. ToT. Es una lástima, pero aquí termina n.n.**

**¡Nos vemos abajo:3**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo9:**_

_El final de la prohibición._

**Primavera de los 27.**

Era la tercera vez que castigaba a esa alumna. Y era la tercera vez que la razón era la misma. Se dejó caer sobre su silla, sintiendo la mirada de los demás profesores. Desde que había entrado en la sala no dejaban de mirarla y ya se había asegurado que no era culpa de su atuendo ni de restos de comida. Centro de nuevo su atención en la chica.

-Sakura-. Suspiró-. ¿Por qué siempre terminas peleándote con Kippei?

-Es él quien empieza-. Se quejó la joven de cabellos negros y orbes azules-. Si no me dijera mestiza...

-¿Y eres mestiza?-. Preguntó con dulzura.

-¡Claro que no lo soy!-. Protestó-. Mis padres son japoneses. Pero el padre de mi abuela era mitad extranjero y tenía los ojos azules. ¡No es nada malo!

-Y no lo es.

Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta, al momento en que la adolescente estaba apunto de llorar. Sakuno sonrió, alzándose y colocando ambas manos en los hombros femeninos.

-Por una vez, saltaros la clase e id a hablar. Os sentará bien-. Aconsejó-. Kippei, trátala bien hasta que se consuele. Sé buen chico.

-Hmph.

Sonrió. Aquellos dos adolescentes se gustaban, sin embargo, el caracter fuerte y gritón de Sakura chocaba contra la tranquilidad y silencio de Kippei. A veces, le gustaba observarle. Se parecía demasiado a Echizen. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su puesto y sintió sobre su hombro la mano dura y masculina de su jefe. Su sonrisa se borró al momento.

-Dígame, señor-. Saludó-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hoy llega un profesor nuevo, Ryuzaki. Eres la única que no tienes trabajo por la tarde y sin hijos. ¿Podrías darle la bienvenida de nuestra parte?

-Claro-. Aceptó.

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas de los demas. Todos eran parejas recien casadas, o con hijos, y por esa misma razón, su soltería y libertad les daba muchas oportunidades. Además de su caracter imposible de negarles nada. Aquel día había sido cansado, puesto que detener a Sakura antes de que le abriera la cabeza a Kippei, costó lo suyo.

Cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, los sorprendió en un rincón de las pistas de tenis, besándose. Al verla, ambos se asustaron, pero llevó un simple dedo hasta sus labios y retomó su camino. La absurda ley continuaba vigente y la odiaba con toda su alma. Consideraba que el amor, torpe, bueno o malo, era parte de el crecimiento. Ella lo había aprendido.

-Pero sigues siendo tan cobarde-. Había dicho Tomoka cuando le expresó sus sentimientos de indignación por esto-. Ellos al menos se lanzan. Deberías de llamar a Echizen.

Se negó rotundamente a hacerlo. Desde el bautizo de Natsumi rompió todos los lazos con él y no deseaba volver a encontrárselo. Despertaba demasiadas cosas que nadie había logrado hacerle sentir con solo una mirada y todo, desde que la abrazara medio desnudo, excitado, por la espalda además de las palabras de Tomoka.

Suspiró y miró el enorme edificio ante ella. Era increiblemente lujoso. Desde luego, el nuevo profesor debía de ser un anciano adinerado que se negaba a rechazar su puesto de trabajo. Esperaba que no fuera tan baboso y manos largas como su director. De solo pensarlo le recorrió un cruel escalofrio. Presionó el botón ante la gran puerta de hierro y esperó, hasta que finalmente alguien le abrió.

-Siento las molestias. Me envia la junta de profesores para encargarme de su visita al centro escolar durante la tarde y...-. Alzó el rostro, helándose por completo-. ¿¡Hombre gato!?

-Fea.

Miró el papel con atención y después la puerta.

-No me e equivocado-. Susurró rascándose los largos cabellos-. Es imposible...-. Lo miró con duda pintada en cada filo de su ser-. ¿Tu... eres el nuevo profesor al que tengo que enseñar el instituto?

-Sí.

-¡Pero estabas en américa!

-Me cambiaron-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-... Munia... nm...

-¿Qué remugas? Pareces un caballo-. Se burló.

-¡Y tu un gato y nadie te dice nada!

Se cruzó de brazos y caminó por toda la entrada en largura, mientras murmuraba su mala suerte. De todos los profesores de el mundo, habían contratado a Ryoma. Se apartó un oscuro castaño mechón y detuvo sus pasos al sentir el cierre de la puerta. Se volvió, encontrándose con sus dorados ojos, que la miraron de arriba abajo y ladeó la cabeza, dejando escapar un grutural suspiro de...¿resignación?

-Vamos-. Ordenó arrastrándola.

-¿¡Eh!?-. Exclamó asustada-. ¡Espera un...!

Él se detuvo, sin liberar el agarre de su mano, que quemaba enlazada a la contraria. De forma inconsciente, había respondido al apretón. Miró la mano confundida, pero de nuevo él comenzó su caminar, estirando de ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba dentro de su coche sentada y camino a los suburvios de centros comerciales. Apoyó sus manos sobre los cristales y ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

-Esto no es el coleguio.

-Lo sé.

Lo observó mientras descendía de el coche y ella no se movió. ¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer con ella? La puerta se abrió a su lado y casi arrancando el cinturón de el lugar, la volvió a arrastrar por las calles, asegurándose que su gran mano no se soltaba de la suya, que quedaba engullida por la masculina. También, cada paso que daba él eran tres sullos y por lugares que parecía que no cabería con sus anchos hombres, ella entraría sin el menor de los problemas. Ryoma había crecido aún más y eso se notaba. Ella lo notaba.

-¿Dónde...?...-. Tembló y hasta sintió deseos de huir, pero las fuertes manos la alzaron de las caderas, obligándola a entrar en la tienda de moda femenina-. ¡No quiero entrar ahí!-. Gritó-. ¡Hombre gato, bájame!

-No quiero.

La dejó sobre la silla cercana y una joven se acercó a ellos. Sin dejarla hablar y de improvisto, le tapó la boca, para expresar con tan solo dos palabras que deseaba nueva ropa para ella. Sus cejas se alzaron y casi lloró al ver como la mujer la observó con cierta mueca de duda sobre su talla.

-La treinta y seis de pantalón y la "P" de parte superior-. Se olló decir a sí misma.

Se había enfadado ante las dudas de la mujer. No estaba tan gorda como aparentaba y no se merecía una mirada así. Ryoma se sentó a su lado. Le había visto entreabrir la boca y esperaba que no fuera para darle sus medidas a la mujer. ¿¡Cómo demonios podría saber Echizen sus medidas!? Prefería pensar que no las conocía. Suspiró al ver a la mujer acercarse con ropa. Era la misma clase que ella había llevado cuando ocultaba su atuendo de ultima elección. Cuando ya sentía que no podía esconder más su debilidad.

-Por favor, prúebese esta ropa-. Rogó la mujer-. Ahí tiene un probador. Es que dudo de que le quede... bien.

Abrió los ojos en ofensa y Ryoma rió entre dientes al momento en que le arrebató la ropa a la mujer con furia y se adentró en el probador. A medida que la ropa caía a su pies, comenzó a vestirse. Una falda corta tejana y un jersey negro, largo de mangas y cuello sugerente. Cuando salió, vió en el rostro de la mujer la mueca que deseaba. Desconcierto. La vio volverse hacia Ryoma y señalarla.

-¿Dónde guardaba ese cuerpo, señor? Podría ser modelo.

Ryoma pestañeó, observándola con cierto desconcierto, pero no tardó en apartar la mirada y encogerse de hombros.

-Denle toda la ropa de esa talla-. Ordenó.

-¿Qué dices?-. Exclamó Sakuno alarmada-. Ryoma, no tengo tanto dinero. Estas cosas valen un dineral.

-La ropa que lleva se la lleva puesta-. Dijo ignorándola.

-Sí, señor.

Intentó retener a la mujer, pero de nuevo, la mano de el chico la apresó de una de las largas tiras vaqueras de la falda, sentándola. Con gran rapideza, ató la hebra en la silla y de allí no logró moverse hasta que él regreso, guardando su cartera dentro de su pantalón y con bolsas en sus dos manos. Le miró desconcertada y cuando la liberó, le golpeó el hombro con menos fuerza de la que hubiera deseado. Le siguió através de la calle hasta el coche, donde guardó las bolsas. Se sentó en el asiento y derepente parecía la niña furiosa que nunca fue, cruzada de brazos y con las mejillas hinchadas.

-¿A qué ha venido está compra?

Él la miró con diversión pintada en sus ojos y una sonrisa cínica.

-Feliz cumpleaños... atrasado.

-¿¡Por mi cumpleaños!?-. Exclamó-. ¡Es en enero!

-Por eso.

No comprendía nada. Seguía igual que siempre. Desde que lo conocía no comprendía sus prontos. Le había comprado media tienda de ropa por su cumpleaños pasado y ahora, la llevaba hacia un restaurante, tras aparcar el coche lo más cerca posible y arrastrarla de nuevo hasta el local. Esta vez fue un restaurante de Sushi. Ryoma comió con gusto, como constumbre en él, mientras que ella estaba totalmente descolocada. En teoría tendría que estar enseñándole el instituto, no de comprás y mucho menos, cenando con la persona que más había deseado evitar con fuerza. Y... ¿Esa persona no había pedido estar lejos de ella tiempo atrás? Aún le quedaba la duda y no logró reprimirse.

-Ryoma-. Llamó cuando el muchacho acavaba de meter un trozo de sushi en la boca-. ¿Es cierto que pediste que te trasladaran a America?

El peliverde tosió, buscando la ponta con necesidad. Sakuno casi no podía creerse que ese hombre de veintisiete años continuara bebiendo ponta como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. La observó con intensidad durante un momento.

-Sí-. Respondió finalmente.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó rápidamente frotando sus manos-. ¿Es que... querías alejarte de mi?

-Sí.

Abrió sus ojos asombrada y su labio interior tembló. Comenzó a sentir las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos y se vio obligada a mirar hacia sus desnudas rodillas. Se alzó con necesidad de buscar un lugar donde vomitar y cuando encontró el baño, liberó sus lágrimas. Tomoka cada vez tenía más razón y sentía vértigo. Miedo de tan solo pensar que eso le dolía. Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron y al tiempo que sentía cada vez más mareada, abrió. Caminó hasta la mesa lentamente y Ryoma la observó por un instantes, para desviar la mirada hasta el último trozo de sushi y comérselo. Terminó de comer en silencio y cuando el camarero vino a cobrar, se encontró con la mirada ambarina de nuevo y una sonrisa maléfica.

-Sí, ya pago yo-. Bramó buscando dentro de su bolso-. Después de todo, me has regalado todo eso. Pagar la cuenta no será menos ¿Cuánto es?

-85€, señorita-. Respondió el camarero recogiendo la tarjeta-. Un placer atenderla siendo tan hermosa.

Sonrió instintivamente y se sonrojó. Su pie izquierdo sintió un empujón y sus ojos se encontraron con el carrillo derecho de Ryoma, que miraba con atención y el ceño fruncido al camarero mientras que se alejaba.

-¿Por qué me has pegado?-. Exclamó.

-Porque no aprendes.

-¿Cómo que no aprendo?-. Preguntó sin comprender-. ¿Qué e hecho mal? Querías que te invitara a comer, te has artado y ahí está pagado.

-Hmpht... olvídalo.

Sabía que se le escapaba algo, pero de nuevo estaba la gran incognita de la frialdad de Echizen. Si quería decirle algo, lo mejor era que abriera la boca y expulsara sus sentimientos, pero antes de que dijera algo, el camarero regresó con la tarjeta y la cuenta para firmar. Cuando le entregó el boli, el joven se apresuró en rozar sus largos dedos y sonreir sinceramente. Sakuno no le dió importancia y firmó, pero cuando le entregó el papel fotocopiado con la cuenta, encontró otro papel más y un guiño por parte de el apuesto camarero.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó mirando el número de telefono que se reflejaba en el papel-. ¿Su... número?

-je...-. Sonrió arrogante-. ¿Te creias que era la lista de la compra?

Apretó los labios para no protestar. Ahora entendía. Ryoma se había molestado porque el camarero se le había insinuado y como ella no se daba cuenta, la golpeó para que dejara de sonreirle. Siempre había sido tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de ello. Accedía a las cercanias masculinas por alguna razón extraña y así es como terminó con Kevin y con Kintaro, pero ahora, con Ryoma, era diferente. Demonios, se sentía demasiado atraida por esa mirada gatuna.

Se levantó de golpe y dejó el papel en las manos de el hombre, haciendo una reverencia. Este la sujetó con fuerza de la mano, asustándola.

-Espera. ¿Es qué... tienes a alguien?-. Preguntó-. Ese chico no es tu novio¿Verdad? Es imposible.

-Sakuno.

La voz de Ryoma golpeó en su nuca y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban. La rodeó por los brazos con uno de los suyos y dejó unas monedas en la mano de el chico, que le miró asombrado.

-Do not touch what is not yours.

La arrastró fuera de el restaurante y hasta que no llegaron al coche, no la soltó. Sakuno le sujetó con fuerza de la camisa, reteniendo su huida.

-¿Qué le has dicho? El inglés no es mi fuerte. Dímelo.

-No.

-¿Otro secreto más, Ryoma?-. Preguntó con voz cansada-. Estoy harta. No quiero más secretos. No quiero que... que me defiendas como si fuera tu hermanita pequeña.

-Nunca te he visto como mi _hermanita_-. Cortó sarcástico-. Sube al coche.

-Si no me has visto como hermana¿Cómo me has visto que te ha hecho huir de mi, mostrarte celoso porque alguien me de su teléfono o hasta comprarme tanta ropa?

Él suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó hasta ella, tomándola de el mentón y arrastrándola hacia su persona. Pestañeó y se aferró de su ropa. Dos segundos después, un sentimiento calido inundó su corazón y sus labios perdieron ante la ventaja de los masculinos. Se aferró con fuerza de los hombros masculinos, acercándolo hasta ella, pegándose a su cuerpo con necesidad. Sintió la dura cubierta de el coche encajar en su espalda, nalgas y piernas. Tal y como había aprendido, tras un gemido por su parte, él no tardó en traspasar la barrera cedida por sus labios y saborear su boca con su lengua, en respuesta de ella. Sus manos rodaron hasta los cortos cabellos, enredándose en estos sus dedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole paso hasta su garganta, la cual besó con deseo. Una de las perezosas manos que aferraban su cadera, se alzó hasta acoplarse a la redondez de uno de sus senos y gimió al sentir como su pezón reaccionaba a la caricia creada por el pulgar masculino.

Abrió los ojos asombrada, al darse cuenta de que su pierna derecha rodeó las caderas masculinas y la presión ejercida, creo suficiente y tanta intimidad, que sintió por completo las respues de el cuerpo de Ryoma ante lo que estaba sucediendo. De nuevo, el vacio de el miedo la acorraló, y lo empujó levemente.

-Ryoma, detente, por favor, detente.

-Kuso...-. Maldijo el chico apartándose.

La dejó en el suelo y se frotó los cabellos, caminando deprisa hasta el coche y abriendo la puerta.

-Sube-. Ordenó con voz ronca.

Se arregló el jersey y a rápidos pasos, llegó hasta el lugar, sentándose en silencio. Sentía frustración, porque realmente lo había deseado. Porque lo había querido sentir, como nunca había sentido. No le había dado ascos, igual que con Kevin. Ni siquiera hubiera necesitado ayuda para culminar, porque se sentía excitada. ¡Y que la colgaran si no se estaba arrepintiendo y odiaba sus miedos! Miró por el rabillo de el ojo al joven, que intentaba concentrarse en la conducción y murmuraba para sus adentros. Estaría dolorido y frustrado. En todos esos años había aprendido que los hombres lo pasaban peor que las mujeres cuando se excitaban y no llegaban a saciarse.

-Ryoma... ¿Estás... excitado?

¿¡Qué maldita pregunta era esa!? Encima, para su desgracia, el coche se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo. Él la miró con la mandíbula apretada y las manos aferradas al volante. ¡Por supuesto que estaba excitado! Alzó una ceja dando a entender que aquella era una pregunta estúpida e innecesaria, que la hizo meter la pata como nunca. Se arrugó en el asiento y sintió una mano rozarle su muslo. Lo miró asombrada y dió un respingo al notar como los dedos rozaban sobre sus bragas y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en los labios de el Echizen.

-Igual que tu.

Intentó apartar la mano, pero esta se negó a salir de debajo de su falda, incluso cuando el coche arrancó. Los dedos masculinos se encargaron de crear diminutos circulos sobre su sexo bajo la fina de las bragas y hasta ella misma entreabrió sus piernas, cediéndole más terreno. Se inclinó sobre el respaldo echó la cabeza atrás, dejando escapar un gritito de placer. Su mano aún continuaba apresando la gruesa muñeca intentando apartarla, pero no cedia. Continuaba con sus rozes ligeros, frenéticos y hasta se sorprendió cuando en una leve retirada de el lugar placentero, siguió la mano con sus caderas.

Se escuchó gemir de nuevo y como el coche se detenía. Sus labios quedaron absorvidos por los masculinos, al momento en que su cuerpo se extremeció, obligándola a gemir dentro de la boca masculina. Lloró aferrándose a él y enterró su rostro en su cuello ante las últimas señas de extremecimiento.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-. Susurró entre llantos-. ¿Por qué?...

-Ya lo sabes-. Se jactó apartándose de ella-. Hemos llegado.

Retiró su rostro de él y pudo ver claramente su casa desde el lugar. Como constumbre, había dejado la luz encendida y la sombra de Karu se visualizaba desde donde estaba ella. Sonrió. El gato era el único acompañante que esperaba en su diminuto piso. Descendió de el coche, sintiéndose realmente sucia por lo sucedido y ni se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando le fue entregando las bolsas, una a una. Ryoma sabía y debía de conocer que no lo invitaría a su casa, así que con un simple despido en ingles, se marchó.

Escondida y proteguida tras las paredes de su hogar, suspiró. Karu rodó en sus pies en demanda de alimentos y como si de un robot se tratara se lo dió. Instintivamente, se obligó a sí misma a darse una ducha, pero continuó sintiéndose sucia e insastifecha cuando salió de esta. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró de reojo las bolsas. Se alzó, para acercarse hasta el armario, con la idea de guardalas en el fondo y no encontrarlas nunca.

-¡Sakuno no baka!-. Se insultó-. ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? Siempre haces lo mismo... guardas todo y luego... ¿eh?-. Clavó sus ojos en el armario y frunció las cejas-. ¿Dónde demonios está toda mi ropa?

Toda la ropa que había guardado en el armario había desaparecido, tan solo una diminuta nota descansaba en la barra.

_"Dale las gracias a Echizen con un beso de película por la ropa. _

_La tiré toda, así que no la busques._

_Disfruta de nueva vida._

_Tomoka"._

-Tomoka-. Suspiró cayendo al suelo de rodillas-. Eres... incorregible.

Se hizo a sí misma la idea mental de asesinar algún día a Tomoka, pero era tan inofensiva que no mataría ni a una mosca, así que la idea fue desechada enseguida. Al no quedarle más remedio, comenzó a colocar la nueva ropa y preparó la que llevaría al día siguiente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Se la colocó sobre la bata rojiza y miró a su gato, que descansaba sobre la cama mientras movia el rabo en espensas de alguna de sus travesuras.

-¿Qué te parece Karu?-. Preguntó al minino-. ¿No crees que es demasiado... peligroso? Antes lo llevaba pero... ahora...-. Suspiró al recibir un maullido de el gato y un giro brusco de su rostro. Rió con fuerza y se lanzó contra el minino, abrazándolo-. Sabes, con esos gestos te pareces al despreocupado Ryoma de antaño... Ahora... es tan hombre que me da miedo... ¿Crees que sería buena idea que...?

Karu escapó de sus brazos antes de que terminara la frase y se bufó, mirándola enrabiado. Parpadeó y abrió su boca con asombro.

-Karu... ¿Estás celoso de Ryoma?-. Preguntó entre risas-. No seas malo y vamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando entró en el instituto, todas y absolutamente todas las miradas, se posaron en ella. Se sintió como un atemorizado cachorro en venta pero cuando se adentró en la sala de profesores, no fue mejor. Ese día, su director sí había ido a clases y nada más verla, le faltó tiempo para correr y abrazarla con sus largas manos.

-Señorita Ryuzaki-. Saludó-. Está preciosa. Tanto que casi no la reconocí. Me alegro de su cambio de look y espero que no se deba a un joven amante.

Se tensó. ¿Un joven amante? No había pensado de ese modo de Ryoma. Cierto que la noche anterior estaba deseando... bueno, algo más que simples caricias como terminó y la frustración aún la acompañaba, pero no. No podía considerarlo así. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No... fue un regalo de cumpleaños-. Explicó liberándose de sus manos-. Con permiso... Tengo clase.

Se volvió y su nariz casi quedó aplastada contra un muro musculado. Alzó los ojos lo suficiente como para encontrarse con los dorados de Ryoma, que mantenía la mirada clavada en el director. Este le saludó y como si nada, se estrecharon las manos, mientras que ella podría jurar que había visto algo extraño en los pasotas ojos dorados. Y la sonrisa de Ryoma... ¡Demonios! Era... ¡Era la misma sonrisa que le había visto poner al camarero en la cena! Sacudió la cabeza con la idea de esquivarlo y fue directa hasta su clase. Sus alumnos la vitorearon y algunas se centraron en cotillear sobre el nuevo profesor seductor que había entrado y se vio obligada a responder preguntas algo ingeniosas por parte de las jovencitas pícaras.

En la hora de el descanso, le tocó la fase que la llevaría a terminar durante tres años con una barrera hacia él.

Ryoma se encontraba agachado ante la pila, mojando su cabeza en necesidad de frescor, con el torso desnudo y los pantalones deportivos. La raqueta descansaba a un lado, junto a dos pelotas de tenis. En silencio, se acercó hasta la rojiza raqueta y la tomó entre sus manos. Golpeó la pelota con suavidad y esta regresó de la pared, sin embargo, el siguiente tiro fue demasiado flojo y no llegó. Se agachó para recogerla y al alzarse, notó las masculinas manos rodear sus caderas, pegándola a él como antaño hizo, obligándola a sentir el contacto de su sexo bajo la tela de la ropa que los separaba. Sujetó con firmeza la raqueta, ayudada por una de las manos y golpeó, al momento en que sintió como su cuello quedaba presa de los ardientes labios. Dio un respingo y se apartó.

-Ryoma-. Dijo apartándolo con la mano sobre su pecho-. Solo amigos. Mi corazón todavía está resentido por mi pasado, aún lloro por mi hijo no nacido... siento deseos de volver a suicidarme... soy débil, pero... sé que tengo prohibido enamorarme. Todas las personas que se han sentido atraidas por mi... salen heridas... por ello... Por ello solo amigos. Sé que tu eres más de gestos, tan improvistos que nadie se da cuenta. Guardas las palabras en tu boca, como si te doliera decirlas... y te conozco. Te conozco tanto que me da miedo. Terror... Haces que mi corazón se desboque y... ¡Oh, dios! Que te desee como nunca he deseado a nadie...

No logró mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que ya nunca más podría hacerlo. Él dio varios pasos hacia la pila, ignorándola, pero ella sabía que no era así. Que la escuchaba atentamente, más de lo que ambos desearían.

-Seamos amigos, por favor-. Rogó con angustia-. No quiero que sufras, que mueras, o que tengas que cargar conmigo sin desearlo. Mis padres... mis padres se sintieron atraidos sexualmente y de ahí salí yo. No quiero... que pase lo mismo... Algún día te contaré lo que sucedió... si quieres escucharme, claro... como amigo...-. Silencio-. Di algo.

-... Tengo clase.

Se sintió decaida. Aquellas habían sido las palabras más duras que habían salido de su boca y se las decía a alguien que deseaba tener a su lado. Con todas sus fuerzas. Como siempre lo había tenido. Pero necesitaba marcar una barrera. Se sentía débil en aquellos fuertes brazos y sabía que sucunviría en cualquier momento. Si Ryoma hubiera continuado besándola y tocándola, la raqueta hubiera terminado en el suelo y sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraría ella en esos momentos. Abrazada con sus piernas a las caderas masculinas y cediéndole terreno en su interior. Se avergonzó de sí misma.

¿De dónde demonios salían aquellos pensamientos tan... pervertidos?

-¡Es fácil!-. Gritó Tomoka desde la cocina cuando la visitó para exiguirle sus antiguas ropas-. Le deseas y punto. No es ningún secreto, Sakuno. Eso se llama atracción sexual. Y es algo que todas las parejas tienen que sentir. Si no, hija mia, estas dos cosas dormidas en el sofá, no existirían en mi mundo.

Sakuno había sonreido al ver a los dos gemelos extendidos en una gruesa y cómoda alfombra, cubiertos por una sábana gorda, con sus mejillas rosadas y boquitas pequeñas abiertas, mientras sus pequeños pechos se alzaban en la respiración acompasada de su larga siesta alrededor de los juguetes esparcidos.

-Pero no puedo aceptar-. Negó al recordar la conversación-. Ryoma no se merece sufrir.

-¿Y quién te dice que no está dispuesto a sufrir? Si ya lo está haciendo-. Tomoka rió con ganas-. Te imagino dándole una patada en su placa llamada orgullo y salir tan victoriosa como un luchador de boxeo. ¿Te crees que no fue eso cuando le distes calabazas?

-No le di...-. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y tomó la taza de té caliente entre sus manos-. Vale... Le dije que solo amigos. Pero es que... Siento demasiado. Ni con Kintaro sentía estas cosas, y mira que al pobre le costaba hacer que llegara al orgasmo.

Tomoka la observó con una plácida sonrisa y ella la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Has dicho pobre Kintaro y hablas de el sexo y el amor con más desenvoltura, Sakuno-. Explicó orgullosa-. Te estás esforzando mucho.

Sonrió con ternura y apoyó sus manos cerca de su vientre. Tomoka arrugó las cejas en tristeza.

-¿Lo haces por... tu hijo?

.-Mirai no creo que quisiera una madre como era. Ryoma me lo mostró-. Sonrió al recordar las gruesas palabras de el peliverde-. Es hombre realmente es duro de entender. Se puso celoso con un camarero, le habló en inglés y a mi golpeó el tobillo con el pie-. Exclamó. Por su puesto, no rebeló el alocado beso en el parquin-. Es...

-Es perfecto-. Suspiró Tomoka-. Demonios, Sakuno. Si fuera tu, no lo dejaría irse. Y pensar que yo me quedé con horio.

-¿Qué tengo de malo escandalosa?-. Preguntó la voz de el recien llegado. Sakuno sonrió al verle-. Ryuzaki-. Saludó bajando la voz al ver a sus hijos-. Oh, no... están durmiendo...

-Sí-. Afirmó Tomoka frunciendo el ceño-. Así que esta noche te quedas sin sexo.

Rieron un momento y cuando Satoshi fue a despertar a los pequeños por los deseos que tenía de yacer con su mujer, recibió un coscorrón por parte de esta. Sakuno no se quedó más. Se sentía aislada y pese a que Tomoka insistía siempre en que se quedara, no podía. Era la imagen de la típica familia feliz de navidad que lee y rie bajo un árbol y ante un cándido fuego, mientras que ella los observaba en la oscuridad de la noche y tras una gran ventana llena de nieve. Para su sorpresa, cuando regresó a su casa, tras comprarse unas nuevas botas texanas a juego con sus diminutas faldas, Ryoma esperaba apoyado en su coche, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó.

-Mira.

Le lanzó el movil y casi con espanto, tras leer la pantalla, se acercó a él.

-¡Vayamos!

-¿Seguro que quieres verle?

-Ryoma... por favor-. Rogó.

-Está bien-. Suspiró.

Cuando montó en el coche sentía un nudo en la garganta y como sus musculos se iban tensando cada vez que la cercanía al hospital era más grande. Cuando se encontraban en la puerta, casi saltó de el coche en marcha. Seguida por Ryoma de cerca, se detuvo ante un pasillo realmente largo, donde logró ver a un hombre, con algo entre sus manos, meciéndolo con delicadeza.

-Tooyama-. Llamó al acercarse.

-¿Sakuno?-. Exclamó este asustado-. ¡Demonios, Koshimae!-. Gritó-. ¿Por qué la has traido?

Sakuno se acercó a él, ignorando sus gritos y tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña. Esta al verla con sus enormes ojos azules, la llamó a gritos y se aferró con fuerza a ella. Sakuno la acomodó en sus caderas y la valanceó hasta que logró que dejara de llorar. Kintaro se frotó los cabellos con sus dedos y miró a Ryoma, que permanecía apostado en la pared, con la mirada clavada en la joven.

-Gracias...-. Susurró Tooyama a su lado-. Gracias por traerla.

-¿cómo está?-. Preguntó en tono neutral.

-Hasta hace poco estuvo gritando. La han sedado como último recurso...-. Se apoyó a su lado y clavó los ojos en su hija-. Intentó matarla... A su hija. Dios... Si Sakuno se entera...

Ryoma bufó, sin dejar de observar a la castaña, arrodillada en el suelo y limpiando los mocos de la niña con su pañuelo.

-Ya estás de nuevo-. Gruñó apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos-. Ocultándole cosas.

-¿Crees que es mejor decirle que una madre a intentado matar a su hija? Está loca con esa niña. Es la única que ha conseguido romper su dolor... no quiero hacerle más daño. Llévatela. Llevaros a Natsumi. Yo iré a recogerla cuando...

-¿Cuándo?-. Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-La llevarán a un centro especializado.

-¿Un manicomio?

-Sí... Yayoi... está loca. La encerraran hasta que se recupere, pero no podrá acercarse a la niña nunca más-. Explicó con angustia-. Es más... La niña no quiere estar con ella.

-Tooyama-. Llamó Sakuno acercándose-. ¿Te importa si me la llevo a mi casa? Dice que quiere venir.

Kintaro sonrió tristemente, acercándose hasta ambas y besando la mejilla mojada de su hija.

-Llévala, por favor, Sakuno.

Sakuno tembló al sentir que la mano de el pelirojo iba a rozar la suya e instintivamente, se apartó. Kintaro Suspiró, volviéndose hacia una puerta grisacea que permanecía cerrada y Ryoma y ella, desaparecieron de el hospital. Natsumi sonrió al verse sentada en la sillita y se divirtió jugando con una pelota de tenis. Ryoma se aseguró de que estaba bien atada y después, regresó a su asiento. Sakuno permanecía con el codo sobre el cristal y le miraba de reojo.

-Ryoma... ¿Puedes llevarme a comprar algo de cenar? Yo... no suelo cenar nada y ella tendrá que comer...

Él se encogió de hombros pero la llevó hasta el primer supermercado que encontraron. Se apresuró en comprar cuatro cosas, bajo las miradas de muchas madres que cargaban con sus hijos y murmullos hacia ellos como pareja feliz con una hija preciosa. ¡Por dios! Si Natsumi no se parecía en nada a ellos. Era la viva imagen de sus progenitores.

Una vez a salvo en su casa, Natsumi recorrió toda la casa en busca de Karu, mientras que el gato huía de la pequeña. Sakuno la tomó en brazos, al ver como Ryoma, tras un rato con ellas, se marchaba. Automáticamente, al verle ponerse la chaqueta, Natsumi lloró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Exclamó Sakuno zarandeándola-. Venga... shuu...

-No dero ze valla-. Suspiró entre jadeos la pequeña-. Quero al pabrino...

Alargó sus manitas hasta aferrarse a la ropa de Ryoma, con los ojos azulados llenos de lágrimas y su pequeño cuerpo convulsionado. Sakuno suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los dorados.

-Quédate... al menos hasta que se duerma.

Él cerró la puerta tras él y colgó la chaqueta de nuevo. Natsumi borró sus llantos y rió con alegría. Cuando Sakuno la dejó en el suelo, se aferró a la pierna de el peliverde, que casi perdió el equilibrio. La tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre la colcha que Sakuno había extendido para ella. La castaña sonrió al verle intentar esquivar los tirones de cabello, que los delgados dedos se metieran en su nariz y hasta que corriera peligro de quedarse ciego. Se apresuró a hacer la cena y Natsumi comió con gusto, para sentarse ante la televisión y quedarse embobada con esta.

-¿Kintaro te ha explicado lo que ha pasado?-. Preguntó en un susurró. Él afirmó-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Echizen frunció las cejas y llevó hasta sus labios la lata de ponta. Miró de reojo a la pequeña y se encogió de hombros. Sakuno se alzó, tirándole de la mejilla.

-Ouch...-. Se quejó mirándola desconcertado.

-Dímelo. Ya está bien de secretos. Eras tu el que no querías secreto y me estás escondiendo más cosas que nunca.

Soltó la irritada mejilla que él se frotó con ambos dedos para aliviar el dolor y se dejó caer sobre la silla, mientras que miró de reojo a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué tiene tantos moretones?

-Intentó matarla.

Se puso en pie de golpe, dejando que la silla cayera al suelo ante el impulso, aferrando entre sus manos el mantel de tela. Lo miró con atención, esperando que dijera que era broma, pero él tan solo frunció el ceño y continuó prestando atención a la lata que bebía. Se sentó de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Era imposible. No quería creer algo así. Pero era cierto. Yayoi había intentado matar a su hija en un ataque de locura. Una angustia se anidó en su vientre.

-Tita...

-Natsumi...-. Susurró volviéndose hacia ella-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Nos mamos a mumi?

-Sí, cariño-. Se volvió hacia él-. ¿Puedes acostarla mientras yo recogo esto?

Ryoma obedeció. Limpio y guardó todo en silencio y cuando regresó hasta su cama, suspiró. Ryoma se había quedado dormido con la niña en brazos. Cogió una manta de el armario y la estiró sobre ambos. Natsumi se removió, abrazándose más a Ryoma, mientras que este no se inmutó. Sonrió y acarició los cabellos de la niña, tumbándose a su lado y quedándose dormida.

Al día siguiente, despertó al sentir cierto cosquilleo en su mejilla y sonrió al encontrarse con los azulados ojos de la pequeña. La abrazó con fuerza y se entretuvo un rato en hacerle cosquillas. Las risas infantilies inundaron su casa y se sintió realmente extraña. Aquello era una gozada.

-Ruidosas.

Se alzó, encontrándose con Ryoma bostezando y sentándose en la cama. Se frotó el cuello y se alzó. Natsumi se colgó de su espalda, obligándole a caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Natsumi-. Regañó Sakuno-. Podrías hacerle daño.

La niña agachó la cabeza y con una mueca de tristeza, acarició el cabello de Echizen. Sakuno no pudo evitar reirse de aquel acto. Natsumi se contaguió con la típica respuesta de su padre y se sentó sobre las dobladas rodillas de la castaña, jugando con uno de sus mechones. Ryoma que se había vuelto, apretó su pequeña nariz como castigo por el tirón. Rió de nuevo con infantil ruido y cuando estaba más feliz, les miró con miedo.

-¿No... no me van a castiguar por leirme?

-No-. Negó Sakuno asombrada-. ¿Por qué...?-. Acalló la pregunta y la abrazó con fuerza-. Natsumi... sonrie y rie cuanto quieras. Jamás te contegas, cariño.

Natsumi enroscó más su cuerpo en el delgado de Sakuno y apretó sus ropas entre sus manitas.

-Ojalá... ojalá fuedas tu mi babá...-. Gimoteó.

-Natsume...-. Susurró afligida-. No te preocupes, pequeña... todo saldrá bien...

Aquel día, la niña y Ryoma se quedaron hasta la noche. Kintaro fue a buscarla y Ryoma se encargó de entregársela. Sakuno no deseaba verle. Natsume había reido con ellos, sonreido y llorado. Era feliz como cualquier niño, pero cuando la vio en brazos de su padre desde la ventana, volvía ser callada y con temor a todo. Ryoma regresó para recoger sus cosas, encontrándola frente a la ventana, con el rostro entre una de sus manos.

-¿Sabes?-. Preguntó en un murmullo-. Adoro a esa niña. Podría haber sido la hermana de mi hijo. Me cuesta... me cuesta creer que su madre... Oh...

-Lo sé.

Se acercó hasta ella, tomando uno de sus largos mechones entre sus manos y mirándolo con atención. Se limpio las lágrimas con prisa y apartándose, se acercó a la cocina.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No-. Negó entre dientes-. Me iré.

Recogió sus cosas y sin decir nada más, se marchó. Sakuno se estremeció, pero era lo que había decidido. Le esquivaría. No caería en sus redes. No deseaba herirle. No más.

**Presente de los 30.**

Limpió sus lágrimas al sentir las manos masculinas alzándola y se dejó llevar tranquilamente hasta el coche. Se aferró a la ropa de él con fuerza y le miró.

-Ryoma...-. Susurró-. Yo... creo que dejaré de huir.

Dejó que la sentara en el asiento de el copiloto y atara el cinturón. Antes de que se alejara, rozó la mejilla izquierda de el rostro masculino. Él la observó y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba al tocarlo.

-Estoy cansada de huir, de llorar, de fingir que nada pasa... ¿Podrás escucharme esta noche como siempre?-. Preguntó sonriendo con tristeza-. ¿Podrás... quedarte conmigo?

Un gesto de asentimiento fue toda contestación. Después, se hundió en el sonido de fondo de el motor hasta llegar a su casa, donde ambos subieron en silencio. Lo tomó con miedo de la mano, pero él la aferró por instinto. Lo guió hasta el dormitorio y como si de un animal miedo se tratara, lo tumbó en la cama, sentándose junto a él. Se tapó con una manta que siempre permanecía doblada en los pies de la cama y se acurrucó, jugando con los dedos masculinos.

-Mis padres no me deseaban... Mi madre se quedó embarazada de mi y mi padre la odió por eso. La insultaba y demás. La madre de mi madre era drogadicta. Tomaba pastillas que nunca le surgian efectos, pero continuaba con ellas. Por esa misma razón, terminó muriendo. Aquello rompió las barreras de mi madre. Comenzaron a venir en diferentes horas a casa. Si venía mi madre, me encarraba en un armario durante dias. Mi padre me golpeaba. O con sus puños o con el cinturón de su pantalón.

Tragó saliva y permitió que se tumbara a su lado, mirándola directamente. Ella no apartó la mirada.

-Crecí entre gritos, odio, peleas, golpes, insultos... Por esa misma razón, cuando ellos murieron, cerré todas su cosas en el ático de aquella casa y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, rompia el marco de fotos con ellos en su boda. Cuando vosotros llegasteis a mi casa, yo había creado la coraza esterior. Era vestirme de forma llamativa y dentro de casa... como tu ya viste. Tengo miedo a la oscuridad cuando estoy sola, por eso te pedí que abrieras la puerta aquel día. Quizás se deba a la horas que pasé en el armario, o a que mi padre entrara por las noches a pegarme... Pero siempre duermo con la luz encendida y dejo una luz antes de irme.

"Cuando vosotros llegasteis y comenzásteis a meteros en mi vida... no sabía que hacer. Kevin me arrastró con él por poca fuerza. Me sentía culpable por haber deseado que muriera y sentí como si por primera vez en mi vida, ese ser llamado Dios me escuchara y lo castigara. Pero también se convirtió en mi castigo. Me hizo el amor, pero nunca logré sentir nada. Cuando se suicidó...-. Tapó su rostro con frustración-. ¡Demonios! Me sentía tan aliviada... Pero no logré salir de el mar que me ahogó. Kintaro y yo... nos liamos sin que ninguno se enteresa. No sé... no sé si él estaba interesado en mi o no..."

-Lo estaba.

Lo miró con asombro y hasta torció la boca entre sus dientes para evitar mascullar algo inapropiado.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijistes?

Él se encoguió de brazos. Alzó su mano diestra y apresó su cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sakuno tembló y lo empujó levemente de su pecho, buscando de nuevo su mirada.

-Pasó todo esto-. Continuó con voz firme-... Y tu... tu siempre estabas ahí. Eres un gran pilar para mi. Y creo saber por qué.

Ryoma alzó una ceja en interrogación y ella se esforzó por borrar de su mente y cuerpo la fuerte mano que surcaba su espalda por debajo de su ropa y jugaba con el cierre de su sujetador. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios, hasta encontrarlos a su merced. Pegó su cuerpo contra el masculino y suspiró al sentir como sus senos quedaban libres de la sujección ejercida por la ropa interior.

-Porque... porque tu me amas. Y... y has estado todo este tiempo esperando por mi...-. El buscó su cuello, encontrándolo y perdiendo el tiempo en él, con placenteros besos, mordiscos y lamidas tranquilizadoras que tan solo la obligaban a hablar más entrecortado-. Ryoma... tu... ¿Realmente quieres cargar conmigo? Piensa... piensa en todos los que han sufrido por mi culpa.

Impidó que continuara besándola, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos e intentando controlar su agitada respiración. Clavó sus rojizos ojos en los dorados, con un brillo realmente seductor.

-Ryoma... sabes que tengo prohibido amar... Pero...

-¿Hn?

-Te amo. Eres... Eres el único hombre que amo. Al único que le he confesado esto-. Tendió sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y le miró con tristeza-. Ahora... ya puedes hacer trizas mi corazón. No será nada nuevo.

Era muy dificil ver a Ryoma reir de la forma en que derepente lo hizo y se asustó, mirándolo desconcertada. ¿Qué había dicho que le hiciera tanta gracia? Le había contado su sufrimiento y sus sentimientos. Y él se reía.

-Tonta.

La dejó debajo de su cuerpo y con delicadeza, le alzó el jersey. Ella misma alzó las manos para dejarle hacer y lo observó cuando él la miró con interés sus senos, desnudos por el sujetador que había cedido a su propio peso y caía sobre sus brazos y vientre.

-Y fea¿verdad?

Ryoma torció la boca en una mueca divertida y con sus dedos, trazó un lijero camino desde su cuello, hasta el valle de sus senos. Se torció y jugo con delicadeza sobre uno de ellos, apresando la rojiza aureola entre dos de sus dedos, irritándolos en deseo. Como respuesta, estos se alzaron y no dudó en llevarlo hasta su boca. Sakuno lo abrazó, igual que hizo tiempo atrás, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y cabellos. Gimió al sentir el cálido aliento sobre los húmedos y erectos pezones y le abrió paso a sus caderas sin dudarlo, sintiendo la excitación masculina contra su sexo bajo la tela de los pantalones largos que llevaba.

Echizen se arrodilló entre ella y perezosamente, quitó su camisa. Los años no habían sido malos con él y el deporte le dió buen porte, sensual y masculino. Alzó su mano diestra y sin dudarlo, rozó la suave piel, enredando sus dedos en el leve bello que había en su pecho. Él suspiró, al sentir ambas manos rozar sus ocultos pezones y ella no los besó. La sujetó con fuerza de sus cabellos, echándola hacia atrás y pegándola a él. Mientras sus senos rozaban con agradable placer contra el torso masculino, él la besó.

Su cuerpo sufrió el ardor de los cálidos labios y la húmeda lengua. Alzó las caderas para permitirle arrebatarle los pantalones junto a su ropa íntima. Sintió como su cuerpo notaba el contacto de el leve aire que les rodeaba y se sintió frágil y sin corazas ante él. Y se sintió como un cuadro que ha de ser observado. Ryoma no apartaba sus ojos de ella y con tan solo sus miradas, la excitó. ¡Demonios! Nadie lo había logrado. Sentía hasta que deseaba más. Fue lo que la llevó a incorporarse y cubrirse de nuevo con la manta, pero con un gruñido él la lanzó contra los pies de la cama, regalándose la vista de nuevo con su cuerpo.

-Eres cruel hombre gato-. Susurró cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos-. Déjalo ya...

-No quiero.

-Pero... Tengo cicatrizes de las operaciones... de el accidente... de... de el suicidio.

Mostró sus muñecas y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la boca que la había colmado de caricias besaba las ocultas cicatrizes. Suspiró. Nunca hubiera dicho que las muñecas pudieran ser tan sensibles, ni que sus dedos fueran tan accesibles y sintieran tanto cuando los beso y lamió. Se estremeció. Lloró porque se acercara y arañó el desnudo torso para acercarlo. Al sentir el calido cuerpo sobre ella, buscó sus labios, encontrándolos pero no dispuestos a besarla. Se alejaron de su rostro y buscaron su oido, a la vez que las manos masculinas alzaban su cadera, pegándola contra él, obligándola a sentirle en leves roces. Gimió, soportando su peso en un abrazo contra el ancho cuerpo.

-Solo lo diré una vez, Sakuno-. Gruñó en su oido-. Te quiero...

Abrió los castaños ojos en el momento, volviéndose tan solo dos puntos en el blanco. Los cerró al momento en que ambos dejaron escapar húmedas lágrimas. Sintió como liberaba una de sus caderas y con rápidos movimientos, el sonido de la cremallera llegaba hasta ella. Se tensó, al sentir algo cálido y poco a poco más húmedo, duro y realmente placentero contra su sexo. Los labios masculinos volvieron hasta los suyos, besándolos al momento en que la invadió. Con rapideza. Gimió y se aferró con sus piernas a las quieta caderas. Suspiró sintiéndole dentro. Deleitándose con los suaves suspiros que escaparon de su boca entre abierta, rozando su mejilla y respirando su femenil aroma.

-Ryoma... muevete... por favor-. Rogó.

-No-. Negó él mirándola.

Se incorporó levemente y se tensó automáticamente. Comprendió la razón de su quietud. Tenía miedo. Estaba excitada y le deseaba, pero su cuerpo tenía tensed al terror que le producía esa sensación. Se perdió en las doradas orbes y sonrió amablemente. Ryoma la besó como respuesta y gruñó, al sentir como movió las caderas contra él. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a las caricias creadas por las manos masculinas, a tranquilizarse y acceder al placer. Esta vez, si hubo respuesta por parte de él y como nunca, se vio expuesta al verdero conocimiento de el extasis.

Las fuertes manos alzaron sus delgadas piernas, apremiando a más y más embestidas. Le sintió inundarla, completamente y excitantes gemidos escapados de su garganta. Lo llamó una y otra vez y su cuerpo respondió finalmente, deslizándose por completo sobre él. Sentada en sus caderas, apoyada en su pecho sintió la última oleada de placer que la culminaria, siendo seguida por él. Sintió que su delgado cuerpo quedaba aprisionado por los fuertes brazos y como la alzó, rompiendo brebemente su unión, para volver a penetrarla con cuidado. Gimió ante los dos movimientos y dejó que la cubriera con la manta que le había arrebatado.

-Ryoma-. Susurró.

-¿Hm?

-No... no has usado...

-No-. Negó rápidamente-. Y no pienso usarlo _nunca_.

-¿Conmigo?-. Preguntó mirándole esperanzada.

Él sonrió orgulloso y acarició su desnuda espalda, moviéndose nuevamente contra ella.

-Contigo.

Gimió tan fuerte, que no logró oirle. Se perdió dentro de el placer y cayó rendida sobre él, durmiéndose tras tanto tiempo en brazos de alguien. Sintió a Karu enroscarse en la curva de sus piernas, pero no hizo el gesto que muchas otras veces de soledad había necesitado. Se aferró al poderoso cuerpo que había a su lado y besó la cálida y blanca piel. Cuando despertó, Ryoma no se encontraba en la cama y el miedo la recorrió por completo. Se alzó y se observó. Estaba desnuda, así que no podía haber sido un sueño. No. No tras tanto tiempo.

Karu tampoco se encontraba en la cama y aquello le dio miedo aún más. El gato era capaz de haberle arañado y que Ryoma se molestara. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el salón, se los contró a los dos sentados en el sofá. El hombre en calzoncillos y el gato dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mano de este. El movil cayó sobre la pierna de Ryoma, obligándole a despertarse.

-¿Qué haces en el sofá?-. Preguntó acomodándose a su lado.

Él la observó por un momento, deleitándose con su cuerpo desnudo. Acarició la suave piel y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola. Enredó sus manos lentamente y la sentó sobre él. Sus senos quedaron a merced de su boca y se inclinó contra él cuando sintió la delicia que sus caricias proporcinaban. Llevó una mano hasta su boca, para cubrir los gemidos y se detuvo en el camino.

-Ryoma.. esto es...

-¿Hm?-. Preguntó él mirándola con la barbilla escondida entre sus senos. Al ver la alianza, sonrió, regresando a su tarea encogiéndose de hombros-. Un anillo.

-¡Eso ya lo veo!-. Exclamó apartándole-. Pero... Esto significa...

Suspiró y la tendió sobre la alfombra. Sujetó las manos sobre su cabeza y sonrió complacido ante el gemido que escapó de sus labios al unir sus caderas, besándola.

-Dímelo.

-No.

-Sabes que tengo prohibido las relaciones-. Gruñó apretándolo contra él.

-Sí...-. Susurró penetrándola-. Con otros que no sea yo.

-¡Ah!-. Exclamó-. Esa... también es una de las cosas... ¿qué dirás una sola vez en tu vida?

-Sí...

**Tres meses después...**

La casa era demasiado grande para su gusto, pero Ryoma la había decidido así y no se quejaba. Dejó la última bolsa con la compra en el suelo y buscó el paquete que con tanta vergüenza le había costado comprar. Con versios, caminó hasta el baño. Descendió su ropa interior y se sentó sobre el bater.

-Esperar... esperar...-. Susurró para sí misma-. Lo odio...

Se encogió. Karu rodó entre sus pies en demanda de comida y dejó apartado el aparato. Tras darle de comer a Karu, revisó su alrededor. La fotografía con la foto de su boda la hizo sonreir. Ryoma posaba con desgana ante las bromas de muchos otros compañeros de trabajo y amigos, mientras que ella sonreía. Recordó que Tomoka había llorado cuando se enteró de la noticia que se iban a casar y golpeó a Ryoma por tardar tanto. Por petición suya, Kintaro fue con Natsumi, la cual casi lloró por no poder estar con ellos. Kintaro se vió en las malas al tener que llevarsela a la fuerza y casi hasta lloró él ante los tirones de pelo que su adorada hija ejercía.

_"Sois demasiado lentos, Sakuno y Koshimae"._

Cuando dijo aquello, Ryoma se tensó por completo y ella tan solo sonrió. Decidió dejar todo atrás y eso implicaba su comportamiento con Kintaro. Aceptó que la muerte de Mirai no tendría nada que ver con Kintaro, pero la espina continuaría clavada ahí y no desaparecería. Tenían un pasado en común y un hijo muerto. Lo aceptaba, pero ahora tenía que mirar adelante. Además, sus frases indirectas eran más directas que las de cualquiera.

_"Desde hace años que os amais y no habeis querido abrir los ojos"._

Por mucho que le doliera, tenía que darle la razón.

**Flash back:**

_-¿Me llamabas,abuela?-Preguntó adentrándose en el salón._

_-¡Sí!-Exclamó Sumire Ryuzaki-.Tengo que presentarte a tres nuevas visitas._

_-¿¡Tres!?-Exclamó asombrada._

_Terminó por entrar,totalmente sorprendida.Sabía que tenían habitaciones de sobra,pero jamás habían entrando tres personas en la casa a la misma vez.¡Eso era nuevo y...extraño!Se detuvo al sentir algo chocar contra sus pies y el suelo acercarse peligrosamente hasta su rostro,sin embargo,el golpe nunca llegaría.Un brazo agarró por completo su cintura,alzándola en vilo._

_-¡Oi,oi,deberías de tener más cuidado!-Exclamó una divertida voz-.¡Podrías haberte echo mucho daño!_

_-¡Buena cojida,Echizen!_

_Rodó la cabeza y su cuerpo se tensó,helándose por completo su corazón.Unos gatunos ojos la miraban de forma amenazante.Unos ojos hipnotizadores y tan bellos que creía que era absorvida por ellos.Aquel chico,al que según le había parecido oir llamar Echizen,era demasiado apuesto para su edad,con pelo negro,con toques verdosos como reflejos,y una piel blanca.Por un momento,sintió deseos de acariciarla._

**Fin de el flash back.**

Sonrió al recordarlo. Ryoma había sido su salvador y tosco. Pero siempre había estado ahí con ella. En todos los momentos. Nada más terminar la ceremonia de la boda, mientras que todo el mundo creía que habían ido a terminar las fotos, fueron al cementerio. Entregó el ramo de flores sobre la tumba, junto a él y tomados de la mano, desaparecieron para terminar aquel día. Otras veces habían ido y cada vez se le hacía menos pesado ir.

Sin embargo, se inundó en la tarea de el trabajo, vivir con Ryoma y amarle apasionadamente todas las noches desde la primera vez. Ryoma no le había vuelto a repetir un _"me gustas" "Te amo" "Te quiero", _pero no le hacia falta. Lo sabía con solo mirarle. Cuando estaban juntos su mirada cambiada. De traviesa antes de hacer el amor, a cálida y realmente dulce tras hacerlo o cuando cenaban o comían. Sus extraños celos no habían terminado por desaparecer y siempre terminaba indicándole algo que no le había gustado con otro hombre. Pero jamás se comportó mal con ella. Sus castigos eran a base de sexo.

Y ahí estaba el problema exactamente.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida la figura masculina se dejó ver por la cocina en demanda de una Ponta y un beso. Después, como constumbre en él, iría al baño, para darse uno largo y gratificante tras un día duro de trabajo. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo por momentos y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta el lugar, donde, Ryoma, el cual estaba haciendo sus necesidades, la miró con una ceja alzada. Buscó a su alrededor, pero precisamente donde recordó dejarlo, estaba frente a él. Tragó saliva y se acercó despació. Ryoma había regresado a su "_tarea_" y cuando la vio asomarse volvió a observarla extrañado, hasta que sonrió malicioso.

-Pervertida.

Dio un paso atrás, negando con las manos y la cabeza.

-No... yo no... en serio que no... además... ya la he visto muchas veces-. Murmuró en rápidas e inteligibles palabras-. Yo queria... coger una cosa...

Lo estaba estropeando aún más. Ante su última frase él se apartó y sonrió aún más malicioso. En definitiva, la tendría como una pervertida que quería _coger su cosa_. Rodó los ojos por el servicio, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Ryoma había terminado ignorándola y estaba preparando la ducha. Suspiró. Tan solo le quedaba esperar a que el hombre terminara. Salió de el baño y regresó hasta la cocina, entreteniéndose con la cena.

Cuando él salió y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, corrió hasta el lugar, buscando por todos lados. Pero no lo encontró.

-No está... demonios... ¿Dónde lo he puesto?...

-Ey, fea.

Se tensó ante el apodo tan familiar. Aún casados y él continuaba llamándola fea. Se volvió sobre sus pies con esperanza de que él no pensara que le estaba engañando con otro, porque no era así. ¡Era incapaz de hacerlo y él tenía que saberlo! Pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que sujetaba en su mano izquierda. Se acercó con ideas de quitárselo, pero Ryoma se las apañó perfectamente para esquivarla y no dárselo. Lo señaló con el dedo y alzó una ceja.

-¡Es mio!-. Reclamó-. ¡Dámelo!

-Diras que es _nuestro_.

-¿Cómo que... _nuestro_...?-. Tartamudeó acercándose lentamente-. ¿Qué...?

Ryoma extendió el objeto hacia ella y al instante sus piernas cedieron a su peso, cayéndose al suelo y cubriendo su rostro con una mano, aferrándose a los pantalones masculinos.

-Ryoma... lo siento... lo siento tanto... Al final... estoy embarazada... el predicto lo dice... lo siento...

Él la alzó en brazos, llevándola hasta el sofá y mirándole ofendido. Arrugó la boca en molestia y tiró el predicto a lo lejos. Sakuno comprendió enseguida que estaba furioso por haberle engañado y... por estar embarazada. Seguramente, Ryoma había dado por hecho que ella tomaba anticonceptivos y por esa misma razón, ni el primer día usó condón. Después de lo que había sucedido con Kintaro, sí que los había estado tomando, pero su ginecólogo se lo retiró al saber que no tenía relaciones sexuales y no había ninguna otra utilidad que le fuera necesaria para tener que tomarlas. Había gozado tanto de su relación que no volvió a pedirlas.

-¡Tonta!-. Exclamó el chico sujetándola con fuerza-. ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Eres tan rara...

-¡Por quedarme embarazada!

A toda contestación, el alzó sus manos, donde la alianza se mostraba en cada uno de sus dedos y sonrió con frialdad. Una frialdad que se disipó al verla sonreir y abrazarse a su cuello necesariamente.

-Ryoma...

-¿Hm?

-¿Te molesta si también, si es chico quiero decir... que le ponga Mirai?

-Y si es chica-. Aceptó él encogiéndose de brazos.

Siete meses después, nació un niño. Mirai Echizen. Sakuno había tenido miedo. Demasiado de todo. Dejó el colegio por baja de maternidad y no cogió el coche. Se aseguró de que Ryoma comprara a regañadientes por parte de él, pero siempre terminaba complaciéndola. Así como se aseguró de que no se amendrara en el sexo durante el embarazo. Cuando el niño nació, Ryoma si optó por los condones y Sakuno se lo agradeció. Quería dedicarse por entero al pequeño y los médicos ya le habían avisado de que no podría tener más. El accidente había terminado por hacer mecha en ella y Mirai II nació con una gran suerte.

Estaba feliz. Más de lo que jamás podría haber sido. Ante el nacimiento de el niño, Sakuno convenció a Ryoma para volver a comprar la misma casa en la que se habían encontrado y esta vez, el ático se mantuvo abierto. Colgó una foto de bodas de sus padres en el salón, y muchas de ellos con su pequeño. Creo un pequeño altar funerario en la misma habitación de Kevin, para el chico rubio y para su hijo. Su habitación se convirtió en el cuarto de el bebé y ellos ocuparon la frontal, la que tiempo atrás fue de él.

Para no estar lejos de su trabajo de profesora, comenzó a dar clases de repaso y al igual que su abuela, decidió continuar con la recogida de alumnos. Natsume se pasaba con ellos y Mirai todas las tardes, mientras que Kintaro terminaba de trabajar o de visitar a su enferma esposa. Esta todavía continuaba ingresada y se había perdido por completo la infancia de su hija. Natsume siempre que estaba con ellos sonreía, dormia junto a Mirai y Ryoma o se bañaba con ellos. Le encantaba comer lo mismo que todos y no se enfadaba nunca. Sakuno comprendió que la pequeña había heredado el cartacter de su padre y era dificil molestarla. Siempre terminaba en risas.

Sin embargo, Mirai era como su padre. Silencioso, frio de palabras y las de cariño, solo las decía una vez en toda su vida, a menos que lo obligaran. Le encantaba estar con su padre y disfrutaba las horas que pasaban juntos. A ella la mimó desde el primer día. Sakuno había notado ciertas cosas en su hijo, ciertas cosas que asustaban. Era como si comprendiera todo lo que había pasado para tenerle y darle su amor. Y eso hizo que lo amara más.

Ella no encerraría a su hijo en un armario durante dias. No permitiría que Ryoma lo golpeara por las noches, cosa que sabía perfectamente que el peliverde no haría. Era más de castigarlo sin algo que le gustara que dale un azote bien dado, o ignorarlo por unos pocos minutos. El niño obedecía enseguida.

Fue la amante de su marido, pese a no volver a oir un "te quiero" más, pero sí se lo había escuchado susurrar a Mirai una vez y preferió guardárselo para ella misma. Era realmente divertido y entrañable, ver lo que un bebé ocasionó en el frio, duro, amante fogoso y de palabras cortas Echizen Ryoma.

Su pilar de apoyo.

Su amante.

La persona que rompio su prohibición de amar.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Perdón u.u

Me quedó demasiado largoXD.

En fin...

Aquí terminó.

Y para los que creen que odio a Sakuno:

¡NO LA OIDO!

Me parezco demasiado a ella

(y creo firmemente que las personas que la odian es porque se sienten identificadas y no lo aceptan).

Pero no me gusta hacer fics normales y corrientes de beso, lemon y final de princesas¬¬.

Me niego rotundamenteXD.

( y no lo digo para ofender a nadie X.X)

Bueno, pues, se terminó lo que se dabaXD.

Aquí les dejo una lista de los fics que estoy haciendo y el orden de actualización:

Por si les interesaaXD.

-**La llamada de la sangre (**Que ya está terminado dentro de poco. Subiré el epilogo como toca y estará terminado?

**-Intercambios.**

**-El plan de mi madre.**

**-Tu, yo, y el apellido Echizen.**

**-Sabor a música.**

**-El caballero de la bruja.**

**-La saga Echizen (NUEVO).**

Este es el modo de actualización.

¡Nos vemos en otro:3

**_Fic dedicado a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta aqui siempre._**

**_A aquellas que me han apoyado para que NO deje de escribir._**

**_A aquellas que lo han leido y me han dejado rw como apoyo._**

**_A mis tres grandes amigas:_**

**_Riku, Jacky y Dani-chan(mi hermanita peque n//n)._**

**_Y por supuesto, a aquellas que pierden el tiempo en decir que está fuera de OOC cuando estaba avisado._**

**_Gracias._**

**_De corazón._**

**-Chia-uchiha o pervert-chan**

**-30-1-08.**


End file.
